Elastic Heart
by stygge-ulven
Summary: Keira Lee just wanted a normal life; she never asked for anything like this. But, unfortunately, an accident and a meddlesome goddess had a completely different plan. Now she's back in time and traveling with Altair. This certainly can't get any worse, can it? Altair/OC slow burn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, just my OC Keira.**

 _And another one bites the dust_

 _Oh why can I not conquer love_

 _And I might have thought that we were one_

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sounds of shouting. I rolled over in my bed and covered my head with my pillow, trying to drown out the sound of my parents fighting. . . again. They did this in the middle of the night, hoping that their children would be fast asleep, but it never really happened.

My older brother, Chase, and my twin brother, David, slept in the same room next to mine. We lived in a small apartment building, barely able to make payments on this, not to mention a butt-load of other bills. Chase should be in college right now. But he's not, all because my father's a drunk and doesn't have a job and my mother works three low paying jobs. However, Chase works full time at a bar and gives all his earnings to mother. David works at a supermarket and gives half of his earning to mother, the other half goes to school supplies.

The shouting got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right outside my door, like they were waking me up on purpose.

"YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP OUT JUST LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER! GOD KNOWS WHY I MARRIED AN USELESS ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" Mother shouted.

Father's words came out slurred, but they were shouted at the top of his lungs.

I could practically hear the other tenants rolling in their beds, praying to God that this would stop and they could go back to a peaceful sleep.

But they continued shouting until at least one o'clock in the morning. Now that I was fully awake from all that shouting, I couldn't go back to bed. Not yet anyway.

I knew that _I_ was the problem that they always fought over, it always started out that way at least, then it always escalated. I'm not a calm girl, I have multiple things wrong with me, and I struggle to stay in school, barely keeping my grades high enough so that I can graduate. Luckily, this is the last year I have to be at that fucking school and I won't have to go to college.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back, keeping the nighttime thoughts out of my brain as best I could. I stared up at the ceiling while I contemplated what to do: to go back to sleep or to stay up the rest of the night since I wouldn't be getting much sleep anyway.

I groaned and tugged my hair. I was so goddamn tired all the time so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"GODDAMMIT, KEIRA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Mother shouted in my ear.

I opened my eyes and shot up out of bed. I looked at my mother and then down at the floor. "Sorry."

"Do you know how many times I tried to wake you up? Get ready for school, your bus leaves soon." Mother scoffed and walked out.

I knew for a fact that I would not be attending school today. Nor anytime soon. No, today I was getting away from my alcoholic-abusive father and uptight mother. Unfortunately, that also means leaving my brothers behind, but it's not like they would want to come with me.

I grabbed my backpack, filled it with clothes, school books, money that I had stolen from random pedestrians, and first-aid supplies. Unfortunately, we didn't have any wraps so I stole some plastic wrap from in the kitchen.

I slipped on some skinny jeans, a purple tank-top, a knitted sweatshirt, and my leather jacket. I pulled on my black Converse and headed out the door, ready for the bus. The cool autumn air washed over me and I breathed in deeply, smelling the fragrance of it.

The familiar screeching of the school bus's brakes filled the air. The doors opened with a hissing noise that sounded a lot like the doors on Star Wars. I walked on the bus and sat down in the back. Once the bus started up again, I slid farther down in my seat and made sure that the bus driver couldn't see me.

I heard the bus stop and I took a quick glance out the window to see that we had arrived at the school. I stood up and walked out with the crowd of students. As long as I timed this right, I would be gone without anyone noticing.

I stood in front of the school doors and waited for David to leave along with the students, but he stayed by my side.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute. I forgot something on the bus." I told him.

"Let me come with you." He offered.

I shook my head. "Don't want to be late for class, do you? Go ahead, seriously. I'll see you later." I lied.

He nodded and walked in the school. Pretty soon, I was the only one left to walk in the school. I was practically invisible, nobody noticed me not moving, they all just pushed passed me.

I turned around and saw the bus leaving, and, without a second glance, I took off running towards the city in hopes of finding a bus to bring me all the way to Canada, the last place my parents would look for me (if they ever did that is).

I ran into the city and made my way downtown, avoiding as many police officers as I could in New York City. To say the least, it was hard. There had to be a police patrol car at every corner.

I finally made it to the bus station but there was a problem. There were at least five police officers and if they saw me, and my backpack, they would know that I was a student and skipped school. They would call my parents and my parents would do who knows what to me.

I tried to sneak around one of the police officer's but they must have seen my backpack.

"Hey." He grabbed my arm and forced me to look up at him. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Come with me."

He pulled me to his car where he spoke into his radio. The operator said something back but I couldn't understand it through all the static. I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran away from the vehicle but one of his buddies restrained me quickly, slapping cuffs on my wrists. Luckily they put my hands in front of me.

"Get off me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I struggled to get away but they threw me in the back of the car.

I kicked the back of the passenger seat out of anger but stopped when the police officers got into the car. I didn't want to go to jail for a stupid reason, so I played the 'nice' card and try to get out of this mess before they could bring me back to my parents.

"What's your name?" The second police officer, the one sitting in the passenger seat, asked.

"Keira." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your full name."

"Keira Lee."

"And what are you doing outside of school?"

I didn't answer.

"Where were you going, Keira?"

I looked out the window and kept my silence. That's when I realized that we were on the highway heading away from my home, from the police office. "Where are you taking me?"

This time it was their turn to stay silent. They didn't answer as they put up a soundproof glass between them and me.

I pounded on the glass between them and me, my panic rising. These police men (are they even police men?) are kidnapping me and taking me to who knows where, and who knows what they'll do to me once we reach their destination.

I began hyperventilating as a panic attack seized me but I forced myself to stay calm by counting my breaths. I looked at the door and tried the handle but it didn't work. That's when I noticed the window. I had watched somewhere that the weakest point of a car window is near the top corner.

I slid so that I was lying down and lifted my feet up. I threw my weight against it and heard it crack the first try.

The police men were panicking now, seeing as how I was about to escape, and I kicked the window again. It fell apart at my feet and I leaned my head out the window. There was no way I was going to survive escaping a car going at least 80-mph on the highway while I was handcuffed. It would take a miracle.

But it would be better than having these guys take me so I took the chance while I still had it. I pushed the rest of myself out of the window and I was practically flying. I heard the tires screech as the car came to a stop but then I hit the ground and everything was painful. I could hear my bones breaking as I landed on the cement and then I hit my head on it, cracking my skull open and bleeding everywhere.

I felt my body roll down the side of the small hill and into a river.

I felt myself floating in the river and I felt cold and detached from myself. I couldn't feel the pain anymore but my body was sinking closer and closer to the bottom, my backpack weighing me down.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun through the murky water. I watched as my vision became black and my last breath bubbled up to the surface.

 **A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a try! I know that a lot of people do the whole "girl falls into alternate universe" or "travels into the past" but I haven't really done it and wanted to give it a try. Because I began this fanfic when I was 12, I don't doubt that there are a lot of mistakes, so if you catch any lemme know. And this is my first complete fanfic so please be nice. No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! First things first, I'd like to thank some people for following: DragonWendy, KittyCatt1036, Mal Loup, and Moon Frost18.**

 **Also thanks to: DragonWendy for reviewing! Thank you so much, you're so sweet :3**

 **Moon Frost18 for reviewing! Altair's my favorite of all the assassins! Don't be embarrassed about that, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who takes a while to perfect their fanfics :) This one took three years!**

 **"Slut": I can't believe you actually used that as your name XD Thanks!**

 **Second, sorry if I got anything wrong :/ I haven't played the game in a while. If anyone wants to know what Keira looks like, she looks kind of like Katie Cassidy from Arrow. And there is a trigger warning for mentions of abuse. Now here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 _And I wanted it, wanted it bad_

 _But there were so many red flags_

 _Now another one bites the dust_

 _Yeah, let's be clear I'll trust no one_

Chapter 2

I breathed in the hot air and felt the sun hit my body, warming me up instantly.

Wait, what?

Wasn't I dead? Didn't I die just a few moments ago?

"Wake up, Keira." A soft voice lulled me out of sleep.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light, when I realized that I was in a small city filled with clay and stone buildings. I sat up and saw this glowing woman with flowing hair. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. She radiated that "I'm way better than you" aura.

I stood up. "What's going on? Where am I? Am I dead?"

"You are dead but you are not dead." The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I had never really liked riddles when I was on the receiving end of them. "Who are you?"

"I am the goddess Eclipse." She said and an eagle landed on her shoulders.

Very 'Murica-ish, lady goddess.

"I have brought you to the past. Here, you are alive, but in the future, in the year that you originally live in, you are dead. I have concealed your body so that no one will find it. If you complete this task for me, you will go back to your body and live once more." She explained.

"What?" I shook my head.

She floated towards me. "This will hurt. I am going to put memories, instructions, and many other things into your brain. It will be faster than learning." She touched my forehead and immediately my head pulsed with pain.

I gripped the sides of my head and opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. There was just too much pain that I couldn't let it out in a scream.

She pulled her fingers back and my head began to fill with the thoughts, memories, instructions, and more that she placed in my brain. I learned how to fight, how to climb, how to fall properly, and more. I learned the history of this year, where I was, a lot about the Templar and Assassin war going on, and what she wanted me to do.

"You want me to protect this assassin? This killer named Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad?" I asked, wanting to know if I was indeed correct.

"Yes." She nodded. "But be warned, there will be many after him and if you die here, you will die back in your year."

I nodded. "Can I speak Arabic now?"

"No. I cannot program too much information into your brain or you will explode, and I believe that you would not want that." She didn't smile but her eyes said she was. "You will find Altaïr in Damascus hunting a man named Tamir. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded and turned to go but she stopped me.

"You cannot go out in those futuristic clothes, everyone will suspect you and possibly kill you. They fear the unknown." She explained as she waved her hand over my body. "There."

I inspected myself as she held up a mirror. My new clothes were made out of cotton and dyed grey. The top was baggy, hiding my below average breasts, and went down to my knees. There were slits up the sides, front, and back so I had maximum movement, and I had a scarf, hoodie, and shawl put together with a mask built in so I may conceal my face. On my hips were two short swords, ten throwing knives, and a purse to hold my coins.

"I have enchanted your backpack to carry more things. Inside, I have placed a bow and a full quiver."

I pulled up my hood up and put my mask on, then looked back up at the goddess. "Thank you."

She gave me a kind smile. "Be careful and good luck."

I nodded and then felt myself feel like I'm floating. I closed my eyes and when the feeling was gone, I opened them and saw myself in a large city. From the way the people dressed, I would say that I was in the poor district.

 _The goddess Eclipse has instructed me to help you. My name is Kifah._ An eagle landed on my shoulder and bowed its head. _Do not waste your energy to try to talk to me here in your mind, just whistle whenever you want me and talk to me with your mouth, I will understand._

"I understand."

 _Good. Now find shelter somewhere here in the poor district and then seek out your target._ Kifah flew away.

I walked down the street and searched for a place to put my backpack, which was still on my back. While walking, my mind wandered and I accidentally wandered into a guard.

He shouted something at me in Arabic and pushed me back. That's when I realized that they were ruffling up a poor old woman.

I pulled out my short swords and disguised my voice. It was better that they don't know I'm a woman. "Leave the woman alone."

The guard laughed and said something in rapid Arabic, drawing his own sword. His buddies did the same, leaving the woman alone.

The first guard came at me and instinct took over. I dodged the blow and sliced his throat. My other sword went to my back and deflected a block and I spun around, stabbing the second guard in the stomach. The last two guards came at me and I ducked their swipes and stabbed them in their hearts.

I blinked at them when their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. I didn't feel anything as I wiped their blood on their clothes. I put them back at my hips and turned to the woman.

"You better get out of here or more guards will come." She told me, her accent thick as she transitioned from Arabic to English.

"You also." I told her.

She hesitated before talking. "Come with me, child."

I followed her through the windy path that led to a small cottage.

"You can stay here for as long as you wish, it's the least I can do for you saving me life." She opened the door and allowed me inside.

"Thank you." I tugged off my hood and mask. "My name is Keira."

"My name is Selma. I must say, this is a surprise. From the way you fought, I guessed you were a man."

I gave her a soft smile and looked down at my clothes. My loose pants were also grey and my boots went up to my knee. "The clothes do not help any, do they?"

She shook her head. "Let me show you to the bedroom."

I followed her into a small room and saw a pile of pillows in the corner. "Where will you sleep?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I do not sleep much anymore, I'm afraid. I will rest whenever you aren't."

I saw Kifah fly in through the window and landed on my shoulder.

"Is this your pet?" Selma asked.

"This is Kifah. She's more of a companion than a pet." I stroked Kifah's head. "Thank you for this, Selma. It will not be forgotten."

She waved her hand. "It is no trouble, child. Get some sleep and then you can venture out into the city."

I placed my backpack on the ground beside the pillows, then placed my weapons there also. I let Kifah take a pillow as her own kind of nest and then got comfortable in my own.

I stared up at the ceiling as I began to remember my life back in 2014. It was worse than this, to say the least, but I still missed it. I missed my brothers and surprisingly my mother, but I felt nothing for my father and he felt nothing for me.

I was lost in this year, in this world, and I was alone. Even when I am surrounded by a crowd of people, I still am alone.

I closed my eyes and slept.

I woke up the next day and set out to find Altaïr. According to the goddess Eclipse, he should be after Tamir. In order to find Altaïr, I would need to figure out where Tamir would be.

I took a deep breath and put my weapons on my hips. I pulled out my bow and arrows and headed out the door. "Selma, I am leaving for now. I'll be back soon."

"All right." She looked up from her sewing and smiled at me. "Be safe."

I nodded and walked into the crowd, blending in pretty well but my weapons stood out. I walked into the market and looked around. Sure enough, there he was. The assassin was sitting on a bench and by the way he tilted his head and stared at two men, I would guess that he's listening into their conversation.

I noticed a group of vigilantes wearing the same grey color as I was, so I walked over to them and stood a little bit behind them. I looked at the two men, seeing as I could see both of their lips, and began reading their lips but from the distance I could only get so much information.

I watched Altaïr stand up and decided to follow him. I had gotten all the information I needed. Tamir was going to be in the market tomorrow and that would be the time to strike. That would be the perfect window for him to die.

I was silent as I watched Altaïr turn to look behind him before grabbing the ladder attached to a building and climbing up. I climbed up the side of a building and ducked behind a small chimney thing. I honestly had no idea what it was. I guess it was kind of like a sky-window thing to bring in the light.

I peeked out from behind that sky-window-chimney-thing and saw him look behind him. I guess he could feel me watching him, and that was not a good sign. He was on high alert and if I was to follow him to see where he goes, I would have to be extra careful.

He ran and jumped across a building, forcing me to leave my hiding spot and follow as quickly as I could.

I was never a runner back (or forward?) in 2014 so I was a little surprised how fast I ran and how little I got tired. I made the jump across the buildings and hid behind a small gazebo-like-structure. I honestly have no clue why someone put that on the roof, it just provided cover for people running from guards.

Anywho, I continued running, and hiding, from him as he made his way to wherever he was going. He ran across a flat roof and then stopped suddenly, forcing me to take cover. I peeked out and had just enough time to see him jump down into a building. I guess that it was where he was staying, just like how I was staying at Selma's.

I memorized the path from there to Selma's place and then stood up from my hiding spot and ran across the rooftops back to her house. Kifah was waiting for me when I got back.

 _What did you learn, Keira?_ She asked, holding some royal looking pose.

I looked around for Selma, hoping that she wouldn't hear me telling weird things to the bird.

 _The woman is not here, you are free to speak whatever you want._

"Tamir will be in the market tomorrow, as will Altaïr. I found where he holes up for the night and whenever he is in trouble." I explained. "Tomorrow, I will follow him to the market and assist in whatever way I can to help him make his kill."

 _Make sure he does not catch you. My mistress wants to tell you that you are not to have him catch you and reveal your identity to him. Not yet._

I nodded. "I understand."

 _Good. Now get some sleep, my dear. You must be weary from your running and scouting. You must recover your strength for tomorrow, I fear that he will make a scene._

I nodded and realized just then that if I died helping him, I would die back in my time also. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea to help him, but I had no choice. He should not die just because of my selfish reasons.

I flopped onto the pillow bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have decided that I'm going to be updating every Monday and Thursday if I can. If you find any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them. There's just two things I need to do before the story.**

 **One: Thanks to Moon Frost18 for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like my story.**

 **Two: Thanks for themastersmd for following!**

 **And on with the story!**

 _You did not break me_

 _I'm still fighting for peace_

Chapter 3

I woke up and immediately set to work preparing for the day. Today would be a test on my skills of fighting and surviving. I let Kifah out the window to scout around as I readied my weapons. I headed out the door, saying a goodbye to Selma, and into the crowd towards the market.

I climbed onto a roof and watched the scene below me. Tamir was attacking a poor merchant who couldn't give him what he wanted. I shook my head in disgust and my hate for Tamir went even higher, dangerously close to "KILL NOW".

I watched as Tamir spoke out to the people, telling them that this should be a lesson to them to give him what he wants _when_ he wants. He just left the poor, now dead, merchant in the pool that had turned completely red from the blood.

Altaïr walked calmly over to Tamir as he went around telling other merchants that he was unsatisfied with their work. Altaïr activated his hidden blade and plunged it into Tamir's back. He cradled Tamir in his arms and spoke to him in Arabic.

I pulled out my throwing knives and killed a few guards that dared approach him. He seemed too caught up in what Tamir was saying to notice the guards just randomly dropping around him.

I heard a guard approaching behind me and I drew one of my short swords. I turned around and blocked the attack and countered. I decapitated the guard and turned back to see Altaïr being chased by a _lot_ of guards.

I ran across the rooftops, following Altaïr and the guards. My robes flapped behind in the wind like a cape. I made sure that I had my mask over my face and my hood lowered enough where they wouldn't be able to see my face. I looked down and realized that they weren't running where I was running.

I had lost them.

Without breaking stride, I jumped across the rooftop onto another and backtracked. I heard grunting and laughing coming closer as I neared an alleyway.

Once I reached it, I peered over the edge and saw Altaïr being held by two guards, a third beat him, and four more covered the entrances to make sure no one interfered with what they were doing.

I felt my anger rise. I recited the words Kifah had told me-that I was not to be caught by him-before jumping on top of two guards, breaking their necks as they stopped my fall.

I stood up and pulled out my two short swords. I stood defiantly in front of the remaining guards. The two from the other end of the alleyway rushed over and attacked me.

I blocked both of their strikes and sliced both of their throats in one fluid motion, almost decapitating them in the process. These swords were inhumanly sharp. Perks of being a weapon for a goddess I guess.

The guard who beat Altaïr hit him one last time and then knocked him into the wall, leaving him disorientated. The three guards approached me, pulling out their swords.

I readied myself as this proved to be a challenge. The first guard rushed at me, followed closely by the other two, and I kicked of the wall and flipped in the air, getting behind them. I decapitated the guard nearest me before the other two had any time to realize what had happened.

The two guards rushed me at the same time, raising their blades high above their heads. I met their blows with some of my own and eventually killed one of the guards by stabbing him in the heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

The last guard sneered at me and growled like a feral animal. He said something in Arabic before charging at me.

At the last second, I rolled between his legs and brought my sword up, slicing him completely in half from his waist to his head.

I turned around, wiping my bloodied swords on the dead bodies, and looked at Altaïr, who was standing now and staring at me.

I could see him contemplating whether to thank me or to kill me since I probably knew about the Brotherhood, which I did but he didn't need to know that. Before he could decide, I sheathed my swords and took off running into the streets. I could hear him following me, pushing a few people carrying jars out of the way.

I turned a sharp corner, using my momentum to run across the wall and jump onto the roof where I knew I could lose him quickly. He might be a Master Assassin, and I might be a nobody, but I knew that I would be faster than him up here. Not only that, but I also had Kifah on my side. She would be able to distract him as I made my escape.

I heard him climb up after me and chase me. I took another quick turn and jumped across the market, earning all the stares and a few unhappy murmurs. Once I had made it across, I looked back to see him standing on the other side, fighting of Kifah, who was nipping at his fingers, his face, anything she could get in contact with.

I whistled and she flew towards the sky as I continued running. I turned my head to see him hit the wall in anger as he had lost me. I smirked and faced back where I was going, happy that I had done what the goddess had asked me too, though I knew that this stupid bodyguard assignment was far from over.

I jumped down from the roofs and walked into Selma's house. She greeted me with a smile, though her eyes wandered and inspected the blood covering my clothes.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, just a run in with the guards." I explained, not wanting to go into to much detail. "How are you, Selma?"

"I'm fine, child. How much longer will you be staying? I don't mean to sound rude, it's just that people are beginning to ask questions on why I will not allow them into my house." She said, putting her hair into a cowl.

"I will be leaving tonight." I smiled.

"Ah, but you must rest first." She gestured to the pile of pillows. "Rest, and I will make you something for the road. Where will you be going next?"

"I don't know yet." I frowned. "I will know once I get some sleep."

"By the time you wake, I will have a meal waiting for you."

"Thank you, Selma. Not just for the meal, but for everything you've done."

"Don't thank me, child. Go rest."

I walked into my room and took off my weapons before jumping into the pile of pillows and falling asleep.

"My next destination will be Acre." I told Selma.

"I have a friend there. Her name is Yaka and she will gladly house you. Let me just send a letter with you, that way she knows that you're with me." Selma said, writing something down.

"You can write?" I asked. I thought women during this time would not be able to write and read.

She looked up at me and nodded. "My father taught me and my mother."

I let her finish writing the letter as I prepared to go to Acre. Altaïr would have to kill some weird French Pope/"healer" guy. I honestly forgot his name. All I knew was that he was French and he was a Templar. And that Altaïr was going to kill him.

In the few days that I had been here, Selma and I had gotten very close. She was like my mother-well, more like what my mother should have been.

"Good luck, child." Selma handed me the letter.

"I will visit again, you have my word." I took the letter and put it in my backpack.

"My dear, you do not have to. I am just a poor old woman, nothing worth visiting again." She shook her head.

I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder. "You are not just some poor old woman, Selma. You're special; you're a good person, housing a woman you do not even know."

She kissed my forehead and smiled. "Go on now before I keep you here indefinitely."

I laughed and kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

I breathed in the smoky air and climbed up onto the city wall, which wasn't all that high really. When I made it up, I looked below and saw a hay pile.

 _You must jump, Keira._

I looked over my shoulder and saw Kifah soaring in the sky. I took a deep breath, turned around, and jumped. I watched the ground get close to me before I flipped over onto my back and landed in the hay.

I snuck into the stables and grabbed the nearest horse, a silvery-grey one with black mane. He looked at me as I saddled him and I dug around in my backpack. Sure enough, Selma had given me an apple, so I handed it to him and watched him eat it.

I mounted him when he was finished and rode away from Damascus and towards Acre. I passed a few Templars on the way but all they did was glance at me, no more and no less.

When I finally made it to Acre, the first thing I saw was the bodies. They were citizens just lain on the ground, lifeless like rag dolls. Their eyes were open but they weren't seeing anything, their bellies were cut open and their guts spilled on the ground. The smell caught me a little of guard and I gagged before controlling myself.

A couple guards walked past the bodies, a guard even kicked one body as he walked by, and eyed me suspiciously. I noticed a few guards up ahead standing in front of the archway, silently letting people know that there would be no entrance.

Smoke rose up from the city, from the war that was obviously here or from bakers and smithies I don't know. I made my way to the stables and placed my horse in one of the free stalls before handing the stable boy a few golden coins which he took gratefully and quickly began grooming my horse.

I looked around outside for an entrance into the city and found one. If I climbed onto the stable, up the wall, and onto the platform, I would be able to get in without being seen. Of course, it would be more dangerous but it was better than trying to get through the guards at the front door.

I jumped up and grabbed a beam on the side of the stable. I hauled myself up onto the roof with some difficulty and looked at the wall that I would have to climb. There were no real visible foot and handle holds but I knew better. I walked up to the wall and, upon closer inspection, found some bricks that had jutted out a bit, making small, but perfect, hand and foot holds.

Making my way up and, panting at the effort, I stopped suddenly and saw a guard walking across the wall. They must have patrols to make sure that none of the citizens, or unwanted visitors, got in or out. Templars are mean bitches, man.

Once the guard was out of sight, I threw myself onto the platform and jumped into the city, falling into a strategically placed haystack. I peeked out to make sure that no one had seen me and, once I had decided that no one had, I stepped outside of it, letting the warm air flap my robes around me.

I pulled out the letter that Selma had given me and went to find her friend in the poor district. Her name was Yaka and apparently she would be more than happy to have me over.

I shook my head and made my way towards her house. Not only had Selma given me straightforward directions, but it was apparently the only house in that district that practically screamed "old hag here". She was called a witch because of all the alchemy she does, which to the people is very unholy.

I stood outside of the door that had smoke coming out of the windows. I looked up and above the doorway was a horseshoe upside-down. I hadn't realized that people during this time period actually believed in luck.

I fixed the horseshoe so that it was facing the correct way before knocking on the door. I fidgeted with my robes, trying to look as nice as I possibly could, and the door opened, revealing a woman who definitely looked like a witch.

She had a pointy nose, her eyebrows were practically straight upwards, her eyes were as cloudy as the sky in Wisconsin, and her nostrils flared.

She asked something in Arabic and when I didn't answer, she repeated herself but this time in English. "Who's there?" She asked.

She was blind. Right. "Selma sent me." I told her.

"Oh? And did Selma send a letter?" She asked, her brow furrowing as if she contemplated whether or not I would answer "yes".

"Yes, ma'am, she did." I placed the paper in her awaiting hand.

She felt the paper, sniffed it, and licked it. "Ah, only Selma would give me a letter. Everyone else knows that I am blind. Come in, child, come in. Welcome to my home."

I walked through the doorway and pulled off my mask. The whole house smelled like potions, smoke, and multiple herbs. The air inside was a little smoky, almost foggy, and the sun lit the room from the ceiling.

"So, why are you here?" She asked, startling me a little when I realized that she was right behind me.

"I am here because I have been sent to protect someone. A man." I told her. "It is a little bit of a secret, if you don't mind me not telling you."

"No, it is alright, child. At least tell me your name?" She asked. "I will shelter you from anything but all I ask is a name."

I hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Keira. My name is Keira."

"Keira! An unusual name." She shook her head. "Pray, where do you hail from? Your accent is strange."

"I hail from across the water and in a different land."

"Ah, mysterious." She tutted. "I guess I shall leave you alone, I need to get back to my potions anyway. Make yourself at home, Keira."

I watched her walk into the other room before putting my backpack on the floor next to the pile of pillows that would be my bed for the next few days. I opened a window and Kifah flew in, looking a bit grateful that I had let her into the house, and settled on the pillows.

"Where should I look first?" I asked her.

 _Seek him out, he is not that far from here. Follow him but be careful not to be seen._ She told me before she fell asleep.

"Yaka, I am going out to explore the city. I will be back by nightfall." I told her.

"Be careful of the guards, Keira, they will not hesitate to hassle or kill anyone, especially a woman." She told me. "And if you decide to travel by rooftop, be careful of the archers. They will not question as to why you are up there before they act."

"I will heed your words. Thank you." I went out the door and into the busy streets.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just a short message before the story. Thanks for Lady Northwind and themastersmd for adding this story!**

 **themastersmd: I'm really glad that you like it! I struggle with my insecurities about this story, but with the feeedback I've been getting really boosts my confidence! So thank you so much!**

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

 _But your blade-it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

 _Yeah I may snap and I move fast_

Chapter 4

I had found him pretty quickly. He was not that hard to spot sitting on that bench all in white while the ones beside him were dressed in yellow and red, their feet covered in dust and leather while his were covered in boots and kind of clean.

I stayed off a safe distance away as he listened in to some guard's conversation with another. From what I could tell, and I couldn't read their lips very well from this distance, Garnier de Naplouse would be making his rounds tomorrow afternoon.

I could tell that it would be the time for Altaïr to strike, no questions asked. He would be there at that exact time, find some way in with the help of scholars, and he would kill the man as he made his rounds. Then, of course, it would be up to me to help him escape without getting killed in the process.

I followed him around for a little while longer, a couple hours at most, but the sun set and he returned to his bureau while I returned to mine.

Along the way, I came across a large tower. Inside held some birds, hawks or falcons. I mentally made a route from this place back to Yaka's and decided that if something should go wrong, I would hide here. That way, Yaka would not be in trouble.

Yaka was not at all startled when I walked into her house without announcing myself, which meant that either she didn't know that I was there or that she knew I was there because I had said I would be back at nightfall. But she was blind, so how would she be able to tell if it was night? Oh well.

"Sleep well, Keira." Yaka laid a blanket over me before shutting herself in her potion room.

I had no trouble falling to sleep that night.

I woke up, said goodbye to Yaka, grabbed my backpack, let Kifah outside to watch me from the sky, and set out to get to the place before Altaïr did.

When I got there, something was wrong, I knew it. I looked around and saw him in the crowd, watching whatever was happening.

I heard shouts coming from where he was and I walked closer, wanting to see what the fuss was about.

"Break his legs." Garnier de Naplouse told the two guards holding some whimpering man.

"No! No!" The whimpering man pleaded.

One guard lifted his foot and brought it down on the poor man's leg. I heard a sickening crack and the whimpering man screamed before it happened a second time. They dragged him into the French man's hospital.

I saw Altaïr hide in a group of scholars and they led him inside the place while I sat outside on top of the roof and waited for him to come out running with a whole bunch of guards on his ass. I knew he wouldn't keep me waiting long.

I heard shouts and I knew that he had eliminated the target. But that also meant that he was being chased. Sure enough, he came running out of the hospital and ran into the streets.

He was in trouble yet again and this time, he had a whole battalion of guards coming after him. I wanted to jump down there and strangle him myself but I couldn't. I had to do this so I could go back. But did I really _want_ to go back?

I admit that getting thrown in this timeline with all these things crammed in my head, all this training that the goddess forced in my skull so that I would be even better than Altaïr, wasn't exactly fun. But if I went back then I would be forced to live in a world with my parents and that was enough to make anyone want to stay here.

I pulled out my bow and strung an arrow. Being left-handed, I had to jump across to the other side of the buildings so that I could get a clear shot. I shot the closest guard to Altaïr, surprising all the guards.

"Up on the roof!" One of the guards warned before I shot him in the eye, my arrow piercing through his entire skull and going out the back. I tried not to dwell on the fact that the eyeball was still on the arrow.

I saw a few archers stop to take a few shots at me but I dodged them easily while I shouldered my bow and pulled out my short swords. I jumped off the roof and landed between Altaïr and the guards.

They approached me slowly as they readied their weapons but in an instant, Altaïr was at my side. I glanced over at him and I could feel his eyes on me for a second before a wave of guards, at least ten, rushed at us.

Standing shoulder-to-shoulder and facing different ways, the Assassin and I defended ourselves from the swarming mob of angry guards, who circled us. I made sure not to duck any of the blows but to block them all so that they wouldn't hurt my companion, hoping that he would do the same for me.

I blocked the death blow of one of the guards but another came and swung at my arm. I stepped back a little but gave a little grunt when the blade cut my arm a little too deep. I would have to sew it up later and the adrenaline coursing through me would not help slow the bleeding. I had to finish this fight and go quickly.

I kicked the guard who had cut me and cut off his head with my sword before taking out a couple more guards. When they were all dead, I turned to face Altaïr to make sure he was okay, but he pinned me up against the wall. He slammed me into it once and made me drop my swords, the feel of his glare almost sent shivers down my spine.

He asked something in Arabic but I didn't understand. Of course the goddess wouldn't give me knowledge of Arabic and how to speak it, she liked to annoy me with not giving me some of the major things.

I kicked him where it hurt, picked up my swords, and ran into the crowd. My arm was bleeding heavily and if I didn't sew it up soon, I would be passing out and then die.

I pushed past a few jar-carriers on my way. I knew it was a dumb move because then he would hear the jars falling and he would see me, but right now I was more worried about myself and this cut that was bleeding quite heavily.

When I got out of the crowd, I ran into a nearby alleyway and jumped onto the rooftops. I flew across them like Kifah soars in the sky. When I looked back, I didn't see him but I knew he wouldn't have given up so easily, so I headed in the direction of "home". It was a small place where birds that would carry messages were housed. What were they called, aviary? Yeah, an aviary. I had found this while I was following him a few hours ago.

Once I reached the tower, I hopped inside and grabbed my backpack off of my back, unzipping it to find my make-shift first-aid kit.

I pulled out my sewing needle and thread, dreading this moment, and an alcohol wipe to numb the pain. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my cut and placed the alcohol wipe on it, wincing and hissing at the stinging sensation it brought. Pretty soon, I couldn't feel it anymore and that's when I began sewing up my arm.

Fourteen stitches later, I tied it off and put everything back in my backpack. I sat in the chair when I heard a light click sound, like someone's foot hitting the side of the wall.

I groaned and knew that it was the time the goddess had warned me about. It was time to travel with him back to Masyaf.

"I know you're there." I sat with my back towards the window he entered. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" I quoted from the Hobbit as I turned around and saw him standing in the middle of the room.

I heard a shrill cry and Kifah came down, aiming to attack him but I stopped her with a sharp whistle. She landed on my shoulder and I pet her before turning back to him.

"Why have you been following me?" He asked, his voice was low and threatening, almost like Batman, and in English too. Nice he noticed that I didn't speak Arabic.

I grinned a little under my mask but sobered when I realized what he had asked. The goddess had told me not to tell anyone about her or they wouldn't believe me and most likely put me to death. "I have not been following you, I've been protecting you, as I have been appointed this task."

"I do not need to be protected."

"Really? Because the first day I saved you proves otherwise."

He scowled and I could feel his glare from under his hood. "Who told you to 'protect' me?" I could hear him growl out the words.

"My employer." I answered honestly. I guess you could call the goddess an employer even if I wasn't going to get anything of value in the end. I turned to Kifah and told her to go, surprising me when she did as I wished.

"Who is your employer?" He took a step towards me but I held my ground, not at all affected by his threats and scary demeanor.

"She-who-must-not-be-named." I grinned again at my sass and the whole Harry Potter reference but it dropped quickly when he threw me against the wall and placed his hidden blade on my throat.

"I will not ask again." He growled. It seemed like all he could do was growl.

I rolled my eyes. "Peace, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, I am not a threat."

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you, I was instructed to follow you. Do you really expect me not to know your name? Or what you do?"

He stayed silent and I didn't waste this opportunity for him to actually listen to me.

"You're going to Masyaf, your target is dead, and I'm coming with you. There's no stopping me, if you leave without me, I'll follow." I pushed him away from me but he slammed me back into the wall. "Let me go."

He opened his mouth to ask me another question but I didn't let him. I head-butted his face and kicked him in the spot that hurts, I vowed that I was always going to do that every time he pushed me up against a wall. I threw him away from me and made to leap out of the window but he grabbed my foot and I fell to the ground, hard.

I grunted in pain and flipped over. If we were going to wrestle, it would be a fair fight.

He practically crawled on top of me and we fought, he tried to pin my hands above my head while I tried to punch him a couple times. I got one punch in before he pinned my hands above my head.

He reached down with one hand and ripped off my mask and hood. "You're a girl!" He took his hands back, surprised, and gave me the opportunity to punch him in the face.

He was stunned so I pushed him off of me and stood up. I growled. "I'm a _woman_!" I hated being called a 'girl' because that made me feel like I was just a child. I lifted him up onto his feet and threw him against the wall, pulling out one of my hidden daggers from inside the folds in my robes, placing it against his throat.

He still seemed a little stunned so he didn't fight back.

"You will take me along to Masyaf or I will leave the guards to kill you." I threatened.

"What guards?" He spoke up.

"The one's that are coming. Are your ears not as good as they once were, Assassin?" I smirked and grabbed my backpack. "Let's go before they get too close."

"What is that?" He pointed at my backpack.

I rolled my eyes, donned my hood, and grabbed his hand. I pulled him out of the window and we ran across the rooftops, my backpack slapping against my back.

I let go of his hand and that's when we heard one of the guards shout out to us, trying to get us to surrender. My arm was starting to ache and I was surprised that none of the stitches had fallen out during any part of the fight I had just had.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Altaïr grimace slightly as I had heard them and he had not. I jumped across another building and soon he fell behind just a little. I was faster and better than him, not that he'd like to admit this. I watched him overtake me as I slowed to match his pace. He jumped down into an alleyway and rolled to make sure that he didn't hurt himself.

I jumped down after him but I had misjudged the landing and I felt my foot go out from underneath me, it twisted into an unnatural way.

I cried out in pain and watched him hesitate before crouching down next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I wanted to slap him. "Just peachy, yeah I feel like running into the sunset-does it look like I'm alright?" I resisted the urge to throw him against the wall. "I think I may have something for my ankle, just keep the guards back as I wrap this up."

He nodded once in understanding and pulled out his sword while I took off my backpack and rummaged through it, looking for the plastic wrap that I had stuffed in there.

I pulled it out and made a triumphant "haha" noise and cut off the right amount of plastic to wrap up my foot. I took off my shoe wrapped up my foot tightly and grabbed the duct tape. Ripping it off with my mouth, I got four medium sized tape and placed it over my foot.

"Let's go." I stood up and put my shoe back on.

He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me into a run but my foot was not having it. I cried out in pain again and fell to my knees.

"This is fucked." I ground out and brandished my two short swords. "Go and I will cover your escape."

He shook his head. "You will die."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to die?"

"You are a woman, they will try to do worse before they kill you."

I glared at him. "You think I cannot handle myself? You're mistaken. Now go before they come." I groaned when he pulled out his own sword.

"Too late."

I looked up and saw the guards begin their decent to us. I put down my swords and pulled out my bow and began picking them off as they came down. Whatever ones that I missed, the ones that actually touched the ground, Altaïr dealt with. Luckily, there weren't that many guards left because of the ones from before, so they were easily defeated.

"We have to get out of Acre. Do you have a horse?" I asked.

Altaïr nodded. "Yes."

"Good." I whistled and Kifah flew down, landing delicately on my shoulder. "Let's get going."

I followed him, limping as little as I possibly could. Showing pain was showing weakness and I didn't want anyone to try to take advantage of me. Granted I had him with me but still. I don't like feeling helpless.

"Gah! Too many guards are up ahead, we cannot take them all out while you are injured and I cannot take that many out at once." He stopped.

"The Poor District; we can hide there and wait for this to blow over. Not many guards are down there, giving us the advantage and an alternate way out of the city." I pointed in the direction of the Poor District. "And I know someone who will shelter us from this storm."

"Unfortunately, it is our only choice." He sighed and turned in that direction.

"Unfortunately?" I asked. "You think that the poor are things to be avoided? They are people!" I remember living in the apartment and barely making the payments on rent because my father would spend all the money on booze.

"They are diseased and beg for things that I cannot give them."

"So the world would be better off without them, is that what you are saying?" I pinned him against the wall.

"Why are you getting angry about the poor?"

"Because _I_ am poor! I have no money, I have no family right now, and I don't exactly have fans. You think it is a choice? You are mistaken, it is not a choice. These people have had everything taken from them and you treat them like this?" I scoffed and shook my head, releasing him. "Let's just get out of here."

He nodded, almost shamefully, and he followed me as I made my way to Yaka's house, following the trail that I had memorized completely.

Upon passing a small alleyway, I was suddenly thrown in and pressed up against the wall, a hand across my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I looked up and saw him pinning me to the wall and I contemplated kneeing him but a large group of guards changed my mind.

I stayed absolutely quiet as that large group of guards passed by the alleyway that we were hiding in, completely oblivious to the fact that an Assassin and a woman from the future were in there.

Once they had passed, Altaïr took his hand off my mouth but didn't let me off the wall, making sure that the guards were indeed gone.

"If you push me up against a wall once more, I will knee you. Every. Time." I warned him.

He let me go and I rubbed the back of my head, wincing in pain. I grabbed his robe and tugged it, pulling him out of the alleyway.

"We are almost there." I told him.

When we stood right outside her house, he stopped me.

"This is the witch's house. You are staying with the witch?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "She's not a witch, she's just an old woman who likes to do alchemy. Ah, Kifah!" I noticed the eagle, who had disappeared from my shoulder earlier without me noticing, land on the roof.

At the sound of her name, she flew down to me and perched herself on my shoulder, giving Altaïr the beady eyes.

"Why do you have the bird?" He asked.

"She was given to me. Well, I guess "loaned" is a better word for it. She's only temporary I guess." I knocked on the door, wincing at the throbbing pain in my ankle.

No one answered so I turned to Kifah. "Where is she?" I asked her.

 _She was in there when I had been inside a few hours ago. The front door should be unlocked, you can go in._

I opened the door and limped inside, the Assassin following me quite closely.

"Yaka?" I called out and twisted my foot a little, causing a small gasp of pain to escape my mouth. "Goddammit, Yaka where are you?"

When I got no reply, I couldn't help the next few words from coming out of my mouth.

"Where is that crazy old woman?" I asked.

"I'm right here, child, no need to-." She broke off and looked around the room. "I sense another presence here, who did you bring?"

"This is my. . ." I pointed at Altaïr behind me. "Friend?" It sounded more like a question.

"Is that a question?" She asked.

I looked at him and he shrugged. "He's my cousin. Twice removed on my mother's side."

"And what is your name, child?" She looked up at the clay ceiling.

"His name is Jack." I interjected before he could say otherwise. "Yeah, he's from South."

"Oh! A Southern man. Mm, well what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We had a run in with a couple of guards and now they're after us. We need shelter for the night." He spoke up.

"I can do that." She said something in Arabic and he responded likewise. "You know Arabic?" She asked.

"He's been living here since he was eight years old, he learned it." I told her.

"Ah. Well, you're welcome to stay the night and be on your way whenever you need to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to my potions."

She walked away slowly, leaving us alone.

"Well, I don't know where you're sleeping but I got dibs on the bed." Kifah flew off my shoulder as I jumped onto the pile of pillows.

She landed on the pillow next to me and curled up, content with that purple pillow.

"You speak strangely, girl." He told me.

"Not a girl." I murmured and then smacked my forehead. "I'm turning into Khaleesi."

"What? What is a Khal-eee-see?" He pronounced it carefully.

"She's a queen of the Dothraki." I waved off his question impatiently. "I'm tired now, go find somewhere to sleep."

I felt multiple pillows be stolen right from underneath me. I opened my eyes and he placed them all the way across the room.

"Now how are we supposed to tell secrets and scary stories when you're all the way across the room?" I asked.

"How do you know I won't kill you in your sleep?" He asked, ignoring my statement.

I shrugged. "I don't really, but I have a good feeling." A 'good' feeling like Eclipse is gonna visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! So first things first, I wanna thank EvaRose123 for adding and following and also TBDawnWMPC for following! Thank you guys so much! Please let me know if you find any errors in this story and I'll fix them.**

 _But you won't see me fall apart_

 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _(I've got an elastic heart, yeah, I've got an elastic heart)_

Chapter 5

"Hello, my servant. Assassin." Eclipse bowed her head slightly, her ebony colored hair slipped past her shoulders and into her angular face.

"Mistress." I knelt down, bowing my head so I could not see her.

I looked up at Altaïr and tugged his arm so that he knelt down next to me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the goddess Eclipse. I am the one who is looking after you, you and your arrogance. Because of me, you were only demoted, not killed, and because of me I have her looking after you." She introduced herself.

"I do not need to be looked after. I am not a child, I am an Assassin and I can look after myself." He argued.

"Stand." Eclipse motioned with her hand, ignoring his argument.

I stood up and he followed suit, standing proud and tall. For once, just once, could he admit that he's an arrogant asshole?

"How many times has she saved you?" He didn't answer to her question. "I have sent her far from her home to help you and you _will_ accept her help, whether you want to or not."

He still hasn't said anything.

"She has been programmed to help you, that's all she really knows." I scowled at this but the goddess didn't even notice. "She's from the future."

He shook his head and scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

She turned to me. "Bring out your pack and show him what is in it."

I did as she asked, unzipping my backpack and dumping the contents on the dusty floor. I saw him look at the stuff and then back up at the goddess.

"She has some strange things, yes, but she is not from here." He said.

"Exactly, she is not from here. She is from a world where machines rule, where paper is coins, and where man has entered space. The world is round, electricity is everywhere, and where pictures move. She knows more than you, more than I programmed in her, and she is a better Assassin than you will ever be so let her help."

I blinked. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt, Altaïr, being a second best to a gi-."

Before I could even finish my sentence, he had grabbed my throat and threw me across the room, slamming me into the wall.

I groaned and stood up. I growled at him, almost feral, and rubbed the back of my head. The next thing I saw was him running at me while the goddess just rolled her eyes, Kifah sitting patiently on her shoulder.

I kicked off of the wall at the last second and launched myself at him. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. He put his hand underneath my chin and pushed up, forcing my head to look at the ceiling, but he didn't stop. He continued pushing and I felt my neck straining.

I knocked his hand out of the way and he flipped us over so that I was on the bottom. I got one more punch in before he pinned my hands above my head.

"Better than me? I don't think so." He whispered to me.

"That's your problem, you're arrogant and ignorant. You think that you're better than everyone else, but lemme tell you something. You're not special, you're just like the rest of us."

I headbutted him and rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I pinned his hands beneath my knees, sat on his stomach so he couldn't kick me, and placed my hands around his neck, but I made sure that I didn't choke him.

He rocked his body and we were rolling, fighting, and calling each other names (well, I was I guess).

"Enough!" Eclipse shouted, her voice was sharp and sounded much like a mother scolding her fighting children.

I guess we are children to her.

I rolled off of him and stood up. "Forgive me, my lady, I let my anger get the better of me."

"Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad you will NOT start fights with my servants!" She fumed. "Or I will let you be killed."

"But you won't because if you allow me to be killed, then whatever reason you have her protecting me would have been in vain." He said smugly.

"I have a few others who can do your job just as well as you can, so _shut up_." She glared at him.

Luckily for him, he shut up. I truly believed that if he didn't, she would turn him into a pile of ash, but she might not have because she's weird like that.

"Come here." She gestured to me.

I walked over to her and she placed her fingers on my forehead. Immediately, I felt that familiar sharp pain and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The whole of the Arabic language smashed itself into my head, making itself a nice new room inside my spacious skull.

She pulled her fingers away and I pulled back from her, standing completely straight. "Thank you."

She waved her hand carelessly, as if she were waving away my thanks. "Now wake up, it's time to leave for Masyaf."

My eyes opened and I shot upright. I turned my head to see that the Assassin was already packing.

"Let us go, girl." He threw the pillows at me.

I dodged them and stood up, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and letting Kifah outside to fly around but she told me that she was going back to Eclipse, who needed her for something. "My name is not 'girl', it's Keira." I grumbled and walked into Yaka's potions room.

"I heard you packing up. Are you leaving?" She asked, appearing right in front of me.

"Yes, my time here is finished. Thank you for housing me, Yaka." I smiled a bit even though she couldn't see it.

"Come back soon." She smiled and heard us leave.

"How long will it take to get to Masyaf?" I asked, limping slightly. My foot was feeling a lot better now and I was barely limping.

"Three days." He told me impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my hood, placing my mask over my face. "I trust that you have a horse?"

"Yes."

"I have one too, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

"I did not ask."

"No it's-never mind."

We made it to the stables and I grabbed my horse that I had stolen from Damascus while he mounted a white horse. Once I got on, he kicked his horse into a full gallop, not even waiting for me to catch up to him.

"Let's go." I clicked my tongue and pretty soon my horse was galloping right alongside his horse.

We galloped a little while farther but then quickly slowed our horses down before the Templars ahead could notice us. There were a lot of Templars on the road, naturally, and we had to stop the fast pace every once in a while to blend in as a scholar and whatever the hell I was supposed to be disguised as. When we did that, they didn't give us a second glance and continued being the annoying assholes they are and harassed the poor villagers that we passed.

When the sun went down and the moon rose to the sky, lighting the dark night, we stopped and set up camp. The Assassin went to find wood for the fire while I unpacked my things since he wouldn't let me touch his things (touchy a bit?) and tied the horses up to the nearest tree in the vast desert.

"I hate the desert." I mumbled to Altaïr as he worked on building the fire by rubbing two sticks together. "It's super-duper hot in the day and freezing cold at night. And when it rains, everything turns into mud and you have to trudge through it all."

"If you hate the desert then why did you come here, to the past? To protect me?" He asked, grunting in annoyance when the fire didn't start.

I dug through my bag as I answered. "Well, I didn't really have a choice. I mean, I was practically murdered and then I was transported here. I'd rather live, thank you very much." I grabbed the matchsticks and swatted his hands away from the sticks and started the fire.

I put the matchsticks back in my bag and sighed contentedly when the heat from the flames wrapped around me like a blanket.

"You were murdered?" He asked. "But how are you here then?"

"I don't know exactly, you'd have to ask Eclipse. Basically, it's all timey-wimey stuff."

He shook his head. "You speak strangely."

"Future." I smiled and stared into the flames, lost in thought.

"How were you murdered?"

His voice brought me back from my thoughts and I looked up to see him staring at me. Well, at least I think he was. It was kind of hard to tell with the hood covering his face.

I pulled down my mask and hood and turned back to the fire, watching it caress the sticks softly. "I was kidnapped by these two guys pretending to be police; they're kind of like assassins I guess. They took me out of the city and tried taking me out of the state but I stopped their plans. I broke the window to the car and jumped out. I broke every single bone in my body and then fell into a river. I think I'm still there but I don't know."

He didn't say anything so I decided to continue.

"I was supposed to be in school but I had lied to my twin brother and escaped to the train station with every intention of running away. That's where they found me, the two 'police men'." I made air quotation marks with my fingers.

"Why were you running away?"

"You're getting awfully curious." I pointed out.

He didn't respond, just stared into the fire I think. Again with the damn hood masking his face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. From the way his shoulders rose slightly, I would guess that he was offended.

"I was running away because I wasn't happy with my life at home." I finally told him.

"Why?"

"My father is a jackass. What about you? Anything I can ask you that you'll answer or nah?"

He frowned and shrugged. "Ask me anything but I cannot guarantee an answer."

"Hmm, okay then." I looked up at the sky, then back at him. "What's your favorite color?"

His head snapped in my direction and I could tell that this was not a question he thought I would ask. "Red I suppose."

"Ah, the blood of angry men." I nodded and smiled at the reference I had just made. I'm such a loser. "What's your favorite food?"

"Bread. What are you doing?"

"Asking you questions and bread? Seriously?" I shook my head. "That's the most plain thing I have ever tasted and yet I guess that you haven't had French fries yet so I can see why you chose that." I realized that I was rambling just a tiny bit so I closed my mouth. "So who exactly are you out to kill?"

"A man named Robert de Sable. He is the head of the Templar order."

"And what is he like?"

"He is the devil."

I nodded and fought to keep my face straight. "So here's an idea on how to stop him, if he really is the devil. I find a fiddle, challenge the devil to a fiddling duel. If I win, he leaves everyone alone; if he wins, he gets my soul. I'll play a quick tune so he underestimates my ability and when I show him how it's really done, I win the wager." I laughed at yet another reference. Man, I was on a role tonight. "But seriously, how are you gonna kill him?"

"Stabbing him in the neck." He answered bluntly.

"That's nice." I sighed. "It's a little sad that you don't get my references. Oh well, I guess this is why we can't have nice things."

"You talk too much."

"I know. I've been told that a lot. It usually follows with a 'shut up'." I pulled my blanket out of my backpack and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Goodnight." I laid my head down on my backpack.

"Night."

I have to say, I was a little surprised that he had answered me but then I realized that this was me that we were talking about and if he hadn't said anything, I would have said "goodnight" again and again until he had said it back.

I tossed and turned most of the night, not used to sleeping on the cold, hard sandy ground of the desert which is literally hell on earth. After a few minutes, I heard him breathing steadily which meant that he was asleep and I couldn't bother him.

I looked up at the sky and focused on the stars. Usually, if I stared at them long enough, I would be able to fall asleep but not tonight apparently. No, tonight was one of _those_ nights that I had to literally sing myself to sleep, but since Altaïr was asleep, I would either have to whisper-sing or hum and I prefer humming.

The one band that I always fell asleep to, not because they're boring but because they're one of my favorite bands, is Metallica, so I began humming "Master of Puppets". Pretty soon, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody! First, thank you Wayward-Son123 for following and adding this story! Just a few answers to reviews and then the next chapter! Again, if there are any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them!**

 **Sa'ida:** **I'm sorry that you don't like the pop culture reference in this story, but this song is what helped influence this story. I'm not going for funny and I don't really care that it's not original. I can understand where you're coming from, though, and therefore will discontinue that.**

 **Cosmos: These constant pop culture and futuristic references might be jarring, but I will not get rid of them. They prove that Keira is from the future, and the future is all she knows. She doesn't know how to act in the past and she isn't going to change just for the sake of these people who don't understand. For so long, she hasn't been able to act like herself, and now she finally can without her parents looking down on her. The fact that Altair doesn't understand them doesn't matter to her, and the fact that he doesn't really care that she uses them, the fact that he actually likes hearing her speak of the future and all the references in them, is just a way for me to show the good side of him. In all the fanfictions I've read about him, he's rude and arrogant. Here's a chance for me to show the softer side of him. I understand that the references shouldn't belong and the story would flow better if they weren't there, but the fact that they are there shows the reality of this. That she is a woman out of time. So, I'm sorry that a girl _from the future_ is making _futuristic_ references.**

Chapter 6

Something hit me lightly on my back and I groaned and rolled over. It hit me in the stomach a little harder than before and I grabbed it before it could get away. Wrapping myself around it, I held it close to me so that it wouldn't hit me again.

"Get off." Altaïr growled.

"Sorry." I yawned, uncurling myself and flipping over so that my back was facing him.

He hit me harder in the back. "Get up, we must get going."

"Ugh." I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by the sun. "Oh God, what time is it? Why is the sun barely in the sky?"

"It is dawn."

"Why are we getting up at dawn, why not noon?" I grumbled but stood up and saddled my horse before packing my things.

"Because we have a long day ahead of us." He said and mounted his horse.

This time he actually waited for me to get on my horse before urging his horse to a fast pace, leaving me to catch up.

I caught up to him pretty quickly but this time we didn't slow down at all. We rode hard for a while before I could see these huge wooden gates hiding Masyaf. When I saw this, I felt my stomach twist with anxiety. What if, as soon as I stepped foot in this city, he had me arrested for something or other.

Were people arrested? Or were they just killed?

We reached the stables and put our horses in their stalls before he lead me into the city, barely giving the two guards a second glance.

I looked around the city, taking in all the things starting from the busy streets to the smell of bread baking. I have to say, it was one of the best smells there is on earth.

I made sure to follow Altaïr closely so that I wouldn't lose him in this large crowd that had come to see him return. They barely gave me a glance and in a way I was grateful. I was never one for social interaction.

"When we meet Al Mualim, you will say nothing until you are given permission to speak, understood?" He asked me once we started climbing the hills to get to the Assassin's palace.

"Sure, whatever." I looked at the Assassin's palace (what else was I supposed to call it? A fortress?) and sighed. "You can trust me."

"No, not 'whatever', you will either be quiet until told to speak or you will be silenced." He threatened.

Pssh, I'd like to see them try. "Yes, I will stay silent. Happy now?"

"I am never happy."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I have no reason to be happy."

"Everyone should be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you." I told him.

He didn't answer me until we got up to the doorway. "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"Come on." He led me inside and up a set of stairs before we came to a balcony-like area but on the inside of the palace. There, in front of three large windows, stood a man who sort of reminded me of my grandfather. He had a long, white beard and was dressed up in robes. He petted a pigeon in his hand before putting it in its cage, then he turned to us.

I practically hid behind Altaïr as he spoke to the old man with respect.

"Master, the deed is done." He told the old man.

Al Mualim nodded. "Good. Another rank has been restored upon you. You may take another of your weapons." He gestured to the table before him and I saw a short blade on it.

Altaïr stepped forward and took his blade off the table. He inspected it carefully, swung it around a bit, and then placed it on the empty sheath on his back.

"Who is this behind you, Altaïr?" It took me a minute to realize that Al Mualim had switched to Arabic. "Why is she here? You have compromised the Brotherhood."

"Master, she is here because I brought her. She has saved my life before and she is more than capable of keeping this all a secret."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Keira. She comes from a different land and she has had extensive Assassin training. I request that she comes with me on my next trip."

"I do not know, Altaïr, she is a woman." Al Mualim said.

"But master, I have seen her defend herself. She is more than capable of coming with me on my next trip." Altaïr argued.

"But women are such emotional and weak creatures. You would do best without her."

"Hey, that 'woman' is right here." I held up my hand. "And I can understand everything you're saying. I am more than capable of handling myself, I'm not weak and emotional."

"Oh? What is one thing you fear?"

"And why would I tell you that?" I raised my eyebrow. "If I tell you, then you'd know; and if you know, then you'd know how to scare me."

Al Mualim seemed to contemplate this. "In a week from now, you will go with Altaïr to Damas, but there is a price."

"What is it?"

"I take your eyesight from you from now until that day."

His smug little face told me that he thought I would say no.

"I'll do it." I said. "Then I won't have to see your-."

"She'll do it." Altaïr interrupted me before I could insult Al Mualim.

I glared at Altaïr but didn't finish my sentence. It was probably for the best that he had interrupted me.

"Good. Come with me, child." Al Mualim said.

As I went to walk past him, I stopped in front of him and held up a finger. "There's only _one_ person who can call me 'child' and you are not them. Don't call me that."

"I apologize, now can we continue?" He didn't sound sorry but I wasn't going to pick a fight with him while Altaïr was close enough to intervene.

I walked past him and sat in the nearest chair. I watched as Al Mualim prepared some kind of mixture with herbs.

"I will make this potion to last a week, if your vision comes back before then, come to me and I shall make you another batch." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, sure, whatever."

He handed me the vile smelling liquid and I drank it like a shot. I stuck out my tongue and handed the glass back to him, shaking my head as if it would get rid of the bad taste. I could feel pressure building up behind my eyes and I could see black spots dance around in my line of vision, slowly clouding up. Soon, I was completely blind.

"Can you see me?" Altaïr asked.

"No, but if any one of you flip me off, I will know, trust me." I warned them and stood up.

"Here, I have a walking stick for you." Al Mualim's voice came from the right of me and I felt him press something solid and wooden into my hands.

I blew a raspberry. "Walking sticks are for losers, I'll deal without." I pushed it away in the direction I hoped he was in. If I were to be surrounded by Assassins throughout my time here, I didn't want to appear weak.

"Are you sure?" This time it was Altaïr who spoke.

I turned my head in the direction that his voice came from. "I'm sure."

"For this week, you will share a room with Altaïr. I do not want any of my students taking advantage of you, after all you are a gi- a woman." Al Mualim corrected himself. "They fear him in a good way, he will keep you safe."

"I don't need him to keep me safe, I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself safe, blind or not thank you very much." I shook my head. "Whatever. Fine."

"Shall I take you to the room then?" Altaïr asked.

"Yeah, sure." I held out my hand and I felt him take it and place it on his shoulder.

We walked slowly at first, mainly because there were a lot of steps, but once we got into the courtyard, we walked faster.

"Altaïr, who is this boy with you?" I heard someone asked. He was in front of us, I could tell that much.

"Abbas!" Altaïr growled.

"BOY? Excuse you, but I am a girl!" I huffed and fought the urge to cross my arms. "How could you possibly mistake me for a boy?"

"Possibly because there is not much there."

There was an awkward silence and I hoped I was glaring at him. "Excuse me?" This time I did cross my arms. I leaned a little closer to Altaïr. "Where is he exactly?"

"Why are you whispering?" Abbas demanded.

I walked forward a little, letting my hand slide off of Altaïr's shoulder, and punched. I felt my fist make contact with Abbas's face.

"Damn you, woman! And you too, Altaïr! I'm telling Al Mualim!" Abbas threatened.

"So you're going to tell him that a blind girl beat you up?" I asked, giggling. "I bet he wouldn't be too happy to hear that."

He huffed angrily and walked away.

I laughed and smiled. "That felt good." The stinging in my hand decided otherwise, but I felt fulfilled in a way.

I didn't hear anything from Altaïr, not even him breathing.

"Altaïr?" No answer. "Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad?" Still no answer. "Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad if you're right beside me, in front of me, or behind me and you don't answer in two seconds I will personally run around touching everyone's face until I find you and if that's how I find you, then I will kick your ass."

I held up one finger. . . then my other finger.

"That's it, I'm coming to find you." I muttered.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I gasped in surprise.

I heard him chuckling and I smack his shoulder as hard as I could.

"You ass!" I hit him in the shoulder again but he grabbed my hand.

"You called me."

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was called away to consult on something. Why, did you miss me?"

"I-ugh!" I lifted my other hand and smacked him in the shoulder. "Just show me to the room. Oh wait, no I want a bath first."

"Yes, you do need one."

"Don't tell me that I need one, now I feel absolutely repulsive." I shook my head. "Now please just take me. That sounded wrong, just-you know."

I put my hand on his shoulder and felt his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Come on." He said, his voice held a bit of amusement.

I followed him as we made our way up a flight of stairs, through a twisty hallway, and through a room.

"We're here." He announced.

"Good." I took my hand off his shoulder and outstretched my hands, feeling for the shower, or tub, I guess, because they didn't have showers during this time.

"It's over here." He spoke up.

"Oh." I turned around and felt around for him.

He grabbed my hands and set them on the tub. "Stay here, I'll go get the water."

"It doesn't-oh yeah." I shook my head.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, just go get the water. . . please."

I heard him move to leave but I stopped him.

"By the way, you need a bath too. Just saying. It'll be a win-win situation, I get clean and smell nice, and you get clean and smell nice. Yup, win-win."

He sighed and left.

I smiled to myself and took my backpack off and set it on the ground. I unzipped it and dumped it all over the ground. I knelt down and felt around for some clothes that I could change into.

I grabbed my shorts and tank top and shoved everything back in my backpack. I stood up and put my hands back on the bath. God, being blind sucked so bad even if was only temporary.

"I am back." The door opened and I heard him come back in.

"Oh goodie. Bath time." I clasped my hands together and smiled.

I heard him pouring in the buckets of water. Then I heard him pouring even more but this time it sounded farther away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I cannot leave you alone while you are blind and I also need a bath."

"No, nuh-uh. I am _not_ getting naked with you in here!"

"I will not look, and you cannot see. It is-as you say-a win-win."

I ground my teeth and shook my head. "I am not okay with this."

"Too bad." He said.

I let out a noisy breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. Just no peeking."

"I would not dream of it."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the bath tub. I pulled off my robes and stepped into the hot water, letting it soak into my skin.

I felt around and grabbed the nearest bottle. "What's this?" I held it out in the direction of him.

"Hair soap." He answered.

"Cool." I opened it up and smelled it.

Apples.

I washed my hair and scrubbed the soap in. I sang in the shower all the time that it became routine for me. I wasn't about to stop now.

"Woman, stop that."

I scoffed at his demand and did the natural thing. I sang louder.

"Stop!"

"I sing in the bath, you're just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it." I smiled and washed the soap out of my hair before grabbing another bottle. "What's this one?"

"Body soap."

I squirted it in my hand and washed the soap off my body before sinking farther into the tub, enjoying the feeling of being clean.

I dunked my head under the water and stayed under, enjoying the warmth surround my body.

I was about to come up for air when I was pulled up to my feet. I gasped in air and shrieked. "What the hell?!"

"You were under the water for too long, are you trying to drown yourself?" Altaïr scolded.

"Oh my god, I'm fucking naked here!" I pushed him away. "I'm not trying to drown myself, I'm just really good at holding my breath! Oh my god! If I wanted to drown myself, I wouldn't do it with you in the room! God!" I covered my body.

"Oh."

"Please tell me that your eyes are closed or that you didn't see me." I begged him. "Please."

"My eyes are closed or I did not see you." He said.

My face turned completely red. "Oh god. Oh fucking hell." I covered my face. "Just-oh god."

"I thought you were drowning."

That was close enough to an apology that he could get.

"Please go away or _you'll_ be the one drowning." I threatened.

"Let me know when you are done." He walked away and I shivered.

I felt around and grabbed a towel. Stepping out of the bathtub, I dried myself off and got into my new clothes and finger brushed my hair as best as I could since I forgot to pack a brush.

"I'm done!" I called out.

I heard him walk back in and he cleared his throat.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked. "Won't you put on some clothes?"

I felt my body and sure enough, my clothes were on correctly. "What? These are clothes."

"Not really."

I rolled my eyes and outstretched my hand, feeling for him. He grabbed it and placed it on his shoulder before he led me around, through a room, down a twisty hallway, and down some stairs before entering another room.

"You can sleep here." He sat me down on a pile of pillows.

"Is this the only bed?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I groaned and shook my head. "Take some pillows." I lifted up a handful of pillows and held them out for him to take, wherever he was.

He took them and I heard him walk across the room where he plopped them down on the floor. I rearranged my pillows so that I would be more comfortable while I heard him writing something.

"You must promise me something." He spoke up, pausing his writing.

"Um, okay. Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I know a lot of people who are curious-."

"About what your face looks like? I know, a lot of people talk about it, I've heard it tossed around when we walked here. I promise you, when I have my eyesight back, I will not try to look at your face because you don't want me to." I said. "Or you may pluck my eyes out."

"Seriously?"

"No, not seriously I wanna keep my eyes, thank you very much. But I do promise. Your reasons for wanting to stay a mystery is something you can keep to yourself, you don't have to explain."

He was silent as I pulled my shirt down a little, tired of it riding up past my stomach. I soon heard him sleeping.

I tossed and turned most of the night, still not used to sleeping in the same room as the Assassin, but eventually I had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just one thing before we can start, thanks Mikki88 for following!**

Chapter 7

"Keira."

I sat up quickly, panting and sweating like crazy, and felt around. For a split second, I had forgotten that I was blind by choice and almost screamed out, but luckily I remembered. My hands grabbed a familiar fabric and I knew immediately that it was Altaïr.

"You were screaming." He told me.

"J-just a bad dream." I was still shaking and my voice wavered.

"Obviously, though it sounded like you were being murdered."

"Sorry if I startled you, or woke you." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"You did not startle me." He did not deny that I had woken him.

"Sorry. I just-I need some air. I need to go outside." I was having a panic attack.

"It is still in the middle of the night, you cannot go outside or you will freeze."

"I NEED TO GO OUTSIDE!" I screamed in the air and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Fine, come on." He pulled me up to my feet. "You need to put on something warmer."

"Do you have a blanket?" I asked.

I felt him slip a blanket around my shoulders and I clutched it fiercely, as if my life depended on it.

He grabbed me by the elbow and practically dragged me outside. Once we got there, I felt the cold air wrap around me like a blanket, my bare feet practically froze on the cold ground.

I heard him swear, at least I think it was swearing. Eclipse had just taught me some of the basic things that did not, unfortunately, include swearing in Arabic. "You are not wearing any shoes. Wait here." He told me before he stalked off.

The cold wind blew again and I shivered, clutching the blanket tighter, then let it fall to the ground. I couldn't help myself, I walked forward, keeping my hands outstretched in front of me so that I wouldn't hit my head on anything.

"And that is your true purpose, master?"

I stopped walking and listened. I knew that voice but I just couldn't remember who it belonged to and it was killing me.

"Yes, to kill my Templar rivals and keep the Apple to myself, is that so hard to understand?" Another voice spoke up.

I couldn't stay here and do nothing about it, but I also couldn't fight whoever's speaking, I'm blind for God's sake. I panicked and turned around to find Altaïr so that he could find out who these people talking were. I spun around and began walking as quietly as I possibly could, hoping to God that they wouldn't hear me. I slammed into someone's chest and I fell to the ground.

"Oh shit." I murmured as I waited for my death.

"What are you doing out here, gi-woman?"

It was Al Mualim. "I-I had a nightmare." I told him. "So I had Altaïr bring me outside but I dropped my blanket a few feet back while he went to get me some shoes." I wiggled my bare feet at him. "And then I overheard two people, two Templars, speaking. They're here, they're in Masyaf, and more importantly: they're in the Brotherhood."

He was silent for a little bit before speaking up. "Well, do you know who they are? Did you recognize their voices?"

I shook my head. "Their voices were too quiet, I could barely understand what they were saying but I know that I know who they are, I just can't think of their names or faces at the moment. Give me a couple hours and I'll have their names." I told him.

"Keira, why did you-Master." Altaïr spoke up.

"Speak none of this to anyone, you never know who you can trust anymore." Al Mualim whispered in my ear before helping me stand up. "Altaïr, help her back to your room. I believe that she needs a hot bath, she is shivering!"

"Of course, Master." Altaïr took my arm and began leading me away quickly.

"Jesus, ow! You're hurting me!" I complained as his fingers dug into my arm.

"What are you doing? You were walking around without warm clothes and just trading secrets with Al Mualim?"

"He was just checking on me." I felt him loosen his grip.

"Stay here while I get the hot water." He put my hands on the bathtub and walked out.

I stood there, shivering from head to toe, with my hands on the bathtub. I was afraid that the Templar here would find me, but that wouldn't make any sense since he wouldn't have known that I heard them. I was just overreacting.

"Here you go." I heard Altaïr walk back in the room and pour water into the bathtub. "I'll be back in five minutes, be done by then." He said and walked out.

I frowned and felt the water. It was definitely hot enough for me to warm up, which would help relax the tension that he puts in my back.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt to pull it off my head when I heard a small scuff noise. It sounded like someone walking.

Before I could ask who it was, they had grabbed the back of my head and slammed my head into the wall, disorientating me, then pushed me into the water. I struggled against their hold but they held me underneath the warm liquid.

I panicked and lost a bit of air. My lungs were burning and straining, begging for air. I reached my hand up and felt the person's face so that I would be able to find them if I lived through this.

As soon as my fingers touched his face, he pulled back. I couldn't help it, I breathed in the water, then I was coughing like crazy and breathing in more water and coughing more. My chest was aching and my head was pounding. My movements were sluggish and soon I stopped struggling altogether.

My mind shut off and I was nothing.

I was floating in nothing. Again. Jesus, this stupid drowning and dying thing was getting a little bit old. How many more times would I die? I'm like one of the Winchester's from Supernatural.

I heard a muffled voice but whatever it was saying, it was lost to me. I couldn't understand what it was saying; it seemed to bounce off an invisible wall in front of me.

I hit the wall in front of me and felt my hand bounce off. I hit it again and again, trying to break out of wherever I was. I heard a sound like glass cracking and I hit the wall one more time before it fell around me, shattering into a million pieces.

There was a sort of pain in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Maybe because I wasn't breathing? I struggled to get air in my lungs but something seemed to be stopping me. Suddenly, a large wind washed over me and I inhaled.

I coughed, choking on the water in my lungs, and rolled to my side, throwing up all the water. I breathed heavily and it took me a moment to realize that I could see again, the potion that Al Mualim had given me wore off.

"Keira, what happened?"

I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Altaïr looking down at me. "Did-did you just save me?" My voice was all croaky and my chest hurt so badly. Every breath hurt me more and more.

He nodded.

"Thank you." I coughed again and sat upright. "I was just standing here minding my own business when I heard someone come up behind me. Before I could even react, they already pinned me underwater." I shivered, realizing that I was cold now. "I think it was one of the Templars I overheard talking."

"What do you mean? What Templars?"

"There are two Templars disguised as Assassins. I don't know who they are but I overheard them. One of them is planning on using the Apple of Eden."

He was silent.

Even though my vision was blurry, like I needed super glasses, I could see him tense up. He did not like this news and I didn't blame him. This was like having a brick dropped on your head while you're peacefully walking along in a grassy meadow. Or it's like where Darth Vader had told Luke that he was his father and then Luke had that weird looking face as he was denying this claim. I wouldn't have minded having Darth Vader as a father, I mean he was really hot when he was a Jedi and he was pretty badass as a Sith Lord.

"Come on, you need to rest. Too much has happened already." Altaïr helped me stand up and I was overwhelmed with a dizzy headache.

You know where your head hurts like hell and the room is spinning and you feel like throwing up? Yeah, that's a dizzy headache and it's a bitch.

"Oh God." I went to sit back down, hoping that the dizziness would pass, but he lifted me up into his arms, carrying me like I was some unconscious girl in one of those action movies.

"I can walk." I tried to get him to put me down but he just tightened his grip on me.

"I don't believe that." He told me. "You almost fell over just trying to stand up, imagine you trying to walk."

I thought about it for a nanosecond. "Fine. You win. I'll stay here, comfortable in your arms, as you carry me to my bed where I may recover. Sounds like a lame kind of movie." I wrinkled my nose.

I could tell he wanted to ask what a movie was but he didn't. He kept his questions to himself for now thankfully. I really didn't want to go into explaining futuristic things.

"Oh, by the way, the potion wore off and now I can see. Granted it's blurry, it's a very blurry world at the moment, but I can see nonetheless." I tried blinking away the blurriness but it didn't go away.

"We'll have to go back to Al Mualim to fix that." He said and I groaned.

"Can't we just _not_ do that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck just a little so that he didn't have to carry all of my weight in his muscular arms. "I can keep my eyes and we can pretend that I can't see anything?"

"That would be disobeying his orders and I do not want to do that anymore than I already have."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he opened up the bedroom door and set me down, gently (I was a bit shocked that he could do gentle), on my bed of pillows. I watched him walk over to his desk and picked up a quill before dipping it into ink and writing on the piece of paper that, I guess, he was writing on before.

"What are you writing? Your secrets? Is it a diary?" I asked.

"You know, you are awfully talkative for someone who had drowned."

"Speaking of that, how did you find me? Did I take too long?"

"Yes."

"And also, how did you know how to revive me?"

"Eclipse."

"Right. She did the thing then." I gestured to my head and he nodded. I guess he looked at me for a few seconds.

"You should get some rest, we'll be heading out tomorrow to my next target."

"And who's that?" I asked.

He was talking about a guy selling people as slaves. Immediately, I did not like this man and wanted nothing more than for him to go away. My Assassin then droned on and on about how we would enter the city and where this man was located, things like that. It got to the point where I had fallen asleep during his lecture.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Just a quick thanks to DeLacus for adding and following this story. Also g14classify for reviewing!**

Chapter 8

It had been a two weeks now, my eyesight was gone for that whole week and I had my stitches removed. Altaïr and I were getting ready to leave to kill the merchant king guy in Damascus, but my eyesight was blurry and I couldn't see properly so I was having a bit of trouble with packing up my things.

"Isn't there any way to get rid of the blurriness? To speed up the process of me actually being able to see?" I asked Altaïr.

"No." He answered shortly and I rolled my eyes, placing the last thing in my backpack.

"Well then you'll have to make sure I don't run into anything." I told him and stood up, slinging my backpack on. "And don't be surprised when I do run into something."

I could tell that he wasn't listening anymore and I wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was being nice last night. I didn't have time to answer this question before he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, leading me through some hallways and down a few flights of stairs.

This whole place was like a twisty maze and there was no way that I was going to remember how to get anywhere in this large castle.

We made it out of the city without too much of a hassle from the citizens (and Altaïr's fame) and got to the stables in one piece. And by one piece, I mean I had a couple bruises from where I had run into a few things.

I walked in after him and looked around at the different horses. One particularly stood out to me. Its coat was silver, its mane was white, and it was a fierce looking thing. It kicked the wooden stall and neighed loudly, demanding to be let out.

I grabbed an apple that I saw and approached the horse's stall.

"I wouldn't choose that horse, he is unpredictable and stubborn." Altaïr warned me, saddling his horse already.

"Just like you." I said to him and opened up the gate, stepping in quickly and closing it behind me. The horse reared and neighed loudly, stamping its feet on the ground.

"Shh." I held out the apple at arms length and watched it get eaten fast. "You're a beautiful horse, yes you are." I cooed and held out my hand, slowly approaching the horse.

He snorted and stomped his foot but otherwise stayed where he was, allowing me to get closer to him. I put my hand on his neck and rubbed it softly, speaking quietly to him so that he would stay calm.

"How? He has never allowed anyone to touch him before much less feed him by hand." Altaïr asked.

I looked back at him. "He just wants to be loved. What's his name?"

"Ren."

"Hello, Ren. Shall we get you saddled?" Ren nodded. "Good boy." I kissed his forehead and put on his gear.

Altaïr mounted his horse and waited for me to get on Ren before he turned his horse around and we left.

It didn't take long before the sun set and we were practically forced to make camp, the air was freezing cold and there were a lot of gopher holes in the road that were big enough for our horses to get hurt.

I slid into my blanket and shivered against the cold ground, my legs were saddle-sore and aching. I rubbed my thighs, hoping that they would warm up and some of the soreness would go away but it wasn't working that well. I could feel my toes growing cold and I just knew that they were turning really blue and that scared me. I could get hypothermia and then I would die. . . again.

I curled up into a ball and felt myself growing warmer. I stared at the horizon, unable to sleep, and heard Altaïr tossing around before standing up. I looked back at him and saw him sit at the fire, staring deeply into it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head.

"You need to use your words, honey, otherwise I can't help you." I sat up.

"Don't call me that." He spoke deeply, almost quietly.

"Wow, you really put the 'ass' in 'assassin', don't you?" I shook my head. "Come on, talk to me, I swear that I won't reveal your deepest darkest secrets, if you even have any."

He didn't answer.

I walked over and sat next to him, in front of the fire. Instead of giving him that look that says "give me all your secrets", I stared into the flames.

"Seriously though, you know you can talk to me, right?" I asked him. "I mean, it's not like my word is going to change anything, for God's sake, I'm a girl living back in the years where women were just the inferior race. The only thing they were good at was cooking, cleaning, being a mother, being a wife, et-cetera. No one's going to believe me if I said anything and I won't be staying, remember? I live in the future and I'd like to get back to my brothers."

"Not your parents too?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. It's like I said: my father's a jackass. Mom's not much better than he is, actually. I'm sure that if they notice I'm missing, and I doubt they will, they won't think much of it." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because, for a lack of better words, I'm an appendix." I looked up at him. "I'm useless and if I leave, they all could live without me. I guess that's why I'm doing this, because if I die here, I die back home; and if I die back home, then I won't be dragging them down anymore." I stood up and walked back to my blanket. "If you can't sleep, try singing yourself a song, or humming it. It helps calm me down, maybe it can work for you too."

I slid into my blanket and stared up at the night sky.

"I don't know any songs." He confessed. "And I cannot sleep not just because of the job but because I have questions that need answering."

"What questions?" I asked, sitting up.

He shook his head and I understood. He didn't want to talk about the questions.

"Well, I have one song that usually relaxes me enough to fall asleep. It's called "Master of Puppets", you'll love it." I told him and began humming the song.

He laid on his back, listening to my voice, and so did I. I continued to hum until I was sure he had fallen asleep, then I fell asleep not too much later than he had.

My nightmare played vividly in my mind and I woke up too early, the sun had barely risen on the horizon and he was still sleeping whereas he usually wakes up a long while before me.

I groaned and turned over on the rocky ground and felt a small pebble dig into my side. I flipped onto my other side and then sat up, finding no rest or comfortableness in any of these positions. I was feeling restless, I had to move. It was like an invisible force driving me to get up and run around like a headless chicken.

I stood up and, as silently as I could, walked towards Ren. He whinnied softly and approached me, shoving me a little with his head, letting me know that he wanted either, or both, food or attention.

I stroked his long, silver neck and whispered comforting words to him and then began to hum, much to his enjoyment.

"You are up early."

I spun around, nearly having a heart attack, and saw Altaïr watching me from his bed roll next to the fire.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." I stroked my horse one last time before sitting down next to the fire. "Should we get going?"

"After eating something." He pulled out an apple from his bag and tossed it to me, which I caught without effort.

I bit into it and wiped the sticky juice from my mouth. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'll eat later."

I gave him a motherly look and tilted my head. "You should eat."

"Later."

"Listen, either you eat or I'll shove food down your throat. Your choice." I shrugged innocently and smiled especially wide, so wide that it hurt my cheeks.

He sighed, reached into the bag, and pulled out an apple. I stared at him until he took a bite out of it, then I smiled contentedly and turned back to my own apple. I finished it quickly and tossed the core into the dying fire. A few seconds later, his apple joined the pile.

"Let's go." He stood up and held out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it without a second thought and he helped me up onto my feet again. I smiled and watched his mouth twitch before he straightened his mouth into a thin line, preventing himself from smiling.

He let go of my hand and walked over to his horse, saddling it and putting his gear away while I frowned in disappointment. I had almost gotten some real emotion out of him besides anger and impatience.

I sighed and saddled Ren. I would just have to keep trying until he's finally happy.

I mounted Ren and followed Altaïr closely, sometimes I would complain about the sun and other times I would complain about my butt being numb, which he would cough awkwardly at. He didn't seem to mind that I was rambling on and on about unimportant things like the weather or playing "I Spy" by myself. Half of me wondered if he was actually starting to like me while the other half wondered if he just shut me out and let me talk.

The only thing that got him to talk was when I talked about the future, during my time period. He seemed genuinely interested about hearing every little detail, even the really boring ones like Spam or snow. He was absolutely fascinated by snow though he didn't quite understand how it could get like that since all his life he's lived in a desert.

I looked up from my hands, which were chafing from the reins, and saw the city getting nearer. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him sort of twitch a smile and I'm not sure if it was because we haven't stopped for hours or if it was because I had stopped talking.

"We'll meet the Rafiq in the Assassin's bureau. We'll have to sneak inside the city and not get caught as soon as we enter it. That means no accidents." He looked at me pointedly.

Sure, blame the accident prone girl for the accidents that stalk her. "Hey, it's not like I ask for accidents to find me, ass." I urged my horse onward and left him to follow me.

I led Ren into the stables and left him in the care of the stable hand, that poor boy and at least twenty other horses to care for. I gave the boy a gold coin and walked out, staring at the heavily guarded entrance to the city.

"How will I get inside, I don't blend in with the scholars." I asked Altaïr, who had appeared behind me.

He looked around, calculating the different entrances into the city and the risks of getting caught. "They would notice us climbing the wall and they could easily stop you from entering the city if you're alone and I'm with the scholars. I'm afraid that leaves only one option." He turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Take off your mask." He ordered.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just trust me."

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my mask, letting the warm air cool down my hot skin. "Now what?"

He sighed and looked back at the entrance. "Now follow my lead, don't speak and don't look them in the eyes."

I nodded.

"Seriously."

I glared up at him. "I can follow orders you know, I just don't like to." I crossed my arms. "Now tell me your plan so that way I make sure that I don't die."

He growled impatiently and clenched his fists before taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit. "You will follow me closely, don't speak and don't look at the guards while I work out some story to tell them."

"You don't even know yet?!" I growled, trying not to shout. "Oh my God, you ass, you're putting us in danger! What if your plan doesn't work, huh? What will you do then?"

He shook his head. "It won't fail, now just do as I ask."

"I didn't realize you were asking." I put my hands on my hips.

He let out a long breath. "Will you do as I say?"

I pretended to think about it. "Fine, but if I die I'm going to kill you."

"You cannot kill me if you are dead."

I rolled my eyes. "It's an expression, ass."

"Stop calling me that."

"What 'ass'?" I asked and he nodded. "No, I won't stop calling you that because that's what you are. You're rude and stubborn."

He exhaled, trying to calm down. "Let's just go."

"Fine by me." I followed him closely, keeping my head down and staring at his feet so that I would lose him in the crowd of people that had gathered outside the city, selling whatever they could.

As we approached the city gate, I began to get nervous. What if. . . whatever this plan was didn't work? Would we be arrested? Killed on sight? Held on public trial? I didn't know how to deal with these thoughts so I tried to think of something happier, like my favorite songs or Altaïr's somewhat comforting presence right in front of me.

"Halt!" One of the guards at the gate stopped us. "What is your business here in this city?"

"I am here to see the merchant king. He has been expecting this woman for some time and I would not like to be any later than I already am." Altaïr said.

The guard looked a bit scared at the mention of the merchant king. "I cannot allow you to pass unless the merchant king gives me permission."

"And when he does, I will tell him that it was you who detained us, making his package late. He will not be happy."

The guard gulped and moved out of the way. "My apologies."

Altaïr and I stepped into the city. He led me through the windy streets and loud markets. He even stole an apple so that I could eat, not like I needed him to steal me anything I am perfect at stealing and pickpocketing.

I took a bite out of the apple as he climbed up a ladder. Once he reached the top, he looked down at me, a bit surprised-at least I think he was-that I hadn't followed him immediately. I threw the rest of the apple to my left and climbed the ladder quickly.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yes."

I continued to follow him, careful not to be seen by any of the guards stationed on the roofs of the buildings surrounding us. He led me to a house that had its sunroof opened, revealing a small apartment-like building.

"We're here." He announced and dropped in without a moment's hesitation.

I stood up there, not sure how to proceed. I could jump in after him but I could fall on my face and hurt my ankle again, which still hadn't really healed and I knew that wasn't good, or I could climb down.

I swung my legs into the hole and began climbing down. My foot slipped out from underneath me and I fell. I closed my eyes, expecting the cold hard ground, but opened them again when I felt myself land into something soft.

I looked at Altaïr's chest for a moment before he set me down on my own two feet.

"You should be more careful." He warned me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been swamped with school. I'll upload on Thursday for sure but then I'll be gone for a week and a half!**

 **Thank you AnimeGIRL2014 and xForeverGamerx for following my story!**

Chapter 9

Altaïr had gone around the city gathering information on the merchant king while he had left me at the bureau under specific orders not to leave it for anything. Apparently this wasn't exactly the 'greatest district for women'. In other words, he didn't want me to get hurt, which was sweet and all but I can look after myself. For God's sake, I grew up in New York fucking City.

I had helped the Rafiq with his potions and re-stacking his books. He didn't mind so much that I was a girl but more of that I had shown up practically last minute and unannounced with Altaïr.

Later that night, Altaïr had come back and shared his knowledge with the rest of us. The Rafiq supplied the rest, though I don't know how he had heard this when he claims that he's never been outside of the bureau before.

"He will have a lot of entertainment there, wine, music," the Rafiq looked at me, "and dancers. You could easily slip in disguised as a dancer."

I shook my head. "No way. No."

"Why not?" Altaïr asked.

"Because dancers are graceful, I'm not. They also have boobs, which I don't." I noticed the men look away, a bit embarrassed. "Come on, guys, I just said 'boobs' is that really that bad?"

They didn't answer because they knew that I would say it again and again no matter what they say.

"You are graceful." Altaïr argued.

"Yeah, at killing people!"

"Maybe you should just pretend that you're killing someone." The Rafiq suggested.

I did not want to dress up in some skimpy outfit and pretend to be a dancer. "Fine." I growled. "But only because of your stupid mission."

"You're going to have to learn the dance." The Rafiq added.

"WHAT? I can't dance in front of people, no way."

"Too bad. You're doing it." Altaïr effectively ended this argument.

"Unfortunately, they already have a lead dancer. So you're going to have to steal her costume. If you're the lead dancer, you'll have a better chance at getting closer to the merchant king." The Rafiq scratched his beard. "Are you up for some stealing?"

I grinned. "I'm always up for some stealing."

"Let's go find this woman." Altaïr turned and climbed the wall, exiting the bureau from the roof that we had fallen in from.

"Good luck, Keira." The Rafiq waved and I smiled a little before following my Assassin.

My Assassin, no one else's. They could try but he's mine. Even if he doesn't admit it, he does like me.

The stupid outfit had stupid wings on it. I groaned, stomped my foot once, and walked out of the little changing area that the Rafiq had set up for me.

"I look like an idiot." I complained and stepped out into the light.

The men just stared at me like idiots.

"What, is something showing?" I asked, looking down at myself.

My bra-like top was snug, the wings were straight, my skirt had two slits up the sides of my legs, and I put on the anklet that it had come with.

"You look. . ." Altaïr paused.

". . . like a woman." The Rafiq finished.

I rolled my eyes. "I look stupid. What's up with the wings?"

They both just shrugged.

"All right, now that we have that, it's time to figure out a way to get you, Altaïr, inside. They won't let you go in with the dancers, so you'll have to find some scholars to blend in with." The Rafiq turned to Altaïr.

Altaïr nodded and looked back at me.

"Good luck." I told him.

He nodded and jumped out the roof.

"I'll see you later, Rafiq." I nodded to the Rafiq and then jumped out the roof.

I ran across the rooftops and towards my destination. When I got close enough, I went off the roof and onto the ground.

I walked around a few drunk people, gave money to a few beggars, and pushed past a couple jar carriers before I finally made it to the back door where all the dancers were preparing.

"Ah! Good! You are finally here!" One of the dance managers pointed at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Good, because you're going on right now."

The dancer girls surrounded me, cloaking me completely, and we walked out and into the sunlight. We stopped at the fountain of wine and prepared ourselves for the oncoming music.

I would mess up, I just know it. I was never one for dancing. When I was younger, I would trip, fall, and hurt those around me. Believe me, I've tried to dance.

The music began and the dancers around me started dancing while keeping me shielded at the same time.

I brought my arms above my head and began waving them in the air (like I just don't care). Suddenly, the drums stopped pounding and a flute-like instrument blew.

While the dancers slowly got to their knees, I stood up. I could feel everyone watching me, their eyes would not look away. The merchant king watched me while talking to his guard.

The drums began again and the dancers around me stood up. We began dancing, like a kind of belly dancing, and slowly spread out into a V-like formation so that our wings wouldn't touch.

The music stopped and the dance was done. Most people clapped while others cheered. I sighed in relief and saw Altaïr standing over by the scholars.

I walked over to them but he saw me approaching, so he stepped out of the formation.

"I made it through, now it's your turn. Don't mess up." I warned him.

"You dance very well." He said.

Was that a smirk I saw on his lips?

"Stop teasing me, it's not nice." I hit his shoulder and crossed my arms.

"My dear," I turned around and saw the guard that the merchant king was talking to, "my king wants to speak to you."

"Of course." I nodded, sent a "help" glance to Altaïr, and followed the guard.

We ascended some flights of stairs, I lost count after two, and up onto the balcony where the merchant king was waiting.

"My dear, you dance so well that it seems as if you really do have wings!" The merchant king held out his hands as if he wanted a hug.

I wasn't giving him one. "Thank you, sir." I gave a small bow.

"And your hair is the color of the sun. So unusual. Where are you from?"

I started panicking. "I come from under the hills and over the hills, across the water."

"A riddle!"

Riddles. I was good at riddles. I relaxed and spoke again. "If you want a riddle, sir, I will give one to you."

"Please." He made a weird gesture with his hand that could only mean "continue".

"What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up-up-up it goes, and yet never grows?" Reading 'The Hobbit' was the _best_ decision ever.

The merchant king lost patience quickly. "Well? What is it?"

"A mountain."

"Sir," the guard on his left spoke up, "your speech."

"Ah, yes! Please excuse me."

I felt something sharp press into the middle of my back.

"Don't move, I have a knife pressed into your back." I heard a deep, smoker-sounding voice whisper in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I never would've guessed that the sharp thing in my back was a knife." I saw a couple people coughing. And then they died. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"No, the king wants you all to himself."

I stuck out my tongue. "He's a disgusting, fat tub of lard. You wanna know something kind of obvious?"

"No."

"Too bad. Maybe you shouldn't have the knife so close to my back because-," I spun around, grabbed the knife, and stabbed him in the neck, "that can happen."

He fell to the ground and I wasted no time to see him dead. I took out a few guards and stabbed an archer.

I saw Altaïr chase after the merchant king, who could run pretty fast for a fat man. That left me to deal with the guards chasing them.

I grabbed the bow and quiver from the dead archer, climbed onto the roof, and chased after them. It seemed like Altaïr was always the damsel in distress.

I caught up to him quickly, but not quick enough. I saw an arrow go through his shoulder. He grunted in pain and I panicked.

I noticed an incline in the roof and slid down it like how Legolas surfed down the stairs at the battle of Helm's Deep. I jumped at the last possible second and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I tucked my legs close to me so I could get height, drew back the arrow, and shot the man who put the arrow in Altaïr.

I landed on two guards who got too close to him and quickly shot down the rest of the guards.

I discarded the empty quiver and bow before turning to Altaïr, who stared at me.

"You're like my guardian angel. You even have the wings." He slurred.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Let's get you back to the bureau and patch you up, you're becoming delirious already."

I helped him up and he put a little too much of his weight on me, making me almost fall over.

"Altaïr, I can't carry you and the guards are coming. I saw a canal not too far from here that we could take all the way to the bureau." I helped him but we were going slow.

"We can't." He shook his head. His response was at least ten seconds slow.

"Let me see." I put him up against the wall of the building nearest us and ripped his robes a little at the arrow shaft.

Sure enough, his veins were turning black and they were getting longer. I gingerly touched the area and he flinched away from my touch, hissing in pain.

"You've been poisoned." I told him, sliding myself under his arm. "We're taking the canal. That's final."

We made it to the canal, slowly but surely, and I helped him down the small set of stairs.

"No, not the canal. I'm not swimming." He shivered and cold sweat covered his face. I could only imagine the pain he was going through.

"Why, are you afraid of water?" I asked. "Or can you not swim?"

He looked up at me and though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was ashamed. "Both." He answered.

I ripped off my wings and set them beside us. "Hey, this is the only way we can go, it's gonna be okay." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm not gonna let you drown. Trust me."

He nodded and I jumped in the canal. The cold shocked me and I pushed myself above the water.

"Your turn." I treaded the water.

He hesitated but the shouting of guards was coming closer. He looked behind at the guards.

"Altaïr!" I called up to him.

He jumped into the water, his head went below. I went under and pulled him up. That's when I noticed that the arrow had been ripped out.

He flailed around a bit, hyperventilating.

"Altaïr." He didn't listen. "Hey, hey!" I pulled his face to face me. "Look at me. I'm not gonna let you drown, but you have to help me. Just focus on breathing or something else. Focus on something that calms you."

He nodded.

I put him on his back, sliding my arm around his chest, and began kicking. He kicked weakly but his hyperventilating had stopped. I could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Stay awake." I warned him. "If you go unconscious, the poison will spread faster."

He nodded weakly.

We were silent for a little bit before I spoke up.

"So, water huh?"

"Yes."

"That's not nearly as silly as mine."

"What are you afraid of?"

I felt my face heat up. "Fish."

"Fish?"

"Yes."

"Why fish?"

"Because when I was younger, my brothers threw me into a river that had a ton of fish in it. I remember them touching me as they swam past me and just-ugh. They felt so disgusting. One even came right at my face before changing course the last minute."

"Are you scared to _eat_ fish?"

". . . Maybe."

He laughed.

He actually laughed. Of course it was at me and normally I would smack the bejeezus out of him but this was the first time I had heard him laugh. And, to tell you the truth, it sounded wonderful.

"Glad to know that I amuse you." I murmured.

There were a set of stairs ahead, letting me know that our ride with the canal was coming to an end.

"We're so close to the bureau, don't pass out." I told him.

"As you wish." He said.

I practically dragged him up the stairs and to the ladder leading up to the bureau roof.

"Climb." I pointed up.

He actually made it up the ladder, sure it was slow and there were many pauses but he actually made it up without any help from me.

"How are we gonna get you-ALTAÏR!" I cried as he fell into the bureau, unconscious.

I jumped down after him and checked him over. He didn't break anything; he had managed to turn his face at the last second. There would be a wicked bruise there tomorrow.

I ran to the Rafiq and told him what had happened. "Boil some water and put some of this in. Not the stems, just the leafy parts." I pulled down a weed I noticed hanging on the wall.

The Rafiq nodded and set about his task.

I ran back over to Altaïr and took off his shirt. I went through my backpack and pulled out my plastic wrap, duct tape, and a small cloth that I was going to use as a washcloth.

I took the washcloth and placed it over his wound, wiping up the blood and soaking some of the excess poison.

"Here." The Rafiq came back with a bowl full of hot weeds.

"Thank you." I placed the bowl on the ground and grabbed the herbs inside.

I lifted up the cloth and slathered the herbs on his back, rubbing them into the wound. They did exactly what I wanted them to, they began to soak up the poison.

"How do you know these things?" The Rafiq asked.

I didn't want to say that I was programmed these things so instead I said: "I was taught." Because being programmed is kind of like being taught, right? "There." I finished and wiped away the herbs from Altaïr's back.

I cut off a good amount of plastic wrap and placed the cloth back on the wound. I put the plastic wrap over that and duct taped it to his skin.

"That should heal. Luckily, the arrow wasn't that big so we won't have to sew." I told the Rafiq. "Thank you."

He nodded and went back to his books.

I sighed and sat back on my heels, relaxing.

Suddenly, an angry Eclipse appeared right in front of me.

"YOU LET HIM GET POISONED!" She nearly screeched. "YOU USELESS HUMAN! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

I felt a major pain in my head. At first it was dull, but it slowly moved its way up to a sharp, constant pain. I cried out and clutched my head, wishing that the goddess would leave me alone for once.

"HE MAY BE HEALING NOW BUT THE NEXT TIME I HEAR OR SEE HIM HURT, I WILL END YOUR LIFE! YOU WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP HIM SAFE AND IF THAT MEANS THAT YOU DIE, THEN DO IT ANYWAY!" She disappeared.

I sat on the floor, recovering from the aneurism she had given me, and gasped for breath. I winced as I sat down on the pile of pillows and looked up to the sky. I had been called useless before, I had gotten threats before, but never had it been because someone under my care had almost died, who could still die.

I breathed heavily, clutching my head, and laid back on the wall. Her words replayed in my head nonstop. I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts, but ended up giving up. They simply would not go away as they replayed over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's another update, but first I'd like to thank some people!**

 **DarkDust27: Thanks for following, adding, and reviewing! I'm glad you like Keira! I originally was going to have her gender stay a secret for a while but it didn't really fit in my story.**

 **AIK2: Thanks for following and reviewing! There will be more character development in the later chapters, don't worry. One thing to remember about Keira is that she puts other people's needs before her own.**

 **Shayde F. Revelle: Raging Eclipse had to happen for later character development.**

 **Also, thanks to: bobbyh34 for adding and following as well as to Silent Midnight Shadow for following!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I'll have the next chapter up when I'm back from Florida!**

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, surprised that I had fallen asleep, and looked at Altaïr's sleeping form. His head was in my lap, his wound all patched up, his chest was rising and falling, and he looked really calm. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes again.

He is gonna be so pissed when he wakes up. It wasn't my fault that he slept better when he was next to me. It was like I kept his nightmares away.

Last night, he was in so much pain but he stopped tossing and turning when I touched his shoulder. He had rolled his head into my lap and I just let him keep it there. I had played with the ends of his Assassin robes that I didn't realize I had fallen asleep soon after that.

I felt him shift his body and I knew that he was awake. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, careful not to look up his hood. He stared back, not freaking out like I expected him to do.

"You slept better when I was in contact with you." I explained. "The poison was hurting you really badly, are you feeling any better?"

"Not really. My head feels like someone headbutted me." He winced. "Repeatedly."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that I knew how to heal you." I helped him sit up. "Let me know when we'll be going, I'm going to go tell the Rafiq that you're awake." I propped him up against the wall softly. "I'll be back with breakfast, what do you want? An apple? Four apples?"

"An apple is fine."

I smirked at him. "I'm getting you four."

"But I'm not that hungry."

"But you need to keep up your strength.." I stood up and walked into the other room so that he knew that the conversation was final.

"Ah, how are you, my dear?" The Rafiq asked.

I winced and cracked my neck. "Fine. Altaïr's awake and he's hungry."

"Good, good." He grabbed a bowl of apples and handed them to me. "When will you leave?"

I shrugged. "Whenever he's feeling better, like well enough to ride."

He nodded. "Make sure you eat something before you leave."

I nodded and walked into the other room. I handed the bowl of apples to Altaïr and took one for myself.

I finished off my apple fairly quickly but by the time I had finished that one, he had gone through two.

"I told you that you were hungry." I smiled at him.

His lips twitched and curled into a small smile. "I guess you were right."

"I'm always right." I laughed.

"Help me stand up."

"What's the magic word?"

"You don't need a magic word to help me stand up."

"I'm not gonna do it until you say 'please'."

He was silent and I crossed my arms, tapping my foot rhythmically.

"Please." He said so quietly that I almost missed it.

I crouched down and put his arm around my shoulder before lifting him up as he used the wall behind him as a support.

"You good?" I asked, not wanting to let go of him if he was just going to fall over again.

"I'm good." He nodded and I hesitantly stepped back, letting him test his own weight and balance.

He took a step towards me but he wasn't ready yet so he fell on top of me. Luckily there was a pillow behind me and my head hit that instead of the hard flooring.

"Sorry." He visibly blushed.

I giggled nervously and bit my lip. "Um, I'm gonna-."

"Altaïr, are you-?" The Rafiq walked in and we both snapped our heads in his direction.

"I apologize, I didn't -I'm-." The Rafiq walked into the other room again.

Altaïr rolled over so that I was on top, then let go of my arms. I stood up and held out a hand for him to grab, which he took gratefully as I helped him stand again.

"Let's stay together for the whole walking thing, agreed?" I asked.

He nodded, still a little red and embarrassed from what just happened and I didn't blame him. It was a bit embarrassing, and even more so when the Rafiq had walked in.

"How are we going to get you up and out of the roof?" I asked, trying to come up with a plan.

"There is a front door, you know."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?! We could've been going through the front door all this time instead of climbing up onto the roof to fall at least six feet!" I glared at him.

His lip twitched and I could've sworn that he was going to smile, but he quickly stopped himself and his mouth became a hard line.

"You know it's okay to smile and laugh." I told him. "It's not going to kill you."

"I don't let myself indulge in those."

"Why?"

"Because, that would be showing emotion, and showing emotion is. . ." He stopped.

"Showing emotion is weak. Or it is what brings about your downfall, everyone would be able to read you like an open book."

"Yes."

"Yes to which one?"

"Both."

I nodded. "Yeah, I've been taught that a long time ago."

"And yet you still show emotions."

"Because I choose to." I told him. "Do you want me to stop? Become a stone-faced person like you? Let people continue to guess what I'm feeling?"

"No, I don't want you to stop. It's. . . refreshing. It's a change from what I'm used to."

I smiled. "Let's go through the front door that was conveniently placed on this building that we never go through for some reason, yeah?"

"Yeah." He almost smiled.

I lead him to the front door, following his directions, and we exited the bureau.

"I can walk." He tells me and pushes away from me.

I feel a little pain in my chest as he says this. I nod and look away from him and down at my feet. Though I don't really believe that he's strong enough to walk by himself, I let him go anyway so that I don't get on his bad side.

As we walk towards the entrance of the city, I have this strange feeling like we're being watched. I turn and look behind me, scanning the rooftops and the crowds, but I don't see anything nor anyone. I turn back around and focus on where I'm going so that I don't get lost on accident.

I looked around Masyaf, the people welcomed Altaïr home with open arms. They didn't even seem to notice me, the girl who had gotten him shot and saved his life yet again.

I slid off the saddle and lead my horse towards the stables. I knew he didn't like it there but he would get himself hurt if I just let him wander around outside the city, or even inside the city.

I tried to push him into his stall but he was a stubborn thing and wouldn't go. He flicked his tail and it hit my face.

"I'll make you a deal. If you get in, I'll come by everyday to feed you carrots." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He snorted and walked into his stall.

I patted his neck and grabbed my grooming kit and set to work on the dirty horse. He was covered in sand and mud, his mane and tail were tangled very well, and the saddle would have to be polished.

I ungeared him set to work on brushing all the dust and sand off his silver coat while quietly humming to myself.

"You look sad."

I stifled a gasp and whirled around to see Altaïr putting his horse in its stall.

"I'm sad a lot and nobody's noticed." I said and turned back to my horse.

"Why are you sad?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, just something that my employer said to me."

"What did she say?"

I looked at him. "You're awfully curious, what's up with that?"

He shrugged and looked away, brushing his horse down.

"I've been. . . trying to make everyone happy, you know?" I spoke quietly but I knew that he could hear me. "I don't want anyone to feel what I usually feel."

"And how do you usually feel?"

I didn't answer.

"Why do you try to make everyone but yourself happy?"

"Because I don't deserve to be happy, my father taught me that a long time ago."

"'Everyone deserves to be happy', you told me that."

I looked up at him, surprised, but didn't speak.

I finish grooming my horse and lock him in his stall so he won't try to escape. I turn to Altaïr and clear my throat awkwardly.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He says.

I follow him out of the stables and through the thick crowds. They again greet him, individually telling him "hello" and things. I was getting impatient with the people but I kept my cool and focused on other things when someone stopped us.

We neared a tall tower and I took a deep breath. I wasn't afraid of heights exactly, just falling. When I was four, my father threw me out the window and onto cement. I had broken my left foot and right arm, cracked my skull open, and dislocated my left shoulder that day, not to mention that I received a couple cuts and bruises along with a large black eye. My father told the hospital that I had just tripped out the window and they had believed it.

"Altaïr, what are you showing me?" I asked.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." He said before beginning to climb the tower.

"Heights? No. Falling? Yes." I murmured and followed him, using the same path he was taking.

It was a long climb but we finally reached the tippy top. I glanced down at the land below us and gasped. We were so high up that if I fell, I would die a horrible and painful death.

"Come here." He held out his hand to me as he stood at the edge of a beam.

"No, nuh-uh, you're crazy!" I was hyperventilating a little.

"It's okay, you're fine." He told me in a calm, soothing voice.

I took a deep breath, calming myself, and put my hand in his. He helped me across the beam to where he was. He put his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I knew what was coming. The fall. I shook my head. "Do it."

He launched us off the tower and we were falling. My grip tightened on him but I couldn't close my eyes. He flipped us over so that he was the one with his back to the ground and I saw us nearing a large hay pile.

The next thing I knew, we were inside the hay pile.

"You are shaking." He stated.

"Obviously." Even my voice was shaking. "Please don't do that again."

"You did not find it enjoyable?" He asked, frowning a little.

I laughed a little shakily. "No. It was exhilarating."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's my favorite thing to do."

"Jump off buildings?"

"The Leap of Faith, it is called."

"Because if you have the Faith you won't die?"

"Exactly."

I suddenly realized how close we were to each other. His arms were around my waist, my hands were firmly planted on his chest, our legs were tangled together and our foreheads were almost touching.

I blushed and cleared my throat awkwardly. He noticed what I was nervous about and rolled over so that he was on top, which honestly did not help things whatsoever, but then he stood up, rising out of the haystack. He reached down with his good arm and helped me up, his hands on my waist to steady me.

"So, where to now?" I asked, brushing off a few stray pieces of hay.

"We need to go see Al Mualim and tell him that the deed is done."

I nodded and followed him through the crowds of people at the market and towards the Assassin's castle.

While in the market, he stopped at a booth and picked up an apple.

"How much?" He asked the girl in the booth.

"For you? Nothing." She said, giving him a smile. "I insist. Please, come again and maybe you'd like to look at some _more_ merchandise."

He nodded politely before walking away, me following closely.

"You do know that she was hitting on you, right?" I asked. "And you just basically told her you were interested in her."

"She was not 'hitting' on me, whatever that means, and I did not tell her that I am interested in her."

"She was implying that you two get together and 'look at some more merchandise', in other words, she's telling you that she wants to sleep with you, and then you nodded, which meant 'yes I would love to'."

He was silent as I trailed closely behind him.

Suddenly, he stopped and I ran into his back. He caught me before I could fall to the ground but as soon as I was steady, he released me like I was on fire.

"She was not implying that."

"How do you know?"

He didn't answer.

"I know women, ass, I am one." I saw him frown. "And I know when a woman is hitting on a man. That was clear hitting on you."

He turned around and began walking in a brooding silence as I walked alongside him. As soon as we reached Al Mualim, I hid behind him again, not liking the very being of that man.

"Altaïr, how fared your mission?" Al Mualim asked.

"He is dead, master."

"Yes, so I heard."

"Then why did you ask if you already knew?" I murmured.

"Because I wanted to hear it from the man who killed him." Al Mualim growled.

I shrunk behind Altaïr. Al Mualim reminded me of my dad and that meant that he wasn't to be trusted, he was not allowed to even get four feet away from whatever we were doing.

Altaïr stepped a little closer to me and hid me from his master's sight. I felt a little safer, granted, but he knew that I could take care of myself just fine.

"Go, get some rest. Tomorrow, I will give you your new target." Al Mualim waved us off.

I followed Altaïr closely as he led me back to his room. Once we got there, I immediately stripped off my tunic, allowing me to cool down in my tank top. I placed my tunic on the floor next to my bed and turned around to grab some things from my backpack. I wasn't, however, expecting to find a shirtless Altaïr in front of me, his back turned to face me.

I noticed his scars all along his back, some were deeper than others and some were just faded lines. He turned around and I looked away, blushing down into my backpack.

"Keira." He said my name so softly.

I looked up but then quickly looked away, noticing that he didn't have his hood on.

"Look at me." He said.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, I promised not to look at you under the hood and I keep my promises." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Keira, please. Look at me."

I couldn't help myself, and, come on, he said the magic word. I looked up, my eyes passing his sculpted body (hot damn) and up at his face.

He had a small scar on his top lip, his hair was brown and a little bit curly, and his eyes were brown. Upon close inspection, you could see that they had golden dots all along in them, randomly placed. His wound was slowly healing and was actually more of a scab at the moment.

I stood up.

"You are a great judge of character. What do you see when you look at me?" He asked.

The question took me by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see me as a killer?"

I shook my head. "No, I see you as someone who is willing to put everything on the line just to help someone you love."

"Is that all?"

"You're nice, even though you try not to be. You shut yourself out from feelings except for anger, the anger fuels you and you think it makes you stronger but it doesn't, it just turns into hate and then you hate everything."

He was silent. "You're wrong, I'm not nice. I don't put everything 'on the line' just to help someone I love because there is no one I love."

'No, see that's where _you're_ wrong. You have these qualities, you just don't know about them yet. They're hidden deep within the hate and the anger you feel."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because that's how I am." I sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BACK! I'd like to thank a few people first.**

 **DarkDust27! Reading your reviews honestly makes my day! Thank you so much!**

 **To those who followed: Javelon, LadyDeath09, AnimexGoddess, LadyHazardous, Pandora's Crow, and jinxbadluck012!**

 **To those who added: AnimexGoddess, jinxbadluck012, Pandora's Crow, LadyHazardous, and Shadowknight77!**

 **I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter because I feel like Keira always is getting into too much trouble. However, what happens is important for a more character-building arc. If you find any errors, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

Chapter 11

When I woke up the next day, Altaïr was gone. I didn't know where he was but I had a good guess. He was talking to Al Mualim, getting his next target no doubt.

I stood up and stretched, my joints popping in a satisfying manner. I covered my mouth as I yawned and grabbed my backpack, looking for a new tank top or shirt to wear underneath my tunic. When I found one, I peeled off my old tank top and wrestled on a clean bra.

The door opened and I used my shirt to cover my half-naked torso.

"Sorry." Altaïr looked down at the floor, allowing me to pull on my new top.

"It's okay, it's not like this hasn't happened before." I told him, shrugging on my tunic. "After all, you have seen me naked."

"That was because I thought you were drowning." He defended his actions.

"I know that, and I'm not mad at you. I probably would have done the same." I waved off his statement. "So, who's next on the kill list?"

And he told me who it was and I scoffed.

"He wants us to kill a city official in all three cities?" I rolled my eyes. "I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to be as easy as the past three were."

"You will be helping me, it won't be so hard."

"Imagine doing this all yourself." I shook my head at the thought. "I'm helping you, yes, but what happens if they killed me? You'd be on your own again and it would be even harder."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

I raised an eyebrow and blushed a little. "And you told me that you wouldn't put everything on the line for someone."

"You said for someone I love, I don't love you, I put up with you."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Well, I don't love you, I can't fucking stand you."

He chuckled and brought his arms around me, hugging me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I tolerate you."

"I tolerate you too."

He pulled back and I let him. Mainly because I might have sort of been enjoying our hug just a little too much. I didn't know what was happening to me but I didn't mind it, it felt. . . I don't know, good? Yeah, it felt good, but whatever was happening between us kind of scared me at the same time.

"Let's go get breakfast." He opened the door for me.

"Thank you, I'm starving." As soon as I said this, my stomach grumbled quite loudly.

"I see."

I blushed a darker shade of pink and trailed behind him as I cooled my face down back to its natural cream color, although all this sun was beginning to tan my skin. I admit, my skin at the moment reminded me a bit of crispy French fries, it was that perfect golden yellow. God, I'm hungry.

We entered a large cafeteria-like room where people sat at their tables, eating some weird looking food. The only things I recognized from their choices were apples and bread. All that there was to drink was water, which was definitely fine with me. I was scared that there would be some questionable looking drink.

"Come." Altaïr's voice brought me out of my mind ramblings and I followed him to a line of people with clay plates, waiting to get their food.

"It's practically a buffet." I murmured to myself. "That's nice to know."

I quietly hummed to myself, trying to keep calm. Almost everyone was staring at me in questionable glances, glares, or looks of indifference. I kept my head low, trying to get them to stop watching me, but they just kept staring and I really wanted to shout out to them to look at something else, I'm not a museum piece on display.

I felt a hand on my lower back and I turned to see Altaïr staring down at me in concern. He must have noticed my nervous humming.

The line moved and I grabbed an apple and a couple slices of bread. I, at the moment, wasn't willing to try anything new. After filling my cup up with water, I followed him to an empty table.

I sat down quietly, kept my head down, and focused on my food. I could feel the stares burning into my back and I had a sudden urge to escape, to just run away from here to somewhere else, probably back to the bedroom, but I didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Altaïr asked.

"I'm just. . ." I trailed off.

"What?"

"Nervous I guess. Everybody keeps staring at me like I'm something on display, like they've never seen a woman before."

"They haven't really, especially one skilled in the assassin arts as you are."

I looked up at him. "They've never seen a woman fight back?"

"No."

I remembered in history that men believed women to be good as wives and mothers and nothing else. A flash of anger filled me at how women were so weak in men's eyes but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Things were different here and I couldn't change history no matter how much I wanted to try.

"When are we leaving for our first city. I don't know where you want to go first." I pushed the apple core around my plate before picking up a bread piece and biting into that.

"I was called to the training yard, so after this I must head over there. You can come if you wish." He picked up both our plates and I followed him.

He placed them in a basket where a girl took them away, to wash them no doubt. Before the girl left, she gave him the bedroom eyes, glared at me, and then she hurried away.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the training yard. Kifah dropped onto my shoulder and I pet her head in greeting. Whatever Eclipse had wanted her for, she was done for now. I was glad that she was back.

"Altaïr! Good, maybe you can get through to these students. Now, you will see a Master Assassin at work." A man in similar robes to Altaïr's spoke.

Altaïr nodded and jumped into the arena. He pulled out his sword and faced his opponent, a man who was bulkier and taller than him. He turned around, flashed me a small smile that I would only notice, before advancing to the bulky man.

The bulky man attacked first, swinging his sword and yelling a battle cry. Altaïr stepped out of the way and pushed the bulky man into the arena wall. The bulky man shook his head, clearing it, and watched Altaïr carefully.

Altaïr feinted to the right and knocked the man out with the butt of his sword. The students clapped as two people dragged the unconscious man out of the arena.

"Does anyone want to try it?" The trainer asked as Kifah perched herself on the edge of the arena wall.

All the students stopped clapping and stepped back a little.

"I would." I raised my hand.

"Any real fighters?"

I growled and fought back the urge to punch him. "I am a _real_ fighter."

"Trainer, let her fight me." Altaïr told him.

The trainer nodded hesitantly and allowed me to pass him. I jumped over the wall and into the arena.

I pulled out my sword and twirled it in my hand for a moment, feeling the weight of the blade. Altaïr looked at me as if he didn't want to hurt me but he knew that I could take care of myself.

We circled the ring slowly, watching each other and waiting for one of us to attack. Finally, I gave in and slashed my sword at him, not wanting to hurt him even though I knew he would block it just fine; but he was injured after all, I hadn't forgotten.

He blocked it just as I had anticipated and countered with a strike of his own, which I blocked easily and tried to disarm him.

After a flurry of slashes and strikes, he had disarmed me, my sword lying on the ground behind him.

"And that-." The trainer began but I grabbed Altaïr's wrist and snapped it behind his back, forcing him to let go of his sword.

He grabbed my leg and tripped me before crawling on top of me, pinning my hands above my head.

"I win." He smirked.

"Do you?" I asked.

His smirk faded and for a second, I could see his face etch into one of uncertainty. Normally, I would knee him but instead, I rolled us so that I was on top and grabbed my sword before placing it next to his neck.

I could see his face under his hood and it showed pride and something else, something I couldn't figure out.

"Looks like we both win."

I felt a poke in my side and I looked down to see a dagger.

I sheathed my sword and stood up, holding out my hand for him. He took it and I helped him stand up. The students watched us with interest as we exited the arena, Kifah flying onto my shoulder again.

 _Eclipse wishes to speak with you._ Kifah told me.

I nodded a little to show her that I had understood her before she flew away again. I watched her go with a sad feeling in my chest but then I quickly shut off that feeling. I would see her again soon, I was sure of it.

"Alright, now are we leaving?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Where to first?"

"Acre."

We exited the arena, me giving a bitch face to the trainer as we passed him, and headed towards the stables.

"Oh, hold on, I need to go get something from the market." I told Altaïr, before turning and walked in the other direction.

I heard him tell me that he would be waiting at the stables before I got too far to hear if he had said anything else.

The market was busier than it had been, perhaps because it was now around noon? Whatever the reason was, I had to literally push people out of my way to get to the carrots. I had a promise to a horse to keep.

I grabbed two carrots and paid for them before heading back towards the stables. I didn't make it very far before someone in the crowd pushed past me and I stumbled forward, slamming into someone's back.

The man turned around and glared down at me.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was pushed." I tried explaining to him but I had a very strong feeling that he didn't speak English.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I fought against his grip but he was probably well over 250 pounds. I couldn't break his grip and I tried multiple times to get someone to help me but they didn't speak English.

I was pulled into an alleyway and tossed forward, hitting the ground with a heavy _thunk_. I groaned and lifted my scraped palms to see them bleeding. I was grabbed roughly by my collar and dragged upright.

Three more men had shown up and now they surrounded me.

"You think you can just hit me without any kind of punishment, bitch?" The man I had first run into asked me, speaking in Arabic.

"Like I said before, I was pushed." I tried explaining but he wasn't having any of it.

I slowly turned in a circle, inspecting the men who were surrounding me. Some of them had on Assassin robes. Immediately, I got into a defensive stance, ready for anything they threw at me.

"Look at this wild stallion, thinking that she can defeat us." One man laughed. He spoke in rapid Arabic, almost too fast for me to understand. "We'll show her, won't we?"

One man reached in to grab me but I knocked his hand out of the way and punched him in the nose, hearing a loud crack before he doubled over in pain, blooding oozing between his fingers.

"Bitch!" The man shouted angrily at me.

I rolled my eyes at the insult and blocked another's hand. Two men took me from behind and forced me to kneel, keeping my arms locked on either side of me.

I struggled against their hold but it didn't do any good. I was stuck now and the guy who I had accidentally ran into walked up to me, smiling creepily.

"You really are a wild stallion, aren't you? Well, don't worry, I'll tame you." He smiles wide, showing off his yellowed teeth.

I jerked away from his hand that reached to caress my cheek. He just laughed at my feeble attempts to shake them off before he pulled out a dagger. My survival instincts kicked into overdrive and adrenaline coursed throughout my body, warming me.

He slashed downwards and cut both my tunic and my tank top in motion, leaving them split down the middle to reveal my bra.

"Oh look, someone has tried to tame this stallion before," he gestured to all my scars, "but they failed. What is this?" He asked more to himself and his friends rather than to me as he tugged on my bra.

He brought the dagger up to cut my bra in half but a hand shot out and knocked the dagger out of his hand.

Altaïr punched the man in the face and kicked him in the knee, breaking it. He turned to the other two men, giving them glares that had me thinking "if looks could kill, these guys would be dead in two second". The two men didn't take the hint and instead attacked him. He easily defended himself and ended up trapping one in a headlock where he quickly, and efficiently, snapped the man's neck.

He turned to the other man but the man had learned his mistake and took off running in the other direction away from us. The man who had cut my tunic and tank top had passed out from the pain, leaving the alleyway silent except for my erratic breathing and Altaïr's heavy breaths.

The adrenaline had left my body and I just stood there, trying to cover myself with what was left of my tunic and undershirt.

"Altaïr." I spoke his name, my voice weak.

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at me. "That is the last time you go anywhere alone." He spoke in an authoritative tone, leaving no room for an argument. He gingerly touched his shoulder and winced slightly but waved to me when I sent him a look.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his expression softening and he spoke quietly.

I shivered despite the fact that it was warm. "I- I don't know." I blinked back tears and mentally chided myself for appearing so weak in front of him. I have faced so much worse-like my father-and yet here I was, trying not to cry from something that had been prevented.

He approached me slowly like I was some scared deer caught in the headlights of a car speeding. When his hand touched my shoulder, I involuntarily flinched away from his touch.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I couldn't help the tears that were now sliding down my face at an alarming rate.

"Shh, it is alright. Come, we must get you back so you may change." He didn't seem fazed at all when I flinched away from him, almost like he knew it would happen. Maybe he did.

"I've got my backpack with my horse." I pointed in the direction of the stables. "I have a- a change of clothes in there; I just need to get to it."

"Okay, follow me." He took my hand and gently tugged me closer to him before frowning.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he had stopped.

He pushed back the clothing a bit at my stomach, revealing my scars. "Where did you get these?"

Memories flashed through my head and I closed my eyes, willing them to go away. I didn't want to deal with them right now and I certainly didn't want to tell him how they got there. Suddenly, a thought came to me. "How could you not have seen them when you pulled me from the bathtub?" I glared at him, practically accusing him of staring somewhere else like, for example, my boobs.

"I was checking to see if you were breathing." He said.

Yep, definitely staring at my boobs. "I don't want to talk about it; can we please just get to the stables?"

He gave me a look and I couldn't help myself, I let go of his hand and traced the scars on my stomach as I let the memories flood through my head, as I relived what happened.

"Like I said before," I said, breaking my thoughts, "my father's a jackass, he's not exactly the nicest and most caring father."

He surprised me by scowling at the thought of my father hurting me. "Why would he do such a thing?"

I shrugged, trying to play it off like it was nothing. "I don't listen, you know this. He doesn't like it when people don't obey."

"How can you act like this is nothing?" He asked, angry.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, you'd overreact!"

"This is not overreacting, this is properly reacting!"

"No, this is certainly overreacting because, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have any new ones!"

"But it happened when it shouldn't have!" He shouted, leaving me to stare at him in surprise, quieting me instantly. "You never should have had this happen."

I looked at my scars and then back up at him. "But it did, and you can't change the past no matter how bad you want to. Let's just go, please, and leave this place." I looked pointedly at where he had just beaten up people.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, keeping me close as he pulled me along. Surprisingly, people hardly noticed the girl in the ripped shirt and the Assassin pulling her along like she was some kind of delinquent who couldn't navigate anywhere without getting into trouble.

Wow, that was exactly who I am.

We made it to the stables in one piece and I grabbed my backpack. I had never noticed that during the scuffle, I had dropped the carrots that were meant for my horse. Oh well, he could just suck it up and deal with it.

Anyway, I pulled out a shirt and shrugged off my ruined ones. I didn't even notice that Altaïr had his back turned, whether it was out of respect for my dignity, disgust because of my scars (wouldn't be the first time someone was repulsed by the things), or because he was keeping a look out for people I didn't know but I didn't really care right now.

I pulled on the shirt and winced as I felt the bruises forming on my skin. I pushed the pain away and zipped up my backpack. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good, we must get going at once."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everybody! Just a few people to thank before we get started.**

 **Followed: Chocoluv99, Darkknight4ever, and ZeniaEstonia!**

 **Added: Chocoluv99, Darkknight4ever, and PoisonedChuugoku!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I had edited it so much and I couldn't possibly put anything from the next chapter into this one.**

Chapter 12

I was sleeping when Eclipse had visited me.

"Eclipse." I greeted her coldly.

"I am. . . just wanting to let you know that. . ." She couldn't complete a sentence, could she? "Well, since Altaïr didn't die, you have my gratitude." This, I guess, was the closest to an apology as I would get. "Although, I still mean what I said."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Of course you did. We humans are just play things to you, aren't we? Things you can just send in, whether we wanted to or not, and kill us."

Her gaze hardened and I suddenly felt cold. "Here is a dagger." She materialized a dagger and handed it to me. "When you are finished with your job, you will stab yourself and be sent back to your realm at the same time you had left it. Your body will be made new but wherever you stab, there will be a consequence."

"Like what?" I asked, turning the shiny bronze dagger in my hands, admiring it's plainness but also it's uniqueness.

"For example, if you stab yourself in the heart, you will have a scar there and possibly heart problems. If you stab yourself in the leg, you will have a limp. If you stab yourself in the arm, you will awake with a broken arm. Things like this."

I nodded and put the dagger in the belt loop of my jeans. When I looked up, she had disappeared- good riddance -and I was left alone.

When I had woken up, the dagger was still in my belt loop and Altaïr did not even question why it was there. It made me wonder if he knew about it or if he knew that it was from Eclipse and thought it would be better if he didn't ask about it.

"Come, we must get going." He said, putting his pack on his horse quickly before mounting it.

"I didn't even get breakfast yet." I complained but mounted my horse anyways.

"Here." He tossed me an apple and I barely had time to catch it. Thank God for my fast reflexes.

I was getting tired of apples all the time. When would I get something yummy like a hamburger or a milkshake? God, now I was craving those two things. As soon as I got back in my world, I was going to McDonald's.

But then again there was nothing really there in that life whereas in this life, I could completely remake myself, life again, start fresh. But my brothers wouldn't be here and as much as they annoyed the hell out of me, I still loved them.

I bit into my apple with more anger than hunger. All of this thinking would wait until my quest, or Altaïr's quest, was at an end. I could make my decision then.

I finished the apple quickly and tossed the core into the bushes to my right. The sun was beating down, causing me to feel trapped and overheated. I needed water but we wouldn't stop for another hour at least. That's when I realized that I didn't have a tunic on, I was just wearing a white T-shirt.

I turned to my right and unzipped my backpack. Maybe I had a spare tunic in here? It was doubtful but honestly I was seriously hoping I had one. Even if it was heavy and all, it helped protect me from the sun.

What I wouldn't give to have some sunscreen right now. God.

I rifled through my bag until I found what I was looking for. "Score!" I smiled and pulled out the tunic. I pulled it on and flipped my hood up over my head and pulled the mask over my face. I replaced the bag on my back and sighed.

All of a sudden, Ren tripped and gave a scream as he fell, four arrows protruding from his body.

I gave a little screech, something that I admit I was ashamed of, as I rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. I looked over to see that Ren had already died and then I was lifted into the air and onto Altaïr's horse, seated in front of him as he urged his horse to gallop far from whoever was attacking us.

I grabbed onto his tunic, almost as if it would keep me from falling off his horse, as he maneuvered through trees and over rocks and around peasants just wandering aimlessly.

Finally, he slowed his horse down and looked around. "It seems as if we have lost them." He said.

I was still dazed about the whole event; it went faster than you could say "Potatoes".

"Keira."

I almost didn't register him saying my name. "What?" I asked, looking up at him.

I could see underneath his hood and hot damn why did he always have to look like a Greek god?

"Are you alright? You are not hurt?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"I-no, I'm not. Who was that?" I asked. "Who attacked us?"

"Templar soldiers. I did not see them until it was too late. I am sorry."

I looked down at my hands, which were still gripping his tunic in a deathlock, and slowly released his tunic. "It's not your fault."

We were silent for a little while.

"Do you think I can turn now?" I asked. Side-saddle was not fun, in fact it was very dangerous. Why oh why did women ever ride like this?

"Yes."

I turned so that I was facing front. I could feel Altaïr's body heat through my clothes. I didn't remember when he had taken my backpack and attached it to his horse's saddle but it was not on my back.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"About a day's ride." He answered.

I sighed and leaned back into him, the death of my beloved horse was making it hard to sit upright.

"So. .." I twiddled my thumbs, thinking of something to say.

"Did Eclipse give you that dagger?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it's to help me get back home for when it's time."

He was silent. "Are you planning on using it?"

I shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it. Maybe, but there's nothing really calling me back to the future. Except maybe hamburgers and French fries." I smiled. "I don't know yet."

His body jerked and I knew he had nodded. He seemed happy with my answer.

When had I become an expert in knowing what he was thinking just by the way his body moved?

We continued on without speaking for the rest of the day. When night came around, we stopped and set up camp, lighting a nice, warm fire that cast shadows across the ground every time the flames flickered.

Every time the fire popped and sent ashes into the sky, I would jump and wrap my arms around my body. The memories of what had happened back in Masyaf were still fresh and I was afraid of sleeping. And now my horse was dead.

Jesus, why can I not catch a break? One bad thing right after another, I'm like a bad luck charm.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Altaïr asked.

"I-I'm too scared to. I don't want memories of what happened. . ." I trailed off.

"You slept before." He pointed out.

"Yes but that was because Eclipse had visited me."

He went silent and I looked over at him. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, obviously you do by the way you're fidgeting like that."

He sighed. "It's nothing, never mind."

"It's not nothing if it's got you like this, I don't believe I've ever seen you like this."

"Like what?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of the right word. "Conflicted."

He did not answer and I looked over at him to make sure he was still there. He could be really quiet sometimes. I guess that's why he does what he does.

"Fine then, don't talk to me." I laid down and closed my eyes. "I'll let you know if I have bad dreams tonight because I'll wake you up with my screaming."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I do not wish you bad dreams."

I glared at him. "You can't just go around being nice to someone one day and then acting as if they're a nuisance to you the next. Good night."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This chapter was mainly inspired by DarkDust27's idea of Keira having a small fan club. A big shout out to you!**

 **Chocoluv99: I didn't even notice this! My little sister is completely in love with Nocturnal, so maybe I subconsciously made Eclipse like her.**

 **Thank you to: MrNoobishDude for following and adding this story as well as Demonheart98 and anyone else I missed!**

Chapter 13

The next morning we avoided talking to each other as much as possible. The whole avoiding each other thing wasn't going to go so well because we only had one horse.

I couldn't think of why Altaïr would need to be avoiding me. Did I say something? Did I do something? What on earth had gotten into him?

When we had gotten to the city, he dropped me off at the house and left me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around to see the Rafiq standing in the doorway, watching me closely. I looked him up and down, scrutinizing his appearance.

He had one arm.

"I was attacked."

I looked back up at his face, ashamed that I had been caught staring. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It was not your doing." He frowned.

I shrugged, not sure what to say now.

"Are you okay?" He repeated his question.

"I-." I wanted so badly to just tell him everything. I needed someone else to talk to. "I'm not sure."

"Oh? Please, do elaborate."

I sat down and he sat across from me, watching me intently.

"I've been traveling with Altaïr for a while now, and we talk. Well, I talk I guess." I nervously played with my hair. It had grown since I got here. "And he's shutting me out and I don't know why. I'm not sure if I said something I shouldn't have or what."

"I have known Altaïr for many years, he has never gotten close to anyone but Al Mualim."

I stared at him, frowning.

"You have gotten even closer to him than Al Mualim is."

"Does that make me special?" I scoffed at the thought.

He shrugged.

"I'm Keira, by the way. Sorry for dumping all of this on you."

"Malik. It is no problem." He nodded. "If you wish, I could talk to Altaïr, though I am unsure if he will listen. We are not on good terms at the moment."

"It's fine, I'll try to get it out of him myself." I smiled. "I think since it's between us, I should be the one trying to find out."

He nodded.

We were silent for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence. Finally, I spoke again.

"Am I free to wander around the city?" I pointed up to the roof.

He frowned. "Altaïr had told me to keep you here."

"Why?"

"I do not know. But I see no harm in allowing you out."

"If you get in trouble with Altaïr, just tell him it wasn't your fault. I am a free bird that needs to spread her wings." I held my arms out so it looked like I was spreading my wings. "Much like the Lynyrd Skynyrd song that's almost as long as any Pink Floyd song."

"Lynyrd Skynyrd? Pink Floyd?" He stared at me. "What are those?"

I had forgotten that no one knew about these things. Altaïr just never said anything. "Um, it's nothing. I made it up."

"Oh."

"I'll be back later." I quickly made my escape out of the room and onto the roof.

I looked around the city and sighed. I wanted to get away from my thoughts, from my problems, but where would I go? This whole city reeked of death and it would always remind me of my problems with everything.

I started forward, slowly building up speed. By the time I was running, I leapt off of the roof and grabbed onto the ledge of the next building. I began pulling myself up when I heard someone shout something from below.

I ignored it and continued climbing but the one voice turned into two, then three, then four. I looked down and saw a small group of women standing below me, pointing up and smiling.

I raised my eyebrow and watched as they pointed up to me and began. . . giggling?

I climbed down and dropped the few feet before turning to them. They looked starstruck.

"Um. . . hello." I bit my lip and awkwardly waved. "Can I help you?"

"It's-it's you!" The woman in the middle gasped.

I frowned. "Uh, yeah."

"Selma told us all about you!"

Oh great. "What do you-."

"Please, you must teach us!" Another woman interrupted me.

"Teach you?" I inquired.

"We come from different cities, but we all have the same story. Our husbands and the men they call friends. . . they are not the nicest, always telling us what our jobs are." The woman in the middle spoke sadly. "You must teach us."

"Teach you what?" I was so confused.

"To fight! We are tired of being pushed around by the men in our cities! They leer at us and give us unwanted attention. We wish to cleanse them from our cities."

"I-I don't know." I sighed. "I'm here on a mission." And I don't know if Altaïr would stay long enough for me to train these women.

"Please, you must!"

I couldn't deny that I wanted to teach these women. "All right. I'll do it."

The women took time thanking me.

"We must get started right away! I know just the place!"

I was quickly wisped away to a small courtyard area with stone pillars and weeds growing up between the cracks in the flooring. This place must have been hit by the war.

The women gathered around me and I felt my anxiety rising up, slowly building up a panic attack. I felt like throwing up and I began sweating. I felt hot, way too hot. I needed Altaïr.

I swallowed and forced myself to focus. These women needed my help. I would give it to them, and Altaïr didn't even want me right now.

Slowly, the day began turning into night and still the women trained. When I felt like they had gotten enough training, I stopped them and sent them home.

I ran back to the house and dropped through the ceiling as silently as I could, but Altaïr was waiting for me. He was absolutely livid, but silent. I could feel the anger rolling off of him as he stood stiffly in the middle of the room, staring at me.

I silently stared back, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, he spoke. "Where were you?"

"Out." I answered coldly. "I'm not some dog you can order around, I am my own person."

He sighed. "I know."

I softened my voice. "Were you successful?"

He nodded.

We stared at each other in silence.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

He immediately turned away from me. "Get some sleep, we leave as soon as the sun rises."

I growled in frustration but did as he said.

 **A/N: I know that Malik is supposed to be in Jerusalem, but he fit better here. Finally, Keira and Malik met! Yay! Once again, a shout out to DarkDust27 for the idea of Keira having a small fan club!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to: nightfright2 for adding and following this story. Also a thanks to: AbigailDarcy88 and Demonheart98 for following!**

Chapter 14

We left the next morning, heading out before the sun was even above the horizon. I still didn't understand why Altaïr was mad at me. It didn't make any sense.

Last night, I had barely gotten any sleep. The whole night, I had tossed and turned, trying to think of a reason why he could be mad at me. It was a waste of time.

Perhaps he had just grown tired of me. I was practically extra baggage.

But we were just starting to get along, he had become one of my friends. I had told him things that I hadn't told anyone.

He was different from the others I had met. The other "friends" I had. It felt different too.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Will you tell me why you're ignoring me?"

"I am not ignoring you." He spoke monotonously.

"Why are you acting like I just killed your puppy then?" I growled. "You will not speak to me unless I force you to!"

"We should continue on if we are to make it back to Masyaf on time." He turned away but I was not having it.

I stepped in front of him. "We are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Get out of the way, Keira." He spoke slowly, his voice deepening.

A chill ran down my spine and I resisted the urge to shiver. I was not in the mood to be swooning over how sexy his voice sounded like that.

Wait, what?

"If you do not move, I will make you." He huffed.

"I'd like to see you try." I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

He stepped forward but I stayed put.

He sighed and stepped back. Thinking I had won, that he would actually tell me what was wrong, I relaxed. As soon as I did, he grabbed my waist and threw my over his shoulder, carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Altaïr! Put me down, you ass!" I pounded his back but it did nothing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I won't."

I growled in frustration and smacked his back again. He didn't even flinch.

Goddamn this man for being so infuriating.

He walked throughout the city, all the while I was slung over his shoulder. My face was burning from embarrassment as he practically paraded me around. Everyone was staring as we passed them, pointing and whispering not so quietly.

As soon as we had made it out of the city, he put me down on my feet. I kicked his shin and crossed my arms over my chest, refusing to look at him.

"Let's go." He grabbed his horse from the stables and mounted it quickly.

I stood where I was.

"If you do not get on the horse, I will leave you here." He sighed impatiently.

I mounted the horse, not wanting to know if he was bluffing or not. I wouldn't put it past him to leave me here, especially the way he has been acting.

We rode in silence. The sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the ground softly, the wind rustling what little plant life left alive in this desert, and the sound of Altaïr's breathing slowly lulled me to a calmed state.

We stopped in a small town to get supplies. The Templars there watched us closely but we did not have any trouble.

Life continued on as if nothing was wrong. Children laughed as if there was no war going on. I envied them and their obliviousness to the whole Templar-Assassin business.

We rode for a few miles before the sun set and we could not see well. Setting up camp was in silence. Cooking and eating the food was in silence. Everything we did was in silence.

It was driving me crazy.

When I was getting ready for bed, there was a small snap, like a twig being stepped on or something.

I turned to Altaïr, the firelight danced across the ground. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded and stood up, quickly pulling me up alongside him.

"Hello, Assassin. . . Keira."

We both turned around to see a man, that I could only assume was Robert de Sable, sitting on a black horse with at least fifteen men behind him.

"Robert." Altaïr growled and pushed me behind him so that he was shielding me.

"I have come for Keira, so just let her go and we won't harm you." Robert held out his hand towards me.

"You can't have her." Altaïr told him.

Why would he come to our camp just so he could have me? "No way am I going with you, you licorice jelly bean!" I insulted him in the best way I could possibly think of in that moment, which was probably not the best insult I have ever come up with but, come on, who actually likes licorice jelly beans?

I looked over at Altaïr. This whole time, he was keeping something from me, most likely the "why" Robert wanted me. Somehow, I knew that it was correct.

Robert rose his eyebrow in response to my insult and sighed, bored. "I didn't want it to come down like this. Bring the prisoner forward."

Two guards came forward and dragged Selma with them, who was feebly fighting back.

"Selma!" I took a step forward but Altaïr wrapped his arm around my waist so that I wouldn't go any farther and have Robert's men capture me.

"It is easy, Keira. You come with me and I won't hurt this. . .woman." Robert wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at Selma.

"Don't hurt her!" I warned him.

He shrugged and turned to look at me and Altaïr. "Hand her over, Assassin."

"No, she does not belong to you." Altaïr's grip on my waist tightened.

"Shame, and this woman seemed so nice." Robert flicked his wrist and one guard ran his sword through Selma's stomach.

"Selma!" I cried out, twisted out of Altaïr's grip, and ran towards the old woman.

When I made it about a foot away from her, two guards grabbed my arms and another shoved a dagger into my abdomen. I groaned at the sharp, intense pain and fell onto my knees.

I heard Altaïr call out my name but it sounded far away. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, deadening the noises as I fell forward. I twisted at the last moment so that I fell on my back and wouldn't shove the dagger farther into my body.

Breathing sent sharp pains coursing through my body and I moaned while clutching the area where the dagger lay imbedded in me. From this angle that I was in, I could see that Selma wasn't breathing. A new pain coursed through me but this time it was in my chest.

"Stay back, Assassin, and she won't be killed." Robert motioned to me and two guards pulled me up and stuck a knife on my throat, drawing a bit of blood. They removed the dagger with a quick move and I cried out in pain, wincing.

When Altaïr saw me wince, he backed off a bit. I hadn't even noticed that he had taken a step forward. Well, I guess it was more than one.

"Kill him, I have what I want." Robert turned his horse around and the two guards lifted me up and slung me over the horse's back. What was up with me just being a sack of potatoes today?

I tried to fight back but my moves were sluggish and tired. I was losing a lot of blood and there was nothing I could do about getting captured.

The guards rushed towards Altaïr as Robert rode away, taking me with him. I saw Altaïr defending himself, trying to get to me, before I passed out.

When I woke, I was in a cell. It was dark and damp inside and I shivered from the cold. My tunic and weapons were gone, leaving me in my T-shirt and pants. They even took my fucking shoes. What kind of assholes took a woman's shoes when it was cold and damp in a cell?

There was a small window, maybe it was just a hole from where a stone had fallen away, just a few feet up. I stood and winced in pain.

I looked down at my stomach and noticed that it was covered in a bloody bandage. Something tells me that Robert wanted to have me live.

I walked over to the window and peeked out but I couldn't believe what I saw. I was high up in the sky, in a large tower. I scoffed, thinking that this only ever happened in movies. I didn't think it would actually end up like this in real life. In the past.

I heard a jingling noise, like a set of keys shaking and clanging against each other, and I turned around to find the source of the noise. I wasn't surprised when I saw a large, fat man carrying a set of keys with Robert de Sable behind him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse from the lack of use.

The door was opened and Robert casually walked in.

"Why, I think you know what I want." He said.

"No, I really don't." I shook my head and shivered again.

He actually seemed a little surprise that I didn't know what he wanted. He barked a short laugh and stared at me. "I can't believe that little goddess did not tell you why you were to help that arrogant, fool-headed Assassin."

I felt the breath go out of my lungs. How did he know about Eclipse? "How do you know?"

"About the goddess? Let's just say that she has a sister, one who is more willing to share things if it means ruining her sister. She told me about you, about your. . . heritage."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"You, my dear, are from my flesh and blood. We are one and the same, you and I."

I shook my head. "No, no that can't be true."

He laughed. "Why don't you ask the goddess that sent you here in the first place? Why don't you ask that Assassin you were traveling with? They knew and they didn't tell you."

"You're lying." I placed my hand on the rough, icky wall to help steady me.

"You'll see. I expect that the goddess will visit you tonight, trying to explain why she didn't tell you. Why _they_ did not tell you." He said and left almost dramatically, swishing his cape out of his way so that it billowed behind him.

I slowly sank to the floor, my breathing was erratic. I refused to believe that he was my great-something grandfather. He couldn't be. It just couldn't be possible.

And what exactly was Altaïr, well more of Al Mualim, and Robert de Sable practically going to war for? What could be so important as to have started all of this.

I decided that I wanted some answers and that would mean facing Eclipse.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

The first thing I asked Eclipse was: "is it true". Her face said it all, she didn't have to answer me. It definitely explained why Altaïr had been acting the way he had. After all, I am the great-something-granddaughter of the man ruining his life.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I was protecting you. I didn't think that-."

"That what?" I interrupted her. "That your sister would betray you and tell Robert who then would tell me?"

 _Calm, child._ Kifah spoke.

"Shut the hell up, Kifah. You knew about this, didn't you? You knew and that's why you left."

Kifah didn't answer, just bowed her head.

I scoffed, feeling so betrayed right now. "Where's Altaïr?"

"Doing as his master has commanded." The goddess answered.

"Not looking for me?" I felt that familiar pain in my chest and willed myself not to cry. "Of course." Who would want to rescue the however-many-greats-granddaughter of the most evil Templar ever?

"It is the only way he can find you and not disobey his orders."

"Is it why you chose me? Because I share the blood of the man he's trying to kill?"

"It was a part of the reason."

I felt my anger spike. "And what was the other reason?"

"Because you would not-." She stopped herself short.

"Would not?" I parroted. "Would not what? Be missed?"

She looked down.

I could feel myself waking up and so I turned to the goddess. "I want you to tell Altaïr something. Will you at least do that?"

She bristled. "I am not some measly messenger who you can-."

"You owe me." I shouted over her.

She went silent and twirled a part of her hair around her finger.

"Wakey-wakey." A gruff voice spoke.

I blinked and my vision slowly came into focus as my eyes searched for the man who woke me up. I groaned and rolled over to see a tall man standing outside of my cell door.

He had a long, black beard. He had pixie braided some parts of it together, crumbs were imbedded and twisted up in its coarseness. His long, black hair was braided and thrown lazily across one shoulder, tied together with a piece of cloth. What got me were his eyebrows. . . eyebrow. He had a unibrow that seemed more like a hairy bird plastered to his forehead.

I struggled to keep my face neutral. "What do you want?"

"Robert wants to see you; he asked me to get you ready."

"Get me ready?"

"Yes, that is what I said, girl." He sneered and opened my cell door.

I stood up and watched as he entered my cell and stood in front of me. He towered over me easily at a height of, and I'm estimating here, six foot eight inches. He was made completely of muscles and hair, he had no shirt on and his pants were more like a skirt.

That's when it hit me: this man was not from around here.

"You're not from here, so," I voiced my findings as he roughly grabbed my arm, "where are you from originally?"

"Nowhere." He answered, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he pulled me out of my cell and down a long hallway.

My foot scraped against the ground, cutting it by the heel. I hissed in pain and made a move to check the damage but he forced me back to walking, telling me that it was fine and I was making a big deal out of it.

I allowed him to drag me until we started for the stairs, then I insisted I walk by myself. He let go of my arm but warned me that if I so much as tried anything-.  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me or cut off my head or seriously maim me. I get it. I've watched movies like this." I cut him off.

His eyebrow quirked funnily and I stifled a giggle.

I followed the damp, stone staircase until he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a wooden door. Opening it, light shone in my eyes and blinded me for a few seconds, forcing me to cover my eyes.

When I uncovered them, I was brought into a room full of windows. The whole room was made completely of stone and I wondered if we were in some kind of fort, like the ones used in the movies. God, everything was just like a movie right now, it was sickening.

In the middle of the room was a wooden table; on it were piles of papers and maps from what I could make out. Probably something having to do with Templar domination, I couldn't be too sure.

Surrounding the wooden table was Robert de Sable himself, two (what I guessed) bodyguards, three men wearing Templar vests, and a woman who eyed me suspiciously as soon as I entered the room.

"Robert, I have fetched your girl." The man holding me pushed me toward the table.

Robert turned to face us, stopping mid-sentence. "Ah, thank you, Nikolas."

Russian. The man with the unibrow was Russian.

Robert stepped toward me and circled me. "She does not look much like me, no?"

The ones surrounding the table laughed. All except for the woman, who glared hard at me. Maybe that was how she normally looked, but every time I made eye contact with her, I would fight a shudder as her stare left me cold.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, my dear!" He gasped dramatically. "To see you! What else?"

His followers, minus the woman, laughed again. One even pounded on the table with his fist.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you gonna tell me why you wanted me?"

"Fine, fine, you are no fun." He muttered to himself in French before smiling at me again. "I thought you would like to meet the person who outsmarted your goddess."

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked surprised at my refusal but did not let it stop him from showing off to his friends. Would they be considered his friends? Or followers? Minions perhaps?

"If you do not want to meet Twilight, then perhaps you ought to meet some of my friends." He approached the others. Pointing to the three in Templar vests, he introduced them. "Majd Addin, Sibrand, and Jubair Al Hakim," pointing to the two bodyguards, he continued his introductions, "Ali Hakim and Rami Malik," and then pointing at the woman, he concluded the introductions, "and Maria."

I stared her down as she glanced at Robert for a moment before continuing to glare at me. The way she had looked at him. . . I could only define it as admiration.

"Great, nice to meet you all." I said sarcastically. "Can I go back to my room now or are you going to drone on and on about your evil plans like those others."

"What others?" He asked.

"The ones the Assassin and I killed." I didn't want to use Altaïr's name just incase he didn't know it. "They talked about their evil deeds, I was just wondering if you would do the same."

Maria scoffed and Robert smiled tightly.

"I don't see what the benefit of speaking such things would be." He cleared his throat.

"Then I'd know how evil you are, because right now you don't seem like a bad person."

"But I am not. I care for the well-being of others."

"Unless they don't conform to your standards, isn't that right?" I raised an eyebrow.

He was silent, thinking of a way to avoid the question altogether. He was exactly like a politician.

I continued to ridicule his plans, even going as far as grabbing one of the pieces of paper on the table and ripping it, calling it useless against the Assassins. I snuck the paper that Robert and the others had huddled around into the waistband of my pants, pressing it flat against my back so that it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Do you want to know what I am going to do to your precious Assassin?" He asked, growing angry.

"Please." I gestured for him to continue.

"I am going to kill you right in front of him. I am going to make him regret the day he ever defied me."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think killing me in front of him will change anything? He's still going to come after you. He really doesn't like me all that much. I believe his exact description of me was 'stupid woman'."

Robert opened his mouth to contradict me when Maria stopped him.

"She is goading you, sir. It would be wise to ignore her." She crossed her arms across her chest, mirroring my position.

He closed his mouth and pointed to me. "Teach her a lesson."

The two bodyguards, I already had forgotten their names, came towards me and I slightly panicked. What happens if they saw that I had taken the exact paper they were mooning over?

The one on the right punched me in the jaw, sending me backwards. I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet. The one on the left came at me and socked me right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I struggled for breath while the one on the left punched me in the exact spot the other one did.

"Stop." Robert spoke with authority.

The two stopped immediately.

Pain flared in my stomach area and I looked down to see blood seeping in my shirt. The stitches had ripped when the man had punched me. I slowly sank to my knees, clutching the bleeding wound.

Maria stepped forward and grabbed my arm, roughly dragging me to stand up straight. "Get her to the doctor."

Nikolas stepped forward and gathered me up in his arms, carrying me out of the room. I swayed as he walked, making me slightly nauseas but it was bearable.

"You should not have spoken the way you did. You do not know some of the things Robert is capable of." Nikolas's gruff voice filled the empty stairway.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks for telling me _now_."

He did not answer me and I wondered if he knew what sarcasm was.

He went past the door where my cell was and continued to climb the stairs.

"How much further?" I asked, wincing in pain from every step he took.

"Not much. I just have to make it to the top of the stairs." He didn't look at me when he answered.

I lifted my hand slightly and lifted my shirt to see the damage. The cut bled moderately fast, oozing from the cut and soaking into my pants. I placed my shirt back over it and pressed down on the wound.

He made it to the top of the stairs and kicked open a door. The first thing that hit me was the light, and then it was the hot wind and the heat. It took me a few moments to realize that we were on the roof.

"Doctor." Nikolas shouted.

"Coming!" A voice shouted.

Then entered a very skinny man who looked like he would blow away at any moment in these high winds. He was bald and had a long, grey beard that was flecked with black hairs. He walked towards us, took one look at me, and told Nikolas to put me on the table that was just a few feet away.

Nikolas, as gently as he could, placed me on the table and stepped back a few inches to let the doctor work.

The weedy man flitted around me, tutting. "And I _just_ finished sewing you up."

He lifted up my shirt a little and cleaned it with a towel. When the towel had practically gone from white to red, he grabbed another towel and pressed it to my wound.

"Hold this here with as much pressure as you can put on it." He told me.

I did as he asked and he grabbed a pretty large needle and some thread.

"Don't I get some kind of anesthetic for this?" I asked, my voice wavering at the sight of the huge needle that was about to go into my skin.

"Right! Nikolas, get some wine." He ordered the bulky man.

Nikolas walked off and grabbed a pottery jug before handing it off to the doctor. The doctor grabbed it from him and told me to move my hand.

So I did.

And then he poured the wine on my wound.

And I passed out from the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story!**

 **Imtomzizle: I'm so glad you like my story! It means a lot to me!**

Chapter 15

I woke up back in my cell and I wonder how long I had been out. I had not dreamed about anything nor had Eclipse visited me.

I lifted my shirt slightly to see the stitches and then it dawned on me. I had passed out with valuable information in my pants. I reached around, panicking, and was relieved to feel the crinkle of paper underneath my hand.

I sighed in relief and slowly sat up, surprised that there was no more than an ache from my knife wound.

The door creaked open and I turned to face whoever was coming.

Maria walked in and grunted. "It's about time you woke up, it's been a while."

"How long?" I asked.

"Four days. You were fighting off an infection." She placed a pail down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Almost died because of it too."

I was pulling myself up but upon hearing this, I stopped short. "Four days?"

She grimaced. "That is what I said, yes." She gestured to the pail, "And here's something you can wash yourself with," she said and walked out.

I walked over to the pail and saw the water sloshing around still. I reached down and washed my hands first, clearing them from all the mud and things that had caked on when I was sleeping.

The next thing I washed was my hair. It used to be blonde, but over the days I had not washed, it had become a short of dirty, dusty kind of brownish-blonde. Honestly, it disgusted me.

When I was done washing, the water turned dark from all the dirt that had been slowly collecting on me. I left the bucket there and walked over to the makeshift window.

The sun was setting and it reflected off of the water. Wherever I was, in this strange fort, it was next to water.

I looked around the room and grabbed the piece of paper from my back. Unfolding it, I began to read it in the dim light I had left.

I could barely understand the stupid military code talk but what I did understand was that Robert was not acting alone. He was planning something with someone, someone in a high position. They were planning on killing Altaïr and use me as bait to do so.

I heard someone coming up the stairs so I shoved the paper out the window. As soon as I had done that, the door opened, revealing Nikolas with a bundle of something fabric-y.

"Hello again." I greeted him softly.

He grunted in reply and I sighed inwardly. "Here are your clothes." He threw them at me.

I caught them and stared at them for a moment. "Why did you give them to me?" I asked.

"Because Twilight has asked for you." He began closing the door behind his leaving form. "I'll be back in two minutes to collect you. Be ready by then."

I quickly put on my tunic and pants and stood, waiting for Nikolas to come back. I was a little scared to see Twilight but I had to keep my face neutral, she couldn't know how much she made me nervous.

When Nikolas came back, he took me by the arm and pulled me along until we entered the same room where I had first met Maria. Inside stood a woman who was an exact image of Eclipse, just with white hair instead.

I watched her practically glide around, talking to the Templars and pointing out things on a map. Her hair and clothes blew around in an ethereal kind of way. Like she was a ghost.

Nikolas coughed loudly when they did not look up at our entrance. As soon as he did, everyone turned to look at us and I felt myself shrink away from their piercing gazes.

"Ah, Keira. Meet Twilight." Robert stepped forward and pointed at the goddess.

I stared as Twilight came closer to me and stood in front of me, her eyes sweeping me from head to toe. I wondered what she thought of me, the person helping her sister. Did she think of me as some kind of idiot? A weak, pathetic human? Someone she could make into her puppet just like her sister could?

"So you're the girl who would thwart my plans; the same plans that took me _years_ to perfect and put into motion." She put her finger on her chin and crossed one of her arms across her stomach, mocking a thinking pose. "I honestly expected you to be taller."

I almost snorted at the cliché movie line but I kept my cool. I didn't answer her and she turned to look back at Robert.

"Are you sure that she's your granddaughter? But she is so small." She laughed and the others joined in. All except Maria, who just stared at the map on the table.

Is that supposed to be insulting?

"Is there a specific reason you wanted me?" I asked.

Twilight stopped laughing and sighed, looking at me with a bored look on her face. "I want you to talk to my sister. Have her stop that little pet of hers-the other one, not you, dear-from ruining my plans and no one will be hurt."

I snorted. "You obviously don't know your sister that well if you think she's going to listen to me."

"Why? Because you're a 'pathetic human'?" She made air quotations as she stared at me. "Did you honestly think you would make it out of this alive? My sister is lying to you, you were never meant to go home."

"I don't know what-."

"Did she give you a dagger?"

I opened my mouth to retort but stopped myself short.

"I thought so," she smirked. "And did she tell you that it transports you back to the future?"

I kept silent.

"That dagger is just a plain old dagger. She's done this before with other humans. There was never going to be an option where you go back home. Let me guess, you have no family? No family who cares about you?"

I flinched slightly and she frowned.

"She's been lying to you from the start." She stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "If you help me, help my cause, I can send you back home. I can make your father quit his drinking habits, I can make him realize what he's done to you, and I can make your mother cherish the thought of you being her daughter. I can make your brothers appreciate you."

"How?" I asked, interested in what she was offering.

Being appreciated and loved was something that I could only ever dream about and here it was, being offered by a goddess.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'm a goddess, remember?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Can I think about this?"

She nodded. "Take a few days and think about it." She turned to Nikolas then. "Give her a new room."

"Which one?" He asked.

"The nicest." She winked at me and turned around to face Robert once more.

I was led out of the room and up the flight of stairs until we went past the door to the cell I was in. We continued just a few more flights of stairs until Nikolas stopped me at a old, rickety wooden door.

I raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. Imagining a lame room, I was proved wrong by how big and beautiful the room was. The bed was an actual bed, there were carpets along the floors, the room wasn't damp like my cell, and it was light inside.

I walked in slowly, expecting Twilight to pop up and shout "PSYCH BITCH" and throw me back in my cell but nothing happened. And for the first time in a while, I felt calm.

I jumped on the bed and snuggled into the soft, silk pillows, enjoying the feeling of them on my face. What had me really happy, though, was the bath in the next room. I would finally be allowed to get rid of the stink that was attached to me.

But first, I wanted to sleep like a baby in this silk, plushy bed.

"Keira!" Eclipse showed up in my dream.

"Eclipse." I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Keira, listen to me, whatever offer my sister made you, you cannot take her word for it. She's lying to you!"

"Funny, she said the same about you."

"I know, but you need to trust me."

"I can't."

Eclipse frowned. "And why not?"

"I can't trust anyone, this is some Game of Thrones shit right now." I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Eclipse."

I turned around and saw Twilight standing there in all of her goddess-y glory.

Eclipse visibly darkened. "Twilight."

"What are you doing, pestering this girl? Interrupting her dreams?" A thought dawned on her and she frowned. "You really didn't think you could bring her back over to your side, did you?"

"She never _left_ my side." Eclipse insisted.

"Leave her alone!" Twilight flicked her wrist and Eclipse disappeared. She then turned to me and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't come back."

"And how will you do that?" I asked.

She just winked at me and left.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. For a moment, I had forgotten where I was, but once I looked around, I remembered. I was in the silky bed in the best room in the house. . . or fort I guess.

I stood up and walked over to the bathtub to see it already filled up with water. I touched it and felt that it was still warm, meaning someone had come in here while I was sleeping and knew that I needed a bath.

I stripped down and stepped into it. Sinking into the lukewarm water, memories flashed through my mind of the time where Altaïr had pulled me out of the tub when he thought I was drowning. I visibly blushed at the memory and cleared my throat awkwardly even though no one was around to see.

I frowned then. Altaïr knew about me being Robert's granddaughter and he still didn't tell me. He kept something that important from me.

Maybe Eclipse made him not tell me.

I remembered the way he would always fidget and look conflicted. He had wanted to tell me, I could tell, but I just hadn't known what. Now I do.

And I wish he had told me.

I finished cleaning off and changed into my tunic and pants, leaving the blood soaked clothes on the floor and the dirty water in the tub. If someone had come in to place the water, then someone would come in to replace the water, or at least take the water out. Right?

I walked over to the table and saw my breakfast along with a note sitting there. I grabbed the note and the piece of bread, snacking on that as I read the note.

"Keira,

I hope you took use of the bathtub in the other room. If not, then there is water already filled in it, I do hope you catch it while it is still hot. I wish you to do nothing but think about my offer today. Perhaps you would like to take a walk around the fort, perhaps Nikolas would take you? He is stationed right outside of your door if you wish to take a walk. I know you wish to have clean clothes, but at the moment I have nothing. Not to worry, a clean pair of clothes will be provided tomorrow.

Twilight"

I put the note down and finished my breakfast (literally just bread, water, and vegetables. Creative, right?), and when I was done, I put my hair up into a ponytail with my hair tie. I walked to the door and opened it. True to her word, Nikolas was right outside of my door.

At the sound of the door opening, he turned to look at me, a gold hoop in his ear twinkled in the light.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." He gave me the bro-nod.

"I was told you could show me around the fort?" I asked, hesitant in case Twilight was wrong.

He pursed his lips. "Do you wish to go?"

I nodded. "I would love to stretch my legs."

"Follow me." He took my arm, softly this time, and placed my hand on the crook of his offered arm.

I smiled gratefully at him and took the tour of the fort. Saying it was large would be lying. It seemed to be the size of New York itself. I knew that it wasn't possible, but it wasn't until sundown when we finally made it back to my room.

During the tour, I had learned quite a lot about Nikolas and what he was doing here rather than in Russia.

"My wife is back in Russia, trying to keep our boys alive. We don't have much food, you know? Hard times are easy to come by." He had said, a distant look in his eyes. "I'm here because Robert promised a lot of money. A lot of money could save my family."

I had asked him what his wife and kids were like and he talked enthusiastically for at least an hour. I didn't feel like interrupting him to tell him that my feet were hurting, it didn't seem right. He was much happier when he talked about his family and I didn't want to take that away from him.

He made the Templars seem like the good guys and I couldn't help but feel lost and confused. From the start, I've been told that Templars were bad (Robert was a good example of that but Nikolas and a few others I had met during my tour proved this wrong) and that the Assassins were good.

Now I wasn't too sure. The Assassins killed ruthlessly and so did the Templars. For the first time in my life, I was starting to think that there was no right answer, no right side. There was only bad and bad or good and good. They both fought for right causes but they just went around doing it different ways.

When Nikolas returned me back to my room, I thanked him softly and kissed his cheek before shutting the door behind me, leaving him blushing softly in the doorway. The first thing I noticed was that the dirty bathwater had been taken away and I smiled to find myself right.

The next thing I noticed was a pile of clothes on the bed, folded with careful precision. I unfolded it and noticed it as a Templar tunic with grey pants, much like my own, and a nightgown.

I disregarded the Templar tunic immediately and saw a purple dress underneath. It was a sweetheart neckline that went down to my ankles, the sleeves would hang off my shoulders and hang past my wrists.

I slipped on the nightgown and snuggled in the bed, content but still lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Since it's my birthday today, I'm going to have two chapters in one day! Thanks to everyone who added and followed this story!**

Chapter 16

Two days had passed and I had done much thought. If I refused, I would end up back in the cell and most likely killed. If I accepted, I would betray Altaïr and the memory of Selma. After all, Robert did kill her.

But do I accept to survive or do I deny to remain loyal.

Twilight was expecting an answer soon and I still couldn't give one. I knew she was losing patience but it was a hard decision, she knew this.

The morning on the second day, I awoke from a strange dream. In it, it was a memory but it had been altered in a way. It was a memory of my father beating me for the first time, but instead of it happening during the evening, it had been during. . . twilight.

A thought dawned on me and I thought back to when Eclipse tried to reach me and Twilight showed up, promising she would keep Eclipse away. What if she had been in my head every time I had been dreaming and I didn't even know it?

She would have been gathering information from me without my participation.

But I could be wrong and it could just be me altering my own dream.

I walked out the door in a green cotton dress and was surprised to see Nikolas sitting in the chair he normally sat in biting his fingernails.

"Nik?" I asked, causing him to whip his head around to face me. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "I-I have something to tell you."

Uh-oh. "Tell me."

He shook his head again. "Tonight."

"Nikolas!" Maria's voice rang off the stone walls.

I instantly froze. In the week that I had been here, Maria had been nothing but unkind and cold towards me. She definitely did not like me and I didn't even know why.

"Nikolas! I was calling for you, did you not hear?" She came into view and glared hard at me and the burly man.

"I was keeping him." I covered smoothly. "Whatever you want him for, you can have him now."

"Just because Twilight likes you does not mean you have more authority than me." She snarled at me. "You forget that you are still a prisoner here."

"Am I?" I asked, frowning.

She seemed to have realized her mistake and quickly covered for herself. "You haven't exactly been able to leave, have you?"

I shook my head. "Whatever."

She gave a pointed look to Nikolas and he stood, following her like a dog in trouble. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs as he followed her.

I watched them leave before walking down the stairs, trying to find a room where I could be alone, one that wasn't my own room. I had to contact Eclipse and I was sure that Twilight had done something to my room so she could see what was going on in my head.

I pouted slightly. I wondered if she ever could have made my parents appreciate me or if that was just something she used to get me on her side.

I opened a door and found a library. Perfect.

I walked to the farthest corner in the room and sat down, closing my eyes. I couldn't feel myself tired but somehow I fell asleep.

"Thank the gods! Keira, are you hurt?" Eclipse asked, touching my shoulder and looking me over.

"No." I shrugged off her hand. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know, I couldn't get to you. Somehow, Twilight found a way to keep me from contacting you."

I nodded, thoughtful. "How's Altaïr?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled softly and I admitted it to myself, she looked beautiful when she smiled rather than her usual frown. "He's worried."

"Tell him he can't come looking for me." I told her, thinking up the paper I had held in my hands days ago. "Look at this."

She held it in her hands and read it quickly. "If this is right, then he has to be careful with what he's doing."

"Who is he assassinating?" I asked.

"Jubair Al Hakim in Damascus." She tossed the paper to the side.

His name tickled a memory. "I met him." I frowned. "He's one of Robert's right hand men."

She nodded as if were obvious. "That's the point."

"He's getting closer to Robert." I pointed out. "And that would lead him here! You need to stop him before he gets too close."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think he'll listen to me."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"He's. . ." she paused, "stubborn."

"What-what's that supposed to mean? He may be stubborn but he would listen to you either way. You're a goddess!" I stepped closer, eager for answers.

She sighed. "Whether he admits it or not, you are his friend. He is reckless in trying to get you back from Robert."

My heart fluttered slightly. "Really?" I smiled shyly.

She opened her mouth when I woke up.

"Wake up."

I reached out and grabbed whoever woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Nikolas standing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I panicked slightly. "Contacting Eclipse?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Good."

My eyes snapped to his face. "What?"

"You remember what I had been saying to you about the Templars?" He helped me stand up. "Those were all lies. Twilight was in my head during the time and I did not want to get my wife killed. They are holding her here."

"What about your sons?" I followed him as he checked to make sure that there was indeed no one in the library before he answered.

"Robert forced them to join his cause. Just as he did to me."

"I'm sorry." I lightly touched his arm.

"Remember. Tonight."

"Wait," I stopped him before he could leave, "I have one question that's been bugging me. How is Robert my ancestor? I thought he didn't marry?"

"He didn't."

"But then who-." I stopped. "Maria."

He smiled slightly and walked off, leaving me alone in the library.

Whatever he wanted to talk to me about tonight, it sure was important.

That night, I sat awake in my room waiting for Nikolas to come in and talk. As I was beginning to think he wouldn't show, he practically ran into my room and locked the door behind him.

"Nik, what's so important that-."

"Shh." He hushed me quickly and put his ear to the door. "Follow me."

I followed him, having to quicken my steps to match his long, purposeful strides. At one point, he even told me to stop walking so loudly.

I raised an eyebrow at that but did as he wished.

After at least five minutes, I broke the silence. "What-."

"Shh."

I whispered my question. "What are we doing?"

"Getting you out of here." He grabbed my arm and looked down a hallway before we traveled down it.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't explain. She can." He points at Maria who was leaning against the wall, looking at her nails.

When she heard us, she looked at us and, for once, didn't look angry. She looked determined.

"Nikolas, Keira." She greeted us softly.

"What's going on? I don't understand." I put a hand on my hip.

"I have your clothes here. Put them on." She gave me back the clothes Eclipse had given me. "And here's your weapons and strange pack."

I grabbed all the things she offered and waited for the two to turn around before putting on my clothes, taking off the nightdress I had on.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I was fully equipped.

"We're getting you out, what does it look like?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"But, you don't like me. Why would you help me?" I asked.

"I never did not like you," she said and began leading us down a corridor, "I was just keeping up appearances."

I stayed silent and considered what we were doing. If we were caught. . . well, who knows what would happen. Maria would probably know.

Maria slid out a dagger and Nikolas pulled a sword from his side. Up ahead, I could hear the distant sound of voices.

"Let us handle this." Maria told me and gave a pointed look to Nikolas.

They snuck toward the voices and I could hear the sound of choking. Maria reappeared and waved to me, giving me an "it's all okay" signal. I crept towards her and turned the corner. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I saw the two guards on the floor, their throats cut open. One of them was still choking on his own blood.

I looked away from his piercing gaze and up at Nikolas and Maria. They signaled me over and we continued on our way silently.

"We are almost out." Nikolas announced quietly.

"This is where I leave you." Maria announced. "I trust you can take her the rest of the way, Nikolas?"

He nodded.

She looked at me and offered a small smile. It looked good on her compared to her usual frown or scowl. "Good luck. I hope you find your Assassin friend."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

She turned and walked away as quickly and as silently as humanly possible. I only turned away from her when she was out of sight.

"Follow me." Nikolas grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

We crept along close to the wall, hiding in the shadows. Suddenly, shouts sounded and I looked at Nikolas.

"Damn!" He growled. "They are coming our way. Get out your weapon."

I pulled out my sword and readied it.

"Stay behind me." He pushed me behind his massive body.

My heart began beating faster and I felt fear in my chest. Not fear for myself but for Nikolas. He was risking a whole lot for me and his wife and children were a huge price to pay if he got caught.

"There they are!"

My heartbeat sped up and I stepped slightly out from behind Nikolas. There were four guards running towards us and I almost laughed. They had only sent that few? I could easily have taken them on myself.

I swung my sword at one of the guards that got too close and I felt the tugging of my stitches. To be honest, I had totally forgotten about being stabbed in the stomach.

I sliced at the guard's stomach and heard another one sneaking up behind me. There were five guards now and I wondered how many more would come.

"Get out of here!" Nikolas fought his way over to me and I saw five more guards joining the fight.

"Together!" I refused to leave without him.

He blocked a blow to his head but was not fast enough to dodge the blow to his stomach. It grazed his stomach and he grunted in pain.

I spun around and stabbed the man who had hurt Nikolas in the neck. Pulling my sword out, I turned to Nikolas and fought of two more guards.

"Let's go!" I called to him.

He shook his head and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the fighting and towards the exit. I blocked a sword aimed for my leg without breaking stride.

The door opened and Robert de Sable and at least twenty guards came into the room, aiming their swords and spears at us.

"Surrender and you will not be hurt." Robert spoke.

Nikolas was the first to put down his sword, kicking it toward Robert. I dropped my sword and a guard stepped forward, grabbing it before retreating back to the other guards and Templars.

"I must say, I'm ashamed." Robert paced as he spoke to us. "I thought that you would have taken Twilight's deal. After all, you just want to be accepted, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd never join you."

He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Really? I do hope you'll change your mind."

I shook my head.

"No? A shame. Kill him."

"No!" I shouted and moved forward to Nikolas but was pulled back by two Templars.

I was forced to watch as four guards stepped forward and stabbed at Nikolas. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, and tried to block out the sounds of his pained cries and the swords going through his skin over and over again.

Then it stopped and I heard the guards step back.

"You-," I heard my voice shaking as I glared straight at Robert, "you monster! He had a family!"

"Oh, I know. I have them in my dungeons. They won't be too happy to hear how you got him killed." Robert smiled.

I felt the tears slip down my cheeks and I refused to look at my dead friend.

"Put her in the dungeons." Robert waved his hand carelessly.

I spat at him and fought against my oppressors. "You won't get away with this." I promised. "The Assassins will stop you."

He turned around slowly and fury overtook the usual calm demeanor he wears. "You really think the Assassins will stop me?" He scoffed. "How do you think I've gotten away with all the things I have so far? I have someone on the inside." He chuckled at my attempts to deny this.

"Who? Who would betray their brothers?" I asked.

"Why, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. Do you not remember the night you were drowned?"

My eyes shot open. "How do-."

"How do I know that?" He chuckled again. "There were three of us that night but only two spoke. I can't believe you didn't recognize their voices. After all, you certainly spoke to one a lot. After each kill."

Al Mualim. He's the only one who could be the betrayer. I have had my doubts about him in the past, but I had chalked it up to too much TV where the man in charge is the bad guy.

"On second thought, give her to Makam." Robert smiled viciously as he waved off his fellow Templars.

I tried to break the Templar's grips as they dragged me away.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: We are nearing the end of the story! Three more chapters!**

Chapter 17

"Keira, what happened to you?" Eclipse asked.

I winced in pain as I stood up. "There was an escape plan that failed. Now a good man is dead."

"How did they know you were trying to escape?"

I shook my head slowly and then thought back to Maria. Was she the one who warned them? But why help me and then decide not to?

Or someone could have seen that I was gone and then saw the dead bodies, putting the two together.

"I'm not sure." I answered at last.

She nodded and then perked up. Smiling slyly, she spoke softly. "Altaïr's asleep."

"And?" I asked expectantly.

"You could see him."

"Really?"

"I could connect you two together for a short time. I know he's been eager to see you."

"Do it then."

There was a few moments were I felt as if I were attached to a comet falling through the earth and then it all stopped and I was standing in the middle of Altaïr's room where he sat at his desk, writing.

"Altaïr?" I whispered, not sure if he was truly there.

His head spun around as soon as he had heard my voice.

We stared at each other for a few moments before he rushed over and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "What did they do to you?"

God, I had missed his voice. "I- I don't remember exactly."

He stepped back but didn't break contact. "What do you mean?"

I frowned in thought and licked my cracked lips. "I know I was tortured," he flinched at the word, "but I can't remember."

"Probably for the best." He rubbed my arm softly. "I will find you, I promise."

"No, Altaïr, you can't. They're trying to get you to them, don't you see? It's a trap!"

He shook his head. "Nonetheless, I cannot just leave you there."

I exhaled, admitting defeat. "Promise you'll be careful?"

He nodded.

"It's not a promise until you say it."

He smiled softly. "I promise I will be careful."

I smiled back. "Good."

He frowned. "I-I cannot stay long."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Al Mualim is calling me."

"That reminds me, there's something you should know about Al Mualim."

And then I was back with Eclipse.

Why oh why did this keep on happening to me? I silently cursed the universe.

"I am sorry you could not stay longer." Eclipse apologized.

"I need him to know that Al Mualim is not good! He's a Templar!"

"What?" Her face scrunched up. "How do you know?"

"Robert told me."

She put her hand on her chin and looked down at her feet. "This is grave news indeed. I shall warn Altaïr; whether he listens or not I cannot say. As I said before, we are not on the best of terms at the moment."

I woke up in pain. I could feel every cut burning and my lungs wheeze with every breath. I opened my eyes to see a face staring down at me.

"Hello." I greeted, my voice hoarse.

"Hello." The voice belonged to the woman staring down at me.

That's when I realized that my head was in her lap.

"Um, what happened while I was out?" I asked.

"I cleaned you up. That man did a lot of damage to you." She sighed.

"Right. . ." I bit my lip but stopped when pain flared. "What exactly did he do to me?"

"You do not remember?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching together as she worried.

I shook my head.

"Strange. I do not know why you do not remember." She frowned. "I can tell you about your health."

"Tell me."

"You have multiple scars on your stomach and back, those are already healed over, and cuts along your arms, chest, and legs. Multiple bruises along your body, you have a small cut above your eyebrow. Luckily, you did not break anything."

"Great." I closed my eyes and willed myself not to think about how I got those. Suddenly, a thought dawned on me and I opened my eyes to look at her. "Are you Nikolas's wife?"

Her face scrunched in confusion as she nodded slowly. "How do you know Nikolas?"

"He's my friend." Was. Was my friend.

Her face lit up with joy. "Where is he? Can I speak to him?"

I slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What has happened? Tell me."

"He was helping me escape. . ." I took a deep breath. "But we were caught and he-."

"Say no more. Please." She closed her eyes as tears slid down her dirty cheeks. "I only want to know one thing. Did he suffer?"

Yes. He had. "No."

"Good." She gently laid my head on the ground and stood up. "You will have to excuse me. I must tell my sons."

I watched her walk away and I regretted lying to her. To spare her the pain of knowing how he actually died was a good thing, I guess, but she deserved to know how he died. No matter how badly it might damage her.

I slowly eased myself into a sitting position and winced. Every part of me was on fire and I could not imagine what Makam had done to me. I guess it was a good thing that my brain decided that it was much too traumatic and hid it from me.

I then attempted to stand up but Nikolas's wife came speeding back in the room.

"You cannot stand up yet, you must rest!" She chastised me and pushed me, gently, back down on the ground.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Katherine."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. Now rest."

I admit that I didn't want to rest because I was sick of sleeping all the time but I was in so much pain and sleeping to escape that sounded good.

So I did.

It had been a week and I was finally able to walk around. I was given a bucket (that was given to me by Maria, who had given me a look that said "I'm sorry you were caught and tortured") to wash myself with.

When I was cleaned, I played with the fraying ends of my tunic. It was stained with blood and dirt, pieces of straw clung to it and I didn't bother to brush them off. They were going to come back on anyways if I decided to sleep.

Just then, a large bell sounded and I recognized it as the warning bell. I stood up quickly and walked, slowly, to the entrance to my cell. Outside, guards were running around and gathering weapons.

"What's going on?" One guard asked another, grabbing the spear that was held out to him.

"Assassin."

My heartbeat sped up and I fought to hide the smile that was showing on my face. Altaïr was coming for me.

Just then, Robert came to my cell and roughly grabbed me by the arm. "How did he know where we were?" He asked, pulling me towards him.

My face was pressed up against the cell door. "I don't know."

"Liar! You contacted your goddess, didn't you?" He pushed me back and opened the door. "Come with me." He grabbed me and pulled me along.

"Where are you taking me?" I struggled against him but I was still weak from all that torture a week ago.

"To the roof." He answered and dragged me up the stairs.

When we had reached the second floor, he directed one of the guards to come with him. Together, they led me up to the roof.

When we had gotten there, Robert took out a small dagger and looked around the roof.

"Yes," he said, "this is a good spot." He then turned to the guard. "Take her and go to the edge of the tower. When I give the word, send her off it."

My eyes widened and I fought against the guard as he dragged me to the edge. To stop me from sending us both over the edge, he held a knife to my neck.

Then we waited and one half of me hoped that Altaïr wouldn't show up while the other half hoped that he would kill Robert and my guard quickly.

Just when I thought he wasn't going to show, the door to the roof opened up and there he stood, dressed in his white robes and the familiar scowl on his face when he saw the predicament I was in.

"Ah, Assassin. It's good to see you." Robert spoke and paced back and forth. "I knew it would only be a matter of time until you found us."

"Release Keira." Altaïr growled at Robert.

Robert frowned. "Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?" He smiled and stepped towards my Assassin. "Now I have something fun. Kill me, and she's off the tower; save her, and you don't kill me. A hard choice, is it not?" Robert held a small dagger in his hand, twirling it around as he spoke.

Altaïr turned his head and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Altaïr, just end it right now! Kill him!" I begged him but I could feel his indecision.

"Did I mention that it is a long way to the bottom?" Robert spoke. "She wouldn't survive the fall."

He motioned to the guard and the guard held the upper half of my body over the side. I shrieked and clung to him tightly.

Just then, a screech sounded and I saw Kifah flying towards Robert. She attacked him with her sharp talons.

While Robert was distracted, I elbowed the guard holding me and struggled to get out of his grip but he didn't even flinch when I elbowed him. Altaïr ran towards me but didn't get very far when Robert shoved the dagger he was holding into Kifah.

She gave a strangled cry and he threw her off the edge. I watched as she fell, dagger still in her body. I closed my eyes and gave up fighting when Robert spoke again.

"That was a _valiant_ attempt if I ever saw one." He sneered and wiped the blood from the scratch on his forehead.

"Let Keira go." Altaïr repeated and took a step towards Robert.

"Let her go?" Robert parroted. "Alright then."

I felt the arms leave me and a hard shove. Then, I could feel the air whipping around me and a feeling of weightlessness as I tried to grab onto anything that would stop me from falling.

I could see the water below coming closer with each passing second and I closed my eyes, waiting for the smack.

And then arms circled around my waist and held me close. I wanted to open my eyes, but then I was wet and my falling had stopped.

I could feel the person, who I could only assume is Altaïr, begin to sink, so I grabbed his arm and kicked to the surface.

I breathed in the air and coughed out some water. I then opened my eyes to see Altaïr next to me, his hood plastered against his face just like my hair.

"You idiot!" I pushed him. "You had the chance to end it and you went after me!"

I may have sounded angry, but to tell the truth, I was glad and relieved that he had chosen me to go after and I think he knew that.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling him towards the shore, ignoring the burning in my face but also missing the chance to see his face turn red.

I collapsed onto the sandy ground when we reached it and laid there. "How did we survive that? It wouldn't have happened, it was too far up."

"I've learned not to question things anymore." He said.

I slapped him. Hard.

"What was that for?" He asked, holding his cheek.

"That's for ignoring me." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who followed and added this story!**

 **Ec1aire: I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **jay: I'd like to point out a few errors in your review. First: Mary Sues are girls who cannot do anything themselves. They are clingy girls that can't fight and care about what they look like. You should learn the difference between Mary Sues and OCs. How is Keira "too perfect"? This does not describe her in any way. Having difficulty in her past, especially with her father, does not warrant the adjective "too perfect." These pop culture references that are "not even good ones" are ways of her coping with going to the past. She needs something from the future to keep her sane since no one understands her struggles. As I said before, this also proves that she is from the future. Her sad back story affects the plot in every way. Have you not read any of this story? She might be childish, but so is this review. If you don't like my story, why would you even go on a rant for this. Nobody really likes Keira in this story, hence why she ran away. She was stabbed and insulted. Personally, I don't think this means that someone likes her. Second: Altair is the same in this fanfiction as well as in all the others because that's how he is. I'm sorry that I am sticking to the canon personality that he was given. Lastly: It's "etc" not "ect." I have made it clear that I am not really going for original, so of course you've seen it before. Most of the ideas that come from the traveling through time fics are really good ideas, and giving the writer the power to have someone travel through time is something that everyone likes. Honestly, if you don't think this story is original and has been done too many times, why don't you write one yourself?**

Chapter 18

I huddled closer to Altaïr and the fire. My Assassin seemed to radiate heat and I didn't realize that I was super close to him until he put his arms around me, holding me against his chest.

"I'm sorry for what they put you through. I tried to get to you faster, I truly did, but it took time." He spoke, interrupting the quiet night. He hesitated before continuing. "And I am sorry for how I treated you."

"It's okay." I spoke into his chest, muffling my voice.

"But it's not."

"You couldn't have made things go any faster."

"If I had told you that Robert was your ancestor, we would have been more careful."

I admit, I'm still pissed that they didn't tell me this huge plot twist, but I also understand why they didn't. To protect me. Obviously, it didn't work.

I stayed silent but shivered violently and Altaïr held me closer to him (if that was even possible) until I was practically sitting in his lap.

"If I get hypothermia, I'm gonna scream. I didn't survive all of this just to be killed by hypothermia." I shivered against his chest.

His hand came up and began stroking my arm lightly. I think it was a comforting gesture, but his touch made me shiver involuntarily and the trail of heat he left behind made me realize something.

Did I have a fucking crush on my Assassin?

I couldn't believe it. I did!

I thought back to the moments when he would do something simple, like grab my arm to pull me along in the crowd, and my heart would start beating wildly. Apparently, this crush started a while ago.

I eventually stopped shivering and relaxed in Altaïr's arms. I felt a little too comfortable in his arms and so I pulled back, thanking him for keeping me warm. He just nodded and I wondered if he was uncomfortable by the way I had just made myself at home in his arms.

I then let my thoughts wander and I found myself thinking about my brothers. I wondered what they were doing right now, if they even missed me. What about my parents? Were they even looking for me? Did they find my body?

I missed New York. It was nice and cold there but here it was always hot and sandy. New York always seemed to have a nice climate.

I didn't understand why my vision got blurry until Altaïr wiped away tears from my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just homesick." I leaned into his touch.

"It will be alright. You'll be. . . home soon. As soon as we kill Robert and return to Al Mualim." He paused at the mention of me going home.

I frowned at the thought but turned away so that he couldn't see it and ask me what's wrong. In response to his comment, I nodded. However, my thoughts were still on Al Mualim. I wouldn't be able to tell Altaïr, and I most certainly wasn't going to tell him that the man he looks up to, the man who practically raised him, was a Templar and controlling everyone around him.

But Altaïr also had a right to know.

But to tell him now or later?

In the morning, I decided. It was much too late to drop a bombshell on him now.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I laid down and turned away from him.

I heard him grunt in acknowledgement before laying down himself.

Later that night, I woke up in cold sweat and panting. It was one of those nightmares you just couldn't wake up from and had to relive it over and over again until your body decided "fuck this, I'm awake now bitch."

I sat up slowly, wincing at the ache my bruises left me with, and looked at Altaïr. His back was to me and I could tell that he was asleep, oblivious to the terrors and memories that ran through my head.

I approached him slowly and quietly, not wanting to startle him. When I reached his sleeping form, I laid down next to him, placing my back against his chest. I just needed something to feel grounded right now, something to stop the pain of the memories flooding my head. The warmth of his body did just that.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep one hour later.

When I woke up, I was strangely cold. I flipped onto my back and realized that the way I felt was because Altaïr was standing next to his horse, rifling through his bag.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, not turning around to look at me.

"Sure." I stood up and walked over to him.

Standing this close to him, I could smell him. He didn't stink but he didn't exactly win the sweetest smelling award. He smelled like ocean, sweat, and dirt. But there was something else. Something intoxicating. Something spicy.

He broke me out of my stupor by handing me an apple and a piece of bread. "When was the last time you ate?"

I bit into the apple and wiped the juices off of my chin, thinking. "Four days ago, maybe?"

He paused in what he was doing and stared at me. "Four days ago was your last meal?"

I nodded and shrugged. "Either that or five. They kept me hydrated, at least."

I could feel the food hit the bottom of my stomach and, even though I really wanted to devour these things, I ate the food slowly. I checked ever so often to make sure that I wasn't about to throw up all that food.

This wasn't the first time I had been starved. I knew exactly how to deal with it.

He mounted his horse, muttering something that sounded like "I'm going to kill him" but I couldn't be too sure.

"Hey, Altaïr, there's something I have to tell you." I threw the half-eaten apple behind me.

"No time for talking, I know where Robert is heading next and we need to leave immediately." He held out his hand for me.

I looked at it, desperately wishing that what I was about to say wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't make him think like I was lying to him, betraying him. But I knew it was a fool's hope.

When I didn't immediately grab his hand, he frowned. "What is it?"

I decided then that it could wait until we reached the city. I smiled at him and took his hand. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

He pulled me up onto the horse and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Goddamn was he fit, it wasn't fair.

He squeezed the horse and it shot forward. I momentarily tightened my grip on his waist before relaxing slightly. I felt like I had been squeezing him too tightly, so tight that he would be able to tell that I had feelings for him.

Eventually, he slowed his horse down to a brisk walk. The sun began to set and I knew that we were close to where Robert was. With every step, the man in front of me stiffened.

"We will not make it to Robert until tomorrow." He spoke.

While we had been traveling, I had slowly begun to fall asleep. However, when he spoke, I tried to wake myself up as much as I could.

I grunted in response, not wanting to waste my energy by speaking.

"There is a small town up ahead. Shall we stop there?"

It took me a minute to realize that he truly did want my opinion.

"Uh. . . sure. Yeah, let's do it." I yawned.

He led the horse to a small stable area before hopping off. Then he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me off of the horse. I shrieked and laughed as his hands brushed up against my ticklish sides.

He panicked and let go of me, leaving me on the horse. "What is wrong?"

"I'm ticklish there!" I calmed myself. "I'm good now, help me down."

And he did, but instead of putting me down, he carried me. I was too tired to be embarrassed and complain that he put me down because I can walk by myself thank you very much.

He walked into an abandoned house and set me down on my feet.

I felt like now was the time to tell him. It was either now or never.

"I have to tell you something." I spoke slowly, preparing myself.

"What is it?" He asked, placing our bags down on the ground.

"Altaïr, look at me." I spoke sharply and he whirled around to face me, surprised by my bluntness. "Al Mualim. . . Altaïr, just know that I didn't want you to find out this way."

"What about Al Mualim?" He asked, his voice laced with urgency.

I took a deep breath to get my emotions in check before answering. "Al Mualim is a Templar, Altaïr. He's the leader."

He shook his head. "You are wrong."

"When I was in Robert's fortress, I grabbed a letter from the war table while he wasn't looking. I read it. Altaïr, I'm sorry, I know what he means to you."

"No, stop it!" His voice rose.

"I know it's hard to accept, but when I heard the Templars talking in Masyaf, I couldn't pinpoint the voices. Now I know that it was him, it explains how he found me. He's the Templar leader."

"Stop lying!" He had approached me. My back was against the wall and he pounded his fist on the spot next to my head.

I flinched and my eyes widened in fear. Memories of what my father had done to me flashed before my eyes and I felt tears rising to the surface. My breathing was shallow and quick and my heartbeat felt like it was beating faster than a racehorse's.

He must have realized what he had done because the hard look on his face disappeared and softened. "Keira," he whispered brokenly, "I-I didn't-."

I pushed past him and kept a minimum of twelve feet between us. "That's what. . . _he_ does before he. . ." I stopped the sentence and wiped the tears falling from my eyes. I slowly got my breathing under control, counting the seconds I held my breath and the seconds I exhaled.

Altaïr stepped forward but I took two steps back instinctively. When I saw the look of disbelief and pain on his face, I wish I hadn't moved.

"I just need to calm down." I told him. "It wasn't you."

"It was my actions, Keira. It was me." He turned away from me and I felt my heart clench.

I approached him slowly from behind and touched his shoulder lightly. When he didn't respond to my touch, I turned him to face me.

He didn't look at me, keeping his head down. He was ashamed of his actions and I wasn't going to tell him off. But I also wouldn't forgive him easily, no matter what I said. He knew what my father was like, I told him a long time ago, and I told him what my father did to me. He knew that when men raise their voices, it reminds me of my drunk father coming home and picking up the kitchen knife or using the broken bottle he was holding.

He also knew that when I am backed up against the wall with a man approaching me, it reminds me of when my father first gave me my scars on my stomach when I was twelve.

I slid his hood off his face, releasing his shaggy hair. It had grown much longer when I was gone but nothing else really changed about him.

"You don't look as different as you did months ago." I commented, trying to steer the conversation away from my father and what he did to me. "Except for your eyes. Your eyes hold the wisdom of a man twice your age; they hold the scars that aren't visible."

I placed my hand on his cheek and was awarded by him turning his face into my hand. He still wouldn't look at me, in fact he had closed his eyes.

"Look at me." I whispered.

He opened his eyes. Golden eyes met my dark brown ones.

We were so close. Our feet were touching, our faces a couple inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry."

"And so am I."

I smiled and let my hand slip from his cheek to his hand, giving it a light squeeze before walking to my side of the room.

I laid down on my side, facing him, and watched him for a little bit before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

We were on our way to kill Robert. Altaïr had given me my swords and dagger back and we were rapidly approaching where we would be meeting him.

However, he had warned the guards and Templars that we would be coming and we found ourselves caught in a fight every ten feet. Though we made short work of the men in front of us, our window of catching Robert was rapidly closing.

Finally, we saw him surrounded by guards and standing right next to King Richard. _THE_ King Richard, holy shit.

While Altaïr spoke to King Richard about how Robert was using him, I distracted the guards and Templars trying to silence my Assassin.

A Templar managed to sneak past me but before he could so much as lay a finger on Altaïr, I swept my sword across his pack, effectively cutting him open and leaving him to bleed out on the ground.

No one was going to touch my Assassin if I could help it.

I blocked a guard's blow but he reached out and punched my in the jaw, sending me reeling back. Instead of stopping to make sure he didn't break my jaw, I retaliated. This fueled my burning rage for these guys.

I lashed out and cut his head off.

Noticing that there were no more people trying to attack me, I turned to face Altaïr just in time to see Robert hit him in the stomach with the butt of his sword. There were men surrounding them, keeping them in a circle while King Richard just looked on.

Was this some kind of trial by combat? Just like in Game of Thrones?

I wiped off my bloody blades on a Templar's dead body before approaching the circle. Jesus Christ, these men were like eight feet tall!

I pushed some men out of the way just in time to see Altaïr shove his blade into my ancestor's gut.

I heard King Richard gasp and Altaïr gently laid Robert down on the ground, cradling his head. I could see their lips moving but couldn't make out a word they were saying.

I was disappointed I could not kill Robert because of what he did to me, but Altaïr also had suffered by the hands of this man. It was only right that he finished it.

When Altaïr stood, Richard's men moved in to attack but Richard stopped them with his loud, booming voice.

I approached Altaïr and followed him.

"You were right." He spoke softly, almost whispering.

I bowed my head. I didn't want to be right, I wanted it to just be a mistake. I looked back up at him and saw the betrayal etched deeply on his face before it was replaced by anger.

"Altaïr, don't do anything stupid." I told him.

He ignored me and stalked off where we had left the horse.

"Hey!" I ran after him and got in front of him.

He made no move to stop so I walked backwards, placing my hands on his chest.

"Stop! You need to think this through instead of going in head first!" I finally got him to stop.

"What do you want me to do? Huh? He's betrayed everyone."

 _He's betrayed me._

He didn't say those words but I knew that's what he meant.

He sighed and grabbed my wrists gently, taking my hands off of his chest. "Let me do this." He whispered.

I let out a quiet groan. "Ugh, fine, but you're not doing it alone."

"I can get Malik to help." He spoke and moved past me and back towards the horse.

"I'm coming with." I followed him closely.

This stopped him.

"You cannot come." He told me with finality.

I scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because, it is too dangerous." He tried rationalizing.

"Literally, this whole time it has been dangerous and yet I came anyway."

He was silenced by the truth of my words.

"I'm not going to let you do this without me." I smiled. "I'm with you till the end."

The corner of his lips twitched and then grew.

I had gotten him to smile.

"Let's go." He ushered me forward by putting his hand on the small of my back.

I could feel the heat from it through the layers of fabric I had on. I suppressed a shiver and followed him to his horse.

One of us was going to die. I could tell.

But as to who it was? Well, we'd find out soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but the next one is the last one! Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story!**

Chapter 19

We entered Masyaf, immediately on guard. Our swords were out and at the ready, expecting an attack.

There were people just walking around aimlessly. They didn't even seem to notice us. I even saw the girl who had offered Altaïr to look at her "merchandise" not give him a second glance.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

I bit my lip and looked at the Assassin beside me. He spared me a glance as he took in my questioning look. In return to this, he shrugged and immediately pushed onwards towards the castle, leaving me to only follow him.

We made our way through the city, weaving between the people as they just moved about in a zombie-like state. It was really making me freak out and I wished in that moment that Altaïr would hold my hand or give me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. I shivered in unease and became his shadow, following his exact movements.

When we made it up the hill and onto the overlook to the city, there were Assassins waiting for us. We held up our weapons at the ready but I could sense Altaïr's hesitation, but I understood why. These were his fellow Assassins, practically his own brothers. How could he fight them off when he was raised with them? When he trained with them?

The Assassins charged toward us and we fought, making short work of the small group. However, during the fighting, another group came and ran down from the castle, joining the smaller group.

Instead of killing them, we knocked them out and moved on, pressing forward. As we got closer to the castle, more and more Assassins were sent to stop us until, finally, they began to push us back.

"To Altaïr!"

I spun around to face the voice that spoke and found the Rafiq with the one arm, Malik was pointing to us. A small band of Assassins immediately rallied behind him and they ran forward, helping us push back.

When the Assassins attacking us were down for the count, Altaïr turned to Malik and spoke.

"Will you follow me, one last time?" He asked.

Malik nodded. "Of course."

I smiled at the broment and clicked my tongue, gaining their attention. "Aw, bromance."

Malik raised his eyebrow in response to this and Altaïr (I'm assuming) rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Altaïr urged us forward.

When we got to the castle, a larger group of Assassins was waiting for us. There was a silent agreement between all of us that Altaïr and I would move on to find Al Mualim to take him out. That way, whatever was happening with the Assassins would go away.

As soon as the fighting began, Altaïr grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the fighting. We snuck around the edge and pulled me to the gardens. Before anything else, he stopped me.

"I. . ." He began and I waited for him to continue. "I want to tell you something."

He licked his lips and I waited expectantly.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly and quickly. When he pulled away, he immediately turned and walked forward.

I let out a breath and touched my lips softly, smiling. He had kissed me.

There was no time to dwell on it. I followed him and as soon as we stepped foot into the gardens, we were frozen. I could only watch as Al Mualim held up a shining ball, I could only guess that it was the Apple of Eden, and pull Altaïr forward.

I listened to his classic villain monologue but didn't find it in myself to actually pay attention. His voice was boring and he lacked the classic villain laugh. What knocked me out of my musings was when Altaïr was forced to attack Al Mualim.

But it wasn't actually Al Mualim, it was just holocrons of him. Then he began to transport to different areas, leaving my Assassin to run around and tire himself out. I tried to snap out of the situation I was in, but I could move. I couldn't do anything but watch and I had a feeling that this is what Al Mualim wanted for me. He wanted me to watch my Assassin die by his hand.

I gasped internally when I saw Al Mualim beating up Altaïr.

Suddenly, Altaïr ran his sword through Al Mualim. He cradled the man's head just like he did with all those Templars and the Apple dropped from Al Mualim's grip. I was freed.

I ran over, accidentally knocking the Apple away from him in my haste to hear Al Mualim's last words. However, I was not fast enough.

I watched Altaïr stand and walk towards the Apple when Malik and a couple of the Assassins ran in.

"You did it!" Malik's jaw dropped.

Altaïr, however, didn't look happy. This man had been his father, his mentor, for years and he had to kill the guy.

Both Assassins stepped towards the Apple and I fidgeted. This thing was evil and they were just looking at it like it was a piece in the museum.

"Destroy it!" I called out to them but they didn't appear to hear me.

I bit my lip and took a step forward to do it myself when I felt a tug on my belt and my hair being pulled. I gasped in pain and shock and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Al Mualim standing beside me, holding me flat against his chest. His rancid breath brought tears to my eyes and I fought the urge to gag.

He placed something sharp just beneath my armpit and I immediately knew what it was. It was the dagger Eclipse had given me, the one that would send me back to my time.

"You thought that it was just that easy? You cannot destroy the Apple, even if you tried!" Al Mualim spoke, his voice weak but loud enough for the boys to hear it.

They turned around and Altaïr stepped towards us. Al Mualim didn't seem to like this and pressed the dagger deeper into my side, making me cry out in pain. This stopped my Assassin in his tracks.

"You took everything from me, Altaïr. Now I'm going to take everything from you." Al Mualim growled and then everything happened so fast.

Malik had thrown a dagger just as Al Mualim shoved my dagger into my lung. I watched as Malik's dagger imbedded itself into Al Mualim's throat before I collapsed along with him.

Just before I hit the ground, however, I was caught by Altaïr. He cradled me like he did with Al Mualim just minutes ago but something was different this time. He was gentle with me and maneuvered around the dagger in my side.

"Altaïr," I gasped his name, "it's _the_ dagger."

I saw his eyes widen from underneath his hood and he held me a little tighter. I wasn't complaining, though.

"I don't want to go." I sobbed, choking on the blood that was quickly filling my lung.

"I don't want you to go either." He whispered.

I reached out and pushed back his hood so I could see him one last time. I wished I hadn't when I saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt me more than the hole in my lung.

The dagger disappeared and I was quickly bleeding out. It oozed all over his white robes, staining them as it escaped the confines of my skin.

I choked on my blood, coughing as I tried to clear it from my lungs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He closed his eyes, fighting tears.

"You already did."

Somehow, I was watching this like a scene from a movie. I was an outsider from this. I could see him holding my body as Malik stood next to him, his head bowed.

My eyes were staring straight up, unseeing. My mouth was covered in blood but that didn't stop my Assassin from kissing me one last time.

"I am sorry that this is how your story here ended."

I spun around to see Eclipse standing there, watching the scene unfold.

"It-it was an accident. Can't you send me back?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly. "What's done is done. I cannot change that." She didn't look at me when she said this. Finally, she looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and nodded. I didn't want to see this anymore. I didn't want to see him suffering anymore.

She placed her fingers on my forehead and everything was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last one! Thank you everyone who followed and added this story! And especially to those with the kind reviews!**

Epilogue

"Hey! She's alive!"

My head lolled to my left, trying to listen for that voice again.

"We need to get her stabilized! Fast! Grab the. . ."

There it was again. It wasn't anyone I knew, that's for sure.

My thoughts were foggy and I couldn't think straight. I fell back into the darkness.

"Hey, hey wake up! You. . . stay awake, stay. . . me."

I groaned and tried to block out the voice. I wanted to sleep. I felt heavy and tired and when I was awake, I felt cold.

"No way, you're not going back to sleep. Listen to my voice."

I felt myself rising up in the air and then something was laid across me. Something warm. I felt myself going closer to the darkness when, all of a sudden, a small prick on the back of my hand woke me up.

My eyes fluttered and I caught a glimpse of a face and lights.

"Altaïr?" I whispered, my voice was weak and my throat was scratchy.

"Give me that." There was another voice.

I let the darkness swallow me.

My eyes opened on their own accord and I called out for my Assassin involuntarily.

That's when I looked around and broke down crying.

I was in a hospital. One that would be in 2014.

I could hear my heart rate monitor spike and a nurse waltzed in like she had all the time in the world.

"Oh! You're awake dear!" She said in a chipper voice and I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Where am I?" I swallowed.

"The hospital." She grabbed a chart that was on the foot of my bed and began reading it. "You were in a vehicle accident and drowned. Somehow you started breathing again. It says here that you had multiple breaks and a punctured lung so, unfortunately, you'll have some breathing problems."

"When was this?" I asked, my throat sore from not using it for a while.

"My dear, it was two weeks ago. You were put in a medically induced coma so your body could heal."

"Where-where's my family." I bit my lip.

"I'll call them and tell them you woke up." And with that, she left.

I laid back down in the uncomfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles. And then recounting them. Then counting the ones that had water stains only. Then counting the ones that didn't have water stains.

The door opened and David popped in first, followed closely by Chase and Mom.

"Hey!" David immediately sat down on the bed while Chase took the seat. Mom stayed standing in the entrance of the room. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been sleeping forever." I breathed out. "What's been happening?"

"Oh, well. . ." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We won the lottery." Chase cut in.

My mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

They nodded.

"How?" I prodded.

"We had to solve a puzzle. The answer was 'eclipse'."

Eclipse.

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling too well.

"Hey, whoa, don't puke all over me." David quickly got off the bed.

I sat up and leaned forward, memories flooding my head. I recalled everything so clearly, it was like watching a Youtube video in HD.

"You alright?" Chase asked, gently touching my back after I had sat up straight.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I will be."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everybody! So, I've been playing around with an idea of having a sequel and decided to give it a shot. I've finished the first few chapters and should be posting them soon if anybody's interested. Here's a preview for the story!**

Prologue

A year had passed and I turned eighteen. During that year was intense physical therapy, getting diagnosed with asthma, and catching up on what I missed in school.

We had moved from our crappy apartment to a better, slightly bigger one. I mainly stayed in my room just lying in my bed, too depressed to move. I hardly ate, I barely slept, and I didn't move unless it was to go to my physical therapy sessions.

I couldn't be broken out of my stupor, not even my father's threatening broke me out of it.

Unfortunately, with the money came the bigger need to drink apparently. My father now went out to a bar every week and came home completely wasted. The visit from the hospital had left my father leaving me alone for now because my mother was home taking care of me. Either her or one of my brothers.

After that whole year, it was my birthday.

I had woken up that morning and found no one home. I frowned and limped around with my crutches.

Sure enough, everyone was gone. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

Two hours later, the door opened and I leaned out of the seat so I could see who was entering. My grip on my crutches tightened in case I needed to fight anyone off. The training Eclipse had ingrained in my brain hadn't gone away.

"Keira?"

I sighed and slunk back in my seat. "Over here." I called back.

My family came through the doorway, holding a huge cake. Red velvet. My favorite.

I sat up in my seat and beamed at them. "You guys didn't have to." The truth was, they owe me. So yeah, they had to (I didn't want to sound like a bitch but they really do. They had forgotten about my birthday for two years in a row once).

They sang "Happy Birthday" off key but I enjoyed it anyway. Then we dug into the cake, not caring to slice out pieces.

My father was sober and I think that was the best birthday gift he could have ever gotten me.

Even though I missed Altaïr, I was happy in that moment. He was never far from my mind, though. What was running through my mind constantly was the kiss he had given me. Every time I thought about it, my mouth formed a smile subconsciously.

My birthday was something I would remember for a while, but five months later, something happened that I would not forget in a lifetime.


End file.
